Lipstick and Bruises
by ExistInspire
Summary: Zack Gowen is chosen to speak to a class of high school seniors about his perserverance in becoming a WWE Superstar, but what happens when he meets with the editor of the paper and falls for her?
1. Reveal To Me The Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
Genre-Primary/Secondary: Romance and Motivational  
  
Distribution: Just ask me basically, but at this point I don't know if its good enough to steal right? LOL. If you do think it's good, just ask me and I'm down with all of that.  
  
A/N: So this is the new venture for me while I'm on hiatus from the other ones. This is my first Zack Gowen story, and I honestly don't know how well its going to come out but my heart is in it, so that's got to mean something! This story is also going to be my first venture into the first person, so it might come out a little weird, until I fully grasp it to its full potential, but for those of you that read it, thank you.  
  
***************  
  
I was tired of looking at applications. I know college was only one year away, but I really didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. Why apply to a school and take a bunch of stuff, if I end up doing something completely different with my life. It just seemed pointless to me.  
  
My best friend since middle school was going through the same thing as me. I had known Ariel Brown for six years now, meeting when we were both coming into our own as teenagers, and sitting here with her now, and seeing the absolute look of disdain on her face, I knew this was just pointless.  
  
"Ariel, how about we stop this for a few hours and come back to it when we aren't in overload."  
  
"Whatever you want Hayley."  
  
Throwing the applications onto my desk, I went back to me bed and laid down and turned the TV on. Apparently there was some superstar coming to their school in a few short weeks, and being the editor of the school paper, it was Hayley's job to scout the person out and do an in depth interview with them. It didn't seem like the best way to spend an evening, watching wrestling, but it beat the alternative. Which at this point in time was nothing. She was just glad she had Ariel to keep her company.  
  
"So are you looking forward to interviewing this kid?"  
  
"You call him a kid like he's younger then us. Haven't you realized by now that he's older? If anything, I don't think he's going to like being interviewed by some kid on a school paper. I mean doesn't he make the big bucks or something?"  
  
"Yeah you do have a point. I hope for your sake he's not a complete asshole about it though. This could define your life path Hayley."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well he's coming here to motivate the seniors right? Make them see the bigger picture of life, and I mean he's obviously done what he wanted with his life. So he's in the best position to do that. It could define your path because you're a brilliant writer, and this looks good on those applications we hate filling out."  
  
Ariel had a point. She always had a point about everything. That was one of the things that drew Hayley to her so many years ago. Now they were faced with finishing off the high school experience, and Ariel was having a reality check. Life for them would be just beginning soon.  
  
"I know I can write, it's a talent I have, but is it really everything that defines me?"  
  
"Only you can answer that girl. I think that if you actually sit down and think about it, you have your life already mapped out. You just have to decide that its right for you. I already know my opinion. You're sitting here thinking you don't know where your headed, but you know, you just have to admit you know."  
  
"Oh wise one tonight are we?"  
  
"Not wise, just reflective. High schools sucks for a lot of people, but knowing you as long as I have, and seeing where you started and where you are now, its like you're the only one that really didn't think high school sucked ya know?"  
  
"I guess. I never really looked at it that way before, but you always have a point. Do you have any idea where you're headed?"  
  
"Well if this kid is cute, maybe I can go work for him right? How old did they say he was?"  
  
"Not much older then we are actually, He's 20."  
  
"So there is hope I take it?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing out of Ariel's mouth. It was true that out of everyone, Ariel had no real path defined for her, she just rode everything by the seat of her pants. But to actually come out and saw if the guy was cute she was going to jump on the WWE bandwagon was just crazy.  
  
Turning on the television set and changing to the channel that her Editor told her he would be on, she sat back and made herself comfortable. Right off the top she heard his name announced and she moved closer to get a better look at who she was dealing with.  
  
"Oh my god Hayley! He's hurt! Look, he's walking with a cane. Oh now that's not right. I thought wrestling was fake?"  
  
"Apparently if he's walking with a cane then its not all that fake. Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with wrestling at all. Let's just watch."  
  
"He's cute for a beat up guy huh Hayley?"  
  
I didn't want to admit it, but Ariel had a good point. He had blonde hair, short and spiked, and he looked really young. Not even close to his own age. There was something about him, just seeing him for the two minutes that I had, that spoke to me. But I wasn't going to come right now and say that to Ariel, because she was known for her insane matchmaking.  
  
"He's alright."  
  
"Okay now that's totally not something I was expecting! Hayley look at the television damn it, your missing it!"  
  
I turned my attention away from the television so that I could better talk to Ariel and not seem so rude, but now turning back, I could totally see what Ariel was fussing about. This was just something you didn't want to see everyday. As Zack got into the ring, he threw his cane down and took off what looked to be his leg.  
  
"Do you think wrestling did that to him?"  
  
"I would hope not, otherwise I'm not doing this interview. I'm open minded to a lot of things, but my God, he doesn't have a leg Ariel!"  
  
At that moment the phone rang, springing both girls out of their seats in shock. The room had been quiet except for the humming of the television and the music emanating from it.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the phone, a little out of breath from jumping to answer it on its fourth ring.  
  
"Can I speak to Hayley Peterson please?" came the small voice on the other end of the line. It was a voice I had never heard before, so I was a little weary about who would be calling and asking for me.  
  
"You're talking to her, who is this?"  
  
"I got the number from the teacher that runs your school paper. I'm going to be there in two weeks to go an interview and talk to the students, and I just wanted to make sure there was nothing you needed right now. Your teacher suggested that I call ahead to make sure."  
  
"And you are?" I had no other choice but play stupid, because I didn't want to believe that the guy that was on television right now was also on the phone. He didn't seem to have a phone on television, so how was he calling her?  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Zack. Zack Gowen."  
  
"You're on television right now."  
  
"It's pretaped in advanced. That stuff was two days ago. I'm not bothering you am I?"  
  
I didn't want to admit it, but I was glad the cute guy from the television was calling me. I didn't get out much and the only person that called for me at all was Ariel and sometimes, I didn't want to hear from her. This was a nice surprise, and it most certainly wasn't a bother.  
  
"Not at all. There isn't anything I need from you at this point. But thank you for calling and asking ahead. Most people I have to talk with don't think about it that much."  
  
"I'm coming into town earlier then expected. Is it possible we could get together?"  
  
I think my heart just crashed in my chest at that point. I was watching this guy that was close to my age on television doing something I had never bothered to care about before, and I found myself getting all girly just at the sound of his voice. I knew I was headed for trouble, and fast.  
  
"Sure, just keep the number and call me when you get into town. We can set something up and maybe get this thing done and out of the way quicker then planned originally."  
  
"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon Hayley."  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: So there is the first installment. I'm just laying it out there, lol let me know as always what you think about it. If you like it, I will continue! 


	2. Define The Riddles Of My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
Genre-Primary/Secondary: Romance and Motivational  
  
Distribution: Just ask me basically, but at this point I don't know if it's good enough to steal right? LOL. If you do think it's good, just ask me and I'm down with all of that. A/N: Here is the second installment of the Zach Gowen tale and after seeing his performance last night, on the first ever Smack down only ppv, I have to tell you he is my inspiration to keep on watching the WWE. If for some reason (ff going down) this doesn't get posted, go to my bio, get the website address listed there and go look at the stories, I've already loaded the first chapter of the zach story, and the second will go up as soon as it's done. As always read and review and this is in the first person, so if I fuck up tell me ;)  
  
******************  
  
It felt like we'd been at the airport for hours, when in actual fact, it hadn't even been an hour yet. My teacher Ms. Abrams was wandering around like a lost puppy, obviously pissed off that she had to spend her afternoon looking over a senior so that I wouldn't think about causing trouble. The funny thing is, she had nothing to worry about, I wasn't going to grab Zach and make a beeline for Mexico anytime soon. I was there to pick him up and drop him off at his hotel, and if we got to talking in the car, then so be it, that meant he wouldn't have to spend as much time in Toronto as he thought.  
  
I looked at the flight list again and noticed that his plane was now written up as being landed. Which meant it would only be a matter of time before I had the chance to come face to face with this guy, and really see how he hurt his leg. Glancing over at Ms. Abrams again, I caught her looking at her watch and pacing even more. I guessed it would only be fair if I told her that he was now landed and we could get going anytime she wanted.  
  
"This is a total waste of my day! Why they thought you might need supervision is beyond me. You don't seem like the type of girl that would just attack the poor boy anyway."  
  
"They just want to be sure Ms. Abrams, it has nothing to do with you or with me, and it's just a precaution."  
  
"Well I'm about ready to give up young lady. This boy comes here and disrupts my life, and for what? Some stupid article for your paper?"  
  
I had about all I was gonna take at this point. I mean who the hell was this woman to not only demean me and the school paper, but the guy that was coming here to speak to all of us about living his life the way he was. Not to mention the fact that he had one leg. It was just wrong of her to say this stuff and I wasn't going to listen to it anymore.  
  
"Listen its obvious that you have somewhere else you want to be, and I did drive myself here, so if you want, why don't you take off? I can get Zach to his hotel room alright and then come right back to my house where I belong. How does that sound?"  
  
It was obvious that the idea appealed to her, and I was hoping it would because if I had to drive the entire way in the same car with her, I might have to become a wrestler, just so I had a legal way to kick her in her face. I just couldn't believe that out of all the teachers that could have come with me, this was the one they chose.  
  
"I think I will take you up on that young lady. Now be careful with this young man, God only knows where he's been doing what he does."  
  
That was it, now the gloves were off. I mean I don't even know Zach and this is uncalled for. What the hell is he going to do to me in my car? I mean if he even wanted to try something I would kick his ass out of the car onto the side of the road, one leg or not.  
  
"Ms. Abrams, no offense, but you better just leave now. I don't know this guy and I'm damn sure you don't. When he gets here and you have this total stupid attitude and you say something to him, there's a chance he could leave, and I don't want that. I need this article, if for nothing else to look good on my college applications."  
  
"Well I never!"  
  
"But if you stay here, you will hear it again believe me. I am not losing this interview because you are totally ignorant. I'm sorry if that sounds rude ma'am, but it's late and I'm tired of hearing your mouth."  
  
"When we get back to school young lady rest assured you will be written up for this display."  
  
All I could do at this point was roll my eyes. I don't really care at this point in my school life, what I get written up for. I wasn't picking a fight; I was standing up for something I believe in, or for that matter, someone I believe in. Sure I don't know him, but in the hour and a half we had been waiting now, what had he done that was so bad? All I wanted to do was getting her the hell out of here and welcome him to Toronto the way he should be. I don't see how that could be wrong, but I'll be damned if she's not going to write me up over it.  
  
"Write me up all you want, I'm not backing down on this. So since the plane has landed and he's only a few minutes from being out here, why don't you just leave like we'd planned and I will make sure he's taken care of."  
  
Ms. Abrams took off as fast as her feet could carry her let me tell you. She had the out she wanted and I had the out I so desperately needed. I had to make sure the minute I got to school the next day that I had a talk with my editor about this. It wasn't fair that after no problems in the school and four years on the paper, I still needed a babysitter. With one last look towards the fleeing Ms. Abrams, I looked at the doors and I saw the man of the hour.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to be Hayley would you?"  
  
Looking up into his eyes, I almost forgot what my name was. I had never seen such a beautiful, natural person in my life. I also couldn't believe that he called me miss; it was like out of the old movies or something. It was nice to hear someone with manners these days. I didn't think many guys had them now.  
  
"Yes, I'm Hayley. You must be Zach right?"  
  
"In the flesh. I'm sorry the flight didn't get here on time. They usually don't come right on time, but this was uncalled for. I hope you and your teacher weren't waiting for long."  
  
So they had told him that my teacher would be with me. I was hoping they wouldn't do that because at this moment in time I didn't want to have to tell him why there wasn't anyone else with me, but me.  
  
"My teacher actually got a little impatient so I sent her home, but I didn't mind the wait. At least you got here in one piece. That's the biggest fear I have these days. Flying and making it to the place you're going alive."  
  
"Well as you can see I'm here and I'm well. So what's the plan right now?"  
  
"Actually the plan is for me to drive you to your hotel, make sure you get through everything alright, and then tomorrow you get to come to my school and see me for the formal interview. Well the first part of it anyway."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. So what do you drive?" Zach asked me as we started walking. I was surprised how normal and calm I felt being around someone who made more money then me, and was known all over the world to so many women. I was actually a little shocked we weren't getting mobbed in the airport.  
  
"I drive a 95 Trans Am actually, but it looks brand new. Wait till you see it."  
  
"That's a really good car! How did you manage to score a car like that?"  
  
I didn't know what he would think of my answer, but I decided to go with the truth anyway, because I didn't want him to think we had to lie to each other.  
  
"I worked my ass off for it since I was 15 years old, and after about 4 years of looking, I found it, and I love it. It's my child I'm telling you."  
  
"Well I can't wait to take a ride in it. I have a car back home, but since I'm never there I'm usually in rentals all the time."  
  
"Oh is it a nice car back home?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but it's a Nissan 300Z."  
  
"Now my car is sweet, but that car is awesome!"  
  
Zach smiled and I had to admit I was impressed with how easy we could talk to each other and all we were talking about was cars. It was like he was just another kid from my school and if he was he could totally hang out with me. Not to mention that he did have a nice car, but it sucked a little bit that he couldn't be home more to use it. We made our way to the car and I just heard Zach's intake of breath, it seemed he was impressed.  
  
"Well I know you must be tired, so let's get you back to your hotel, and then tomorrow we can start our interview fresh in the morning."  
  
"You don't mind if I rest a little while you drive do you? I'm a little stiff from sitting so tight for so much."  
  
"Rest as much as you want, just tells me what hotel you're in."  
  
"Marriott, you know it?"  
  
"Like the back of my hand, so just rest and I will let you know when we get there."  
  
Watching him lean back in the seat my heart felt like it was being pulled out of my chest. Here he was coming all the way here for an interview with some high school kid, when he could take the day off and relax and rest his legs. It was a totally selfless act, and it meant more then it should to her. She had to make sure she did this interview better then no other before. If anything else Zach deserved it.  
  
********************** 


	3. As Long As I Believe I Can Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
Genre-Primary/Secondary: Romance and Motivational  
  
Distribution: Just ask me basically, but at this point I don't know if it's good enough to steal right? LOL. If you do think it's good, just ask me and I'm down with all of that. A/N: Here is the second installment of the Zach Gowen tale and after seeing his performance last night, on the first ever Smack down only ppv, I have to tell you he is my inspiration to keep on watching the WWE. If for some reason (ff going down) this doesn't get posted, go to my bio, get the website address listed there and go look at the stories, I've already loaded the first chapter of the Zach story, and the second will go up as soon as it's done. As always read and review and this is in the first person, so if I fuck up tell me ;)  
  
A/N: OMG Katy! I am not trying to one up you girlfriend! I also went to your site too! And by the way, if it's cool with you I'm interested in putting your fics up on my site because I think you are awesome! So let me know if it's cool or not before I do it. Also thank you to everyone that reviewed this story so far, its my new baby and I'm hoping it turns out like the Shane fic did a while back for me. I also did more work on the sequel too, woohoo! I think I am in writing overload today!  
  
************************  
  
"So how was it picking up wonder boy from the airport?" Ariel asked as she walked into the cafeteria with her home brought lunch.  
  
"It was good. He's really different then I was expecting actually. We didn't talk a whole lot because he was sleeping but I can't wait to learn more about him."  
  
"Wait a second here!! You're telling me that you had him asleep with you at some point in the night and you didn't do anything about it?"  
  
"Oh Ariel give me a break girl! He just got off a flight from God knows where and he was sleeping in my car. Nothing was going to happen even if I had thought about it."  
  
"So what did Ms. Abrams think of the whole thing then? Was she impressed that our young public speaker fell asleep in your car?"  
  
"I wouldn't know because I sent her home. But before you give me that face believe it when I tell you, she was just the most idiotic woman I have ever seen. She's different when she's here let me tell you. I'm also going to have go to see our wonderful principal too, because she said something about writing me up for being rude to her."  
  
"NO WAY! You were rude to someone?"  
  
"I don't see how that should be too much of a shock, I mean I'm rude to you all the time, but yes, she rambled something about wanting to go home and not be where she was, so I told her to do it. I mean she was rude about Zach too, and that's just not fair to someone you have never even met. But how much do you want to bet that she will be all over the kid when he comes here?"  
  
"I don't want to bet on sure fact princess. So what you're telling me is that you had this guy in your car alone, and he didn't make a move or anything?"  
  
"No he didn't make a move."  
  
I didn't want to be honest with Ariel here and tell her that I wanted him to make a move, because he was so cute just sleeping in the car that I just wanted to touch him. She wouldn't understand what I meant by that and she would totally think I wanted to get into this big huge romantic thing with him. The truth was that since I broke up with my boyfriend James a couple of months before, I had never even wanted to be close to another male again. Being around Zach and knowing that it was totally professional was so great because there was no stress to impress him. He was nice on the eyes, but for me it wasn't going to go anywhere.  
  
"Well maybe there are some gay wrestler's right?" Ariel said with a quick laugh and a toss of her hair.  
  
"Now that wasn't fair either Ariel, you take that back."  
  
"Do I detect a little something here with you and Zach Hayley?"  
  
"No you don't, and can we drop this please? It's bad enough I've got to go see him after lunch for this interview and I have nothing prepared. Listening to you ramble on about how we should have had sex in my car is not helping."  
  
"So you did think about having sex with him then?"  
  
"DROP IT NOW! This is not getting us anywhere. I have no interest in Zachary Gowen whatsoever, unless it's the fact that this interview is going to get me into the best Journalism program ever."  
  
"Well if you're not interested at all, do you mind introducing me?"  
  
I had no other choice here but roll my eyes. I couldn't come out and tell Ariel to back off without letting her see how I did feel about this guy I barely knew. You know that feeling when you just look at someone and they don't have to say a word but you know that there's something there? That's how I feel about one Zach Gowen without even knowing another thing about him but his name and the basics. How do I keep my best friend away from him?  
  
"Come along to the interview and then you can ask him out for yourself if you're that interested Ariel."  
  
"You mean it? You wouldn't mind having me there?"  
  
I didn't want to admit it, but having her there was something I didn't want, but I didn't want to come across as keeping him all to myself when it was obvious by the look on my friends face that she really wanted to meet him. It might even help having her there, meaning it wouldn't make me so nervous. "Come along, you've not nothing to lose by coming right?"  
  
*********************  
  
I pulled the Trans Am up in front of the hotel and saw the valet parking guy come out to park it for me. I threw the keys to him and made my way inside. I was trying to remember my way around from last night when Ariel started hollering about someone famous being in the lobby and that I just had to look. I turned around to see what her commotion was about and saw some of the wrestlers standing around waiting for something it seemed. Trying not to stare and noticing that Ariel was doing it enough for the both of us; I pulled her towards the front desk.  
  
"I need you to let Zach Gowen in room 457 that Hayley is here to see him. Can you do that?" I asked with a quick smile to the cute clerk behind the desk, who seemed so fascinated by what was happening in his lobby that he was more then happy to help. As he dialed Zach's room I took a quick look around and found myself being approached by someone I didn't know but that Ariel was obviously in love with.  
  
"Are you that girl from the school?"  
  
I have been called that girl so many times in my life that this man doing it now didn't even make me blink, but Ariel looked like she was about to faint due to the fact that he was talking to her.  
  
"I am that girl yes. The name is Hayley. You must excuse my friend, it seems she's about to keel over and dies at the sight of you."  
  
He laughed quickly and it put me at ease a little. I had no idea who this guy was, and if I wasn't interested in doing this article with Zach, I wouldn't be opposed to talking to him on a more intimate level, but I had to keep myself in check. I was there for a reason.  
  
"I'm Randy Orton, and it's nice to meet you Hayley. Zach told us earlier that you would be coming by and that we should meet up with you and see if you have any more room in your paper for a couple of us guys to interview as well. Don't worry about your friend, I'm used to it, I have that effect on people."  
  
"Oh the one of complete and utter nausea?"  
  
"Ouch that was cold! But no harm, I just meant that women do that a lot around me. I like your attitude Hayley. So do you think you have any other room in your paper?"  
  
"I don't see that being an issue seeing as Zach is mainly here for the talking to the seniors. I'm just doing a human interest piece on him. Let me talk to my editor and get back to you guys on that alright?"  
  
"Sure, you know where we're staying anyway. It looks like the guy at the desk is trying to get your attention, so I will let you go and hope to see you soon."  
  
"Same here Randy, have a nice day."  
  
Ariel seemed to have calmed down by this point and was ready to make her way up to Zach's room, when she caught the eye of a cute blonde guy in the corner. I knew I had lost her to his eyes, but I was hoping she would come too long enough to make it to the elevator.  
  
"Earth to Ariel! Are you there?"  
  
"Hmmmm, can you do this without me Hayley? I know I said I wanted to meet Zach, but there's just something about this guy. I have to take the chance now."  
  
I knew she wasn't going to make it to Zach before she found someone else to go for, that was the way her friend was. I hated to admit it but Ariel was a complete flake when it came to the other sex.  
  
"Go ahead, I can do this on my own and come get you when I'm done."  
  
"Oh thanks so much Hayley!! You're the best!!" throwing her arms around my neck I allowed myself to be crushed by her before she ran off to where the big blonde guy was sitting waiting for her it seemed. She just hoped her best friend knew what she was doing. Turning towards the elevator. She knew that it was now or never.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: I think I just wanted to add in some comedic relief there with Randy and with her friend Ariel, and the next chapter will get more into Zach and his background and also lay some groundwork for the love story. Thanks so much again for the reviews thus far and keep on doing it, it's feeding my muses!! 


	4. Make Up Your Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
A/N: I screwed up at the very end of chapter two! So thank you iccess for pointing it out to me! LOL that's the kind of review I want when I'm doing this story because I've NEVER done a first person before, and this is going to be a learning experience for me. I'm also glad I got my love of writing back over the last two days, because for about a month I hadn't, and it's a real good feeling let me tell you. I updated all my fictions but one, and that one is coming believe me; I just need to sort out some ideas. Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews on this fic and well here is more for you. Also on a side note, I've taken the rating change into advisement and it shall be done, lol.  
  
*********************  
  
I waited a minute outside of Zach's door before I knocked. I don't know why I was worried and nervous about this. I had talked to hundreds of people over my time with the school paper, but for some reason this one seemed different. Like there was more at stake in the whole game. I sucked up my breath and knocked on the door.  
  
After a couple of minutes Zach came to the door wearing a huge smile, and a pair of long plaid pants. The kind that most guys I know wore to bed. I did a quick take of the time on my watch and wondered why he wasn't dressed at this hour. It was the middle of the afternoon.  
  
"Hayley, come on in. I've been expecting you."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that, and honestly the way he was dressed I had my doubts about him expecting me. I usually got dressed a little more when I had to meet with someone. It was interesting that Zach wasn't like everyone else. He was just Zach.  
  
Walking into the room I did a double take and noticed he was walking with his cane. Ever since turning on the television the other night and seeing him wrestling with one leg, I had wondered what the deal was and what kind of accident he had, that made him lose his leg. If anything I knew this would be a starting point for the interview.  
  
"Thanks for seeing me. I know you didn't get in until late last night, so this was kind of you."  
  
"Did you meet some of the guys downstairs? They are in town for a signing, and I let them know what you were doing for your school paper and they seemed interested."  
  
"Yes I met one of them."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with the eyes, the seducing kind. Had kind of an ego trip going too. You know the type I mean, the one who thinks he's Gods gift to all women in the world."  
  
"Aww you met Randy Orton. Well underneath all of that he's a nice guy. So did you have to bring a teacher with you today?"  
  
"Not at all, it's just me."  
  
Zach got a smile on his face and I had to admit I wanted to know why me being here alone was such a smile worthy thing. I guess I should tell him that Ariel is downstairs trying to pick up some of the wrestlers. That way he knows I'm not completely on my own. I didn't know the guy all that well and although he seemed nice, you never could tell.  
  
"Just you?"  
  
"Actually my best friend Ariel is downstairs trying to pick up her very own wrestler, so she won't be a problem if that's what you mean."  
  
"Wasn't worried about that, but while she's down there picking up one of her own, why don't we go get something to eat, and then we can start this interview and get it out of the way?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
As Zach made his way to the door, I looked again at his clothes and then glancing up a little bit looked at his cane.  
  
"What's the matter Hayley?"  
  
"Nothing Zach, let's just go."  
  
As I made my way to the door that he had opened, he closed it and turned around and looked me directly in the eyes.  
  
"This wasn't a wrestling injury Hayley, this was cancer. I will explain it all to you later, but I see you looking at me and my legs. Normally I would find that flattering when a girl checks me out, but in this case I think it's just a case of curiosity."  
  
"I'm sorry! God I must seem like a complete idiot now. I didn't mean to stare at your leg or your cane or anything, I was just wondering why you aren't changing that's all."  
  
"So you don't care that I have one leg?"  
  
"It's not even a factor Zach. It's all about the clothes."  
  
"I'm comfortable this way, and I don't really care what people think when they see me. I mean I don't have a leg and the leg that's allowing me to walk right now isn't real. If people don't look at me weird for that, then my clothes don't matter much. Don't you think?"  
  
I couldn't believe how bad this interview was starting already. I had walked in the door and immediately went looking at Zach's leg and how he was using a cane to walk. I shouldn't have done it, but there was no way I could take it back. All I knew now was that Zach thought I was completely superficial. Something I had to make sure didn't last long.  
  
"You could go naked for all I care Zach, I just wasn't sure was all."  
  
Opening the door back up he placed his hand through mine and led me out the door. If he didn't care about how he looked then you know what? Neither did I. I had to remind myself that I was here for a reason, and that was to do something for my school paper. Not to make nice with a wrestler. But would the alternative be all that bad?  
  
********************  
  
"Hayley!! Is the interview over already?" Ariel asked running over to me with a huge smile on her face. It was obvious she was getting somewhere with the big blonde lug she was talking with.  
  
"No, we are going out to eat and talk someplace more neutral. Do you want to come along?"  
  
"Actually do you mind if Brock and I come along too? It could be a double date!" Ariel exclaimed excitedly.  
  
I pulled Ariel aside and let the two guys talk. I now at least knew the big lug's name, although it didn't make me all that interested.  
  
"It's not a date alright? I'm here to do a job."  
  
"Oh Hayley, live a little. It's so totally obvious you like the kid, so why not throw work to the wind for a few hours and just have a nice time with someone. You haven't done that since you and James broke up, and I think it's for the better good that you do right now. Before you become a nun."  
  
"Oh that's not fair at all Ariel and you know it. I barely know this guy first of all, and second of all, who said I liked him?"  
  
"No one did, but Hayley, when you say his name, you get this gleam. I know I know you don't want to admit it to yourself that you're beginning to feel after what James did to you, but girl, he's a cute guy, and he's only 20. You're 18 and you've got so much of your life ahead of you. Why not take a chance?"  
  
I had to admit, she did have a point, even though she was the one with the big beefy blonde waiting on her. I did need to live a little, and after James I hadn't been, but I barely knew Zach and I didn't want to make him feel weird.  
  
"Okay, come along with us, but when I start to talk to him about this article, can you please not get involved?"  
  
"I won't! I swear to God you're on your own with that. Just keep an open mind."  
  
********************  
  
"So what do you think Zach? That friend of hers, Ariel is a real spitfire don't you think?"  
  
Zach didn't know what to think. He was enamored with Hayley. His mother had warned him that he was going to fall hard for someone and not even realize it when it happened, because he was just that type of kid, but he didn't think it would be with a girl from Toronto.  
  
"Yeah she seems like a handful, good luck man."  
  
"So what's happening with you and the reporter?"  
  
"She works on her school paper Brock, she's not exactly a reporter, and as far as I can tell she's not into me at all."  
  
"And are you into her?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well since you've been standing here with me, you haven't taken your eyes off her. So I would say it is. I should warn you though; you might want to make a move quick."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Randy's on the make my friend, and he's got that girl on his radar now. So like I said, do something quick, even if she turns you down you know you did something."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Brock thanks. Hey are you up for getting some lunch with us? I'm sure Hayley is going to want to bring Ariel and well I can take one girl, but two?"  
  
Brock laughed and slapped the kid on the shoulders. They weren't that far apart in age themselves, so Brock understood the way Zach's mind worked.  
  
"I'll come with you; it seems you need all the help you can get here."  
  
********************  
  
A/N 2: Okay so for the record before you all review and call me on it, that Brock part with Zach was meant to be written like that. As I said I'm new to first person, so right now I'm leaving it in Hayley's hands. So because she wasn't in that scene there wasn't much first person to concern myself with. Over time that won't be that way, I will learn but for now it sounded better that way. None the less read and review as always and I should get chapter 5 out tonight! 


	5. When I Close My Eyes, Its You I See

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
A/N: Okay I'm going to shoot this chapter out to you right now because I have a date and let me tell you, I don't know how it's going to go, or for that matter if I'm going to be home afterward. LOL and I don't want to leave you all hanging for the beginning of the long weekend! Wait! Is it a long weekend in the US? LOL I'm a total Canadian let me tell you, I'm trying to learn all the holidays! So anyway here is your newest Zach fix and gods help me if I haven't mastered first person yet!!  
  
********************  
  
The diner they all decided to go too looked clean and quaint from what I saw the moment we entered. I was suddenly realizing that Zach being in his pajama bottoms didn't bother me so much, and I think they were even growing on me. He did have a way of looking good even when he looked like he just woke up. Ariel's words kept coming back to me about giving him a chance and just letting everything from the past go, but I had no idea how Zach felt about me if anything, so I wasn't going to just make a move and get rejected.  
  
We all took our seats and the waitress brought us our menus. I noticed that Brock did a double take on the waitress before she walked away, but when I took a quick look at Zach I found him looking directly at me.  
  
"Is there something on my face or something?"  
  
"No.Not at all, I was just glancing around and you caught me."  
  
"Oh alright." I said blushing just a little bit at the fact that he was looking at me.  
  
"So Hayley, why don't you fill me in on what you have to do with our man Zach here? I know it has something to do with the school paper but I don't know much else about it." Brock spoke up breaking our gaze away from one another.  
  
"Well my school decided this year that instead of getting silly politicians in for the yearly senior speaker that they were going to go with someone a little more down to earth. What happens every year is that I get chosen, as the editor of the paper to do a sort of human interest piece on that speaker. This year it happens to be Zach and now he gets to see what I get like when I have to get the best possible product."  
  
"So you get to ask Zach all the hard questions do you?"  
  
"That's what it would seem like wouldn't it? I mean for me to get the real person and put them across as such in my work, I need to dig deep. Which I hope in the long run won't be an issue with you Zach."  
  
I noticed Zach nod his head and smile a little bit. He seemed to be really relaxed sitting here in a diner where just about anyone could notice him.  
  
"So have you guys started on the piece yet?" Ariel spoke up lightly smiling at Brock with that gleam in her eyes that I had seen so many times before.  
  
"We were going to start, but then the two of you came along."  
  
"Oh way to make me feel bad now Hayley!" Ariel exclaimed.  
  
"So you did get the message then?" I said laughing. I actually didn't mind having Ariel and Brock along for the ride this morning because it was nice just sitting here talking like normal people, and I didn't want to admit it, but being alone in Zach's hotel room was tempting to me for some reason. It was definitely better being out in the public.  
  
"So is there any room in your paper for an interview with a champion?" Brock asked with a cocky grin.  
  
I pretended to actually think about it for a moment and then I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Ariel knew what I was getting at and she joined me in the laughter, which was when the guys caught on.  
  
"You do have space don't you? You were thinking about it to throw me off!" Brock said cracking another smile.  
  
"Yeah and you fell for it too!"  
  
"Yes I did, and I'm not afraid to admit it either! Look this has been fun guys, but do you mind if I steal your friend away for a little bit? I want her to show me around town a little, and that way it gives you time to do what you came to do Hayley."  
  
"I don't mind at all Brock, just make sure she doesn't attack you along the way, that Ariel she's a fire cracker."  
  
With a small smile and a wave, I watched the two of them get out of their seats at the booth and make their way to the door. I was happy that Ariel looked so happy but I knew that Brock wasn't exactly Zach's age, and that Ariel better know what she was getting herself into.  
  
*******************  
  
"So what did you want to ask me first Hayley?" Zach asked me, slipping a piece of toast into his mouth and looking back down at the table. If I had known any better I would think he didn't want to look at me. I know that things were weird with us meeting that way and all, but I didn't think I repulsed him that badly.  
  
"Okay how about we start with the basics."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How old are you, when is your birthday and where did you grow up?"  
  
"Wow you just shoot them off quick don't you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"That's how I tend to work yes, is that like an issue?"  
  
"Not if it isn't for you. But here's the information you asked for. I am twenty years old now, my birthday was March 30, and I was born in 1983. I grew up in Detroit Michigan. Is that good enough?"  
  
"More then enough. My next question is what made you start wrestling?"  
  
"Everyone asks me that, and it's funny because I give a different version every time I answer."  
  
"So what would your answer be at this moment in time, right here in the diner with me?"  
  
"I was a sophomore in high school, I was watching Nitro and Raw, and talking to a girl on the phone. She asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, and I told her that I wanted to be a pro wrestler. She laughed at the notion of a one legged kid being a pro wrestler but the more I thought about it, the more I believed that I could do it! A few years later I was at a mall when I noticed a couple of men chain wrestling in the middle of the mall! I asked them what was going on and they directed me to the Thunder Zone Wrestling School."  
  
"It's not all that funny."  
  
"What's not all that funny?"  
  
"The notion of you having one leg wanting to be a wrestler. I think that's awesome."  
  
"You do? I didn't take you for the wrestling fan type."  
  
"Okay! Hold on a second here. There's a type?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant, I didn't think you liked wrestling all that much. It's a vibe you give off."  
  
"Well let me make something very clear to you Zach. I didn't not like wrestling before, it was just that I had never had the chance to sit down and watch it. So please don't make assumptions based on a vibe I might give off sometime."  
  
I looked at Zach after I finished my little self righteous speech and he looked floored. I don't know if it was a good floored or a bad floored, which I have to admit was freaking me out. I was here to do a job with this man and here I was coming off like a complete and utter bitch. It wasn't my intent, and I knew that I had to think of something fast to make up for it, or my interview and human interest piece was going to walk right out the door and never look back.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it Hayley, I apologize. I guess I turned this whole thing bad for you now. If you want to take off and take this up another time that would be fine."  
  
"I don't want to leave Zach, and that was entirely my fault. You were right, I wasn't the type to watch wrestling before, but now that I have you here and you are talking about it, and with the passion you have for it, that's going to come across in the piece I'm writing, and I think it's changing my ideas too. Your leg, that wasn't something that happened in the ring, was it?"  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Do you want to talk about how it happened?"  
  
"Can we save that for another time? Because right now there is something I want to know more."  
  
"Okay, another time, I've got all the time in the world to get this done. What did you want to know?"  
  
"Two things."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Are you single? And when I ask that, I mean not married obviously, but also not seeing anyone?"  
  
"What does my status matter?"  
  
"Can you just answer it for me?"  
  
"Yes I'm single Zach, not from lack of trying though. What's the other question?"  
  
"I'm in town for a week, and I know over that week a lot of the time spent with you is going to be based around me making myself look good in your article and then at your school as the speaker. So I guess what I'm getting at here is, at some point while I'm here, would you go out on a date with me? Just the two of us?"  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun! What will her answer be? LOL come back tomorrow and find out silly people! And while you're at it, please do read and review it, I love hearing from you! 


	6. The Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
A/N: Took a week off from this one, so I could focus on myself, and also on my Aurora fiction. With the recent actions of Matt Hardy on Smack down (yeah I know it's fake: P) I have had a really hard time wanting him to find love at all. But I will make it happen and sorry for that last chapter, I wanted to give them one last bang before it got all romantic. But we are not here for that fiction now, we are here for the Zach Gowen fiction, which is still my number one baby at this point because what matt did to him was stupid, but he's still awesome. One legged men are hot ;)  
  
******************  
  
I didn't know what to say. There was nothing more I wanted then to go out with this guy, but I had to think about what that would mean for the paper if we didn't have a good time. The whole premise behind Zach coming here and doing this public speaking and human interest piece was so he could inspire people. Little did he know that he was inspiring me so I could get into the college of my dreams and be a reporter. He asking me out on a date was something I didn't need to deal with right now.  
  
"Zach, that sounds like a really good idea but..."  
  
"But you're totally not interested in a guy like me. Hey that's alright. Don't worry about it. Some other time I'm sure."  
  
When he stood up from the seat slowly, getting his balance my heart was breaking. I didn't want him to think that because he had one leg I wasn't going out with him. It had nothing to do with that and I didn't need him thinking otherwise and realizing I might be superficial. But was I really sure his one leg wasn't the real reason I was saying now. Was I embarrassed to be around someone like him? Or was I really just more interested in getting this article done and him flying away?  
  
"No Zach wait, you're getting the wrong idea here!"  
  
"I think I get the idea crystal clear. Look can we call this a day right now? I think I need to get back to the hotel and rest up a little bit before I have to go rehearse some matches. We can finish this whole thing up tomorrow so I can be on my way. I'm sorry for making this whole thing hard on you Hayley."  
  
"Zach wait!"  
  
Even though he had the cane, he was walking slowly, and I know that if I really wanted to run after him and make him stop, I had a ton of time to do it, but for some reason, him not stopping made me not want to stop him. Maybe it was really better this way and he walking out would be the best thing for them both. I didn't want to lead him on and I was sure that even though he looked hurt right now, he wasn't going to push me into anything either. So as I sat there, I just walked him walk away and out of the diner and possibly out of my life all together.  
  
**********************  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I turned him down Ariel why does that seem like such a shock?"  
  
"Because he's cute and he likes you. Are you mentally deficient or something today?"  
  
"No, and I would appreciate it if you stopped talking to me like I'm 5. I did the right thing for all of us."  
  
"How is that good for all of us? Brock thinks that you would be great with him and that he genuinely seemed to like you, and now you go and do this?"  
  
"He's better off remember?"  
  
"I never said that and you know it Hayley. I think you need to get over your past and move on to someone that might know what its like to be where you've been. Zach could totally be that person for you and deep down you know it."  
  
"Deep down I know that he's not here for long, and I am not allowing myself to get more attached and have him leave. I can see that happening with Zach, cant you see it with Brock or are you just playing him?"  
  
"I know what you mean, but should we sit here and be pissed off for a week when we have these cute guys, who have I mentioned make more then my parents combined?"  
  
I knew she had a point, but I had to shake my head to realize I didn't want to focus on how much money they made. This wasn't a motivation for me. Money never mattered before and because Zach had some, it wasn't going to matter now.  
  
"Money means nothing, and you're not going to make me feel bad about this Ariel."  
  
"There is no talking to you, you're a mess. Call me when you finally get your shit together Hayley, because right now you don't see the forest from the trees."  
  
"Oh not you too! Ariel, don't you dare hang up on me."  
  
"Give a reason to stay on the line?"  
  
"Because you're my best friend that's why, and you're going to throw away years of friendship because I can't double date with you and your wrestler of the week? Never mind that thought I've got another call. I will be right back."  
  
Clicking over the line quickly, trying to block out what Ariel had been telling her about Zach, the mistake and the money, she heard the strange voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Can I talk to Hayley please?"  
  
"This is her, who is this?"  
  
"Randy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh so quickly she forgets! I must not have made a big enough impression on you earlier. I'm Randy Orton remember now?"  
  
"Oh Randy yes I'm sorry! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering about the offer I made you earlier, if you would like to meet up and make use of a good story."  
  
"You want me to interview you?"  
  
"Among other things. What do you say?"  
  
I had to think about this long and hard. I mean I had just gotten the same request from Zach and turned him down. My thoughts were leading back to what Ariel had been saying on the other line, and that I did need to move on. The best part was that if I did it with Randy, I didn't like him so there was no way I could get hurt. It seemed full proof.  
  
"Hayley, what do you say?"  
  
"I say yes Randy; I will see you at the hotel in an hour."  
  
********************  
  
(Hotel Later that night before the Date)  
  
"Hey Brock can I use some of your cologne?"  
  
"You got a hot date or something?" Brock said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Actually I do, and she's pretty hot alright. Oh and if its possible I might be bringing her back here later, so if you could, could you get lost for the night?"  
  
"Where the hell am I going to go?"  
  
"Well you picked yourself up a nice piece of ass earlier I thought too, I'm sure she would take a lost puppy like you in."  
  
Brock couldn't listen to his arrogance anymore, especially where Ariel was concerned. It was true she might be a little spitfire, but she was his little spitfire now and there was no going back. Grabbing Randy by the neck, he pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Drop this topic right now, Ariel is off limits. Now who the hell are you going on a date with?"  
  
"You know that girl that was here earlier talking to Zach?"  
  
"Oh no! Randy don't even think about it. You know about the brotherhood we agreed on."  
  
"Screw the brotherhood, she's young and I want her, and it's not like I see Zach making any moves in her direction."  
  
"Did you even think to ask?"  
  
"No, and besides she said yes, so she's as good as mine."  
  
"Randy, don't do this to Hayley, she's a nice young girl."  
  
"And what the hell am I? I'm not going to hurt her, just show her a good time, Orton style."  
  
With those as his last words, Randy patted some cologne on his neck and walked out the door to meet up with Hayley. When he was safely out of the room, Brock grabbed the phone and immediately dialed his friend.  
  
"You're going to want to know about this buddy. Hayley might be in trouble tonight."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: So there is the long awaited next chapter, and wow I'm not sure if I'm making Randy an ass or not! LOL and before you all tell me off for that ending, I know its not first person, I had the same issue with the last chapter, its better this way when Hayley isn't around because this is her story. So don't tell me off ;) LOL Read and Review please! 


	7. Everything's Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
A/N: Okay I'm inspired! I've got this need to write this story even better now, with the addition of a new man in my life. He's also read this story and isn't too freaked out by it! LOL. The last time I tried to tell someone I was digging on about my incessant need to write fan fictions for wrestlers, the reaction wasn't too good, so this time, it's a good feeling. He's been on my site reading this story and he likes it, and somewhere deep inside that means a lot to me, and he's making me want to finish it. Again I'm holding off for a day on Aurora and Matt because of Matt's actions on Smack down and that match that Zach had that I don't think was too fair. But there will be an update soon!  
  
*******************  
  
Randy pulled out the chair for me at the table and I quickly sat down. I had to admit that being here with him wasn't half bad. He was being a complete gentleman, and he wasn't pushing her for anything. Maybe he was only interested in getting his name in the paper too, and getting more people aware of him as a talent. I didn't know all that much about wrestling, but that seemed like something all the guys would want. More exposure. As Randy took his seat I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"So thank you for coming out with me Hayley, I know you probably had a ton of other things to do."  
  
"Actually I didn't and well this is a good thing for the paper and for me, so why wouldn't I want to be here?"  
  
"Have you finished up with Zach and his piece yet?"  
  
"Actually no, things keep getting involved in what I'm doing and it never gets a chance to finish, but I did get to ask him a few questions."  
  
"So what do you think of him?"  
  
"He's an inspiration of course. I think the WWE is pushing that a little hard right now. He is only one man, and although I think that everything said about him is warranted, I don't think pushing him this hard is going to be good for him in the long run. It is actually great because he's one the best people to talk to and have it be natural."  
  
"Hey! You haven't tried the Orton style yet!"  
  
"Well then why don't we get started so you can paint that picture for me, shall we?"  
  
"Sure ask me anything you want, only..."  
  
"Only what?"  
  
"I want to able to ask you things too; get to know you better, if that's alright?"  
  
"Sure but why would you want too? I'm an open book though, so ask anything you want."  
  
"Why are you single?" "Who said I was single Randy?"  
  
"A vibe you give off."  
  
"I tend to give those off a lot."  
  
"I didn't hit a nerve did I?" He asked noticing the look on my face at his words about me having a vibe that I give off. I had already been over this earlier with Zach and was trying to do my best not to think about it again. I really had to make sure I stopped hanging out with wrestlers, or I wouldn't have anything that wasn't a vibe about me.  
  
"No you didn't and in answer to your question, I have yet to meet someone who isn't trying to get into my pants. So how about I start asking you questions now?"  
  
"Ask away, I'm as open as you are."  
  
"How long have you known that you wanted to be a pro wrestler?"  
  
"Ever since I was a kid. I remember being in the locker room a lot of wrestlers would be over to the house, guys my dad would work with like Piper, Greg Valentine and Hulk Hogan. I guess growing up around them inspired me, and I kind of liked the lifestyle. It sounded fun and interesting. My dad was always gone. I missed him and everything, but I knew he was out wrestling and I'd see him on TV. I knew my dad did not have a nine-to-five job. He would come home for two days and be gone for a couple of months. I figured he was having a blast."  
  
"When did you earnestly start working to achieve this goal?"  
  
"I guess about four years ago I started getting into the ring. I had wrestled in high school. My dad would come over and roll around on the mat and show me some things but it was more mat wrestling. It wasn't high spots off the ropes or anything like that. I learned chain wresting and technical stuff first and I'm brushing up on it now. I think we're going back toward that, with less punching and kicking and slowing things down because of injuries."  
  
"Do you get injured a lot doing what you do? I'm asking this from a non fan standpoint of course."  
  
"I've had two minor injuries that took me out of action for good amounts of time, but I'm injury free right now. I think hurting yourself is always something that can happen in this line of work, you can't avoid it sometimes. You just have to be more careful of what you do that's all."  
  
"How much pressure is there being third-generation wrestler?"  
  
"There's definitely pressure carrying my name. When I got to Louisville, I was 20 and most of the guys here were 28 or 30. I was by far the youngest. I came walking in not knowing much of anything. I never had hit the ropes except when I was a kid. They saw a kid who obviously got a deal for certain reasons. I ended up proving myself and proved to be a quick learner. It's really good if you know somebody, but that can only get you so far. It was up to me to take it the rest of the way."  
  
"I can understand that, I actually got my job as editor because my brother stepped down in his senior year and told everyone I would make them proud, and there were a lot of people that doubted me."  
  
"So they doubt you now? After doing it for so long?"  
  
"Not as much anymore, because they know I will bend over backwards to get what I want, and to make the paper the best thing out there."  
  
"You seem very driven."  
  
"When it's something I want, then yes I'm very driven."  
  
"How would you feel about skipping out on dinner and going for a drive? You can show me some places around here that you like to go to."  
  
I had to think about this for a moment, was this really something I wanted to be doing with Randy tonight? Right now we were in the safety of the restaurant and I didn't think anything would happen sitting here. But to be alone in his car, where he called all the shots, well the idea I had to admit scared me a little.  
  
"Sure Randy sounds like a good idea."  
  
**********************  
  
"She went where?"  
  
"Zach she went out with Randy. What I don't get is why you aren't out with her right now and he is. Didn't you tell me that you liked her or something?"  
  
"Yeah I do like her, and I asked her to come out with me, and she isn't interested. At first I thought it was because she didn't want to date at all, but now that you tell me she's out with Orton, it makes me realize my gut was right. She just didn't want to get involved with someone with one leg."  
  
"Oh Jesus Zach, I don't think it's that at all. You probably just took her off guard."  
  
"Oh yeah, then why right now, is she out with Randy and not me?"  
  
"Because you didn't stick around and make her want you. She's probably out with Orton for some normal reason we don't know."  
  
"What would that possibly be?"  
  
"I can answer that one for you both." Ariel said stepping into the room and pecking Brock gently on the cheek.  
  
"What do you know about this Ariel?"  
  
"She's taking Randy up on his offer to be in our newspaper that's all. Zach she does like you, I gathered that much from our talk earlier, but she just doesn't know how to approach it right now. I've given her advice and it's up to her to take it."  
  
"She likes me you say?"  
  
"Yes, you're telling you that you can't tell?"  
  
"Why would she like a guy with one leg?"  
  
"Okay I'm not even giving you an answer on that. If you think that way after everything you've dealt with then I can't help you out here. I just came to tell you guys that you need to go after them."  
  
"Why should we go after them?"  
  
"Because she just called me silly! She said that they nixed dinner and were going for a drive in Randy's rental car. That spells trouble to me for some reason and I don't know why. But I do think you should go after her."  
  
"You actually think Orton would hurt her babe?"  
  
"If he doesn't get what he wants, I think he will do more then hurt her."  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Okay next installment is done and going to be posted now. As always read and review and let me know what you think! I love you guys!!! 


	8. Sometimes I Get So Weird, I Freak Myself...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
Summary and Rating: Rating of this story is G but it might have the ability to hit PG if along the way I see fit to do it. The basic summary of the story is simple. Zack Gowen is sent to a high school located in Toronto as a motivational speaker, and the senior editor of the school paper is sent to do an interview with him. That interview turns out to be so much more for both of them.  
  
A/N: Okay so here goes nothing on the updating of the Zach fic! I already did Aurora and Matt and did pretty damn good with that one, so I'm hoping that with this one it carries on and I can sit here and make it just as good. Plus it helps me when I update my site to actually have things to put on it and not have to make up a bunch of other shit, LOL so here goes nothing and as always if I don't write anything at the bottom read and review and let me know what you think, it keeps me going!  
  
**************  
  
"Jesus slow down, we aren't going to stop a fire Brock."  
  
"You were the one that came into the room and told us that your friend was alone in Orton's car and you had a bad feeling. So don't sit there and pretend that me driving fast is bothering you. It should be expected!"  
  
"Hey I'm all for a fast ride man, but what I'm saying is that in order for us to help Hayley out and get her to admit she has a thing for the young Gowen back there, then we need to be alive to do it."  
  
"Good point. I will slow down."  
  
Zach sat in the backseat and he was trying not to let all of this bother him. He knew that he liked her, that was the whole reason he asked her out in the first place, and when she shot him down it had bothered him a bit because she seemed really interested in him as a person. Now hearing from Ariel that Orton was taking her out in his car alone, and knowing what a ladies man he really was, the whole thing scared him a little and he hoped that Brock would drive faster. Dead or not he had to make sure that nothing serious happened.  
  
"You alright back there Zach?"  
  
"Yeah Ariel, I just wish we knew where they were headed."  
  
"Well what kind of guy is Randy really?"  
  
Brock couldn't wait to jump in here when he heard Ariel ask what Randy was like. There could be no way she was thinking about doing anything with that guy at all after what she had just said about being worried about Hayley.  
  
"Why do you want to know that? Are you thinking of asking him out?"  
  
"Okay you know what; this is not picking on each other time guys. We all think something might go down tonight with Randy and Hayley and we are all trying to do the same thing here and stop that from happening, so can we please just drive?"  
  
Ariel took a look at Zach and smiled. The entire time they had been around each other Zach hadn't said a whole lot to her, but now that her friend was on the line it seemed Zach was very much take charge and wanting to get things right again. She couldn't help wondering why Hayley had said no to him really in the first place.  
  
"I'm asking because I've lived in Toronto all my life, and I know where sleazy guys go to do things to women, but I also know where a nice guy would take her Brock. So why don't you tell me what kind of guy he is and let me work out where we should look first. Also can you tell me what kind of car he drives? That might help greatly too since we are passing a whole lot of them right now."  
  
"Right now the rental is a Vette and its red, dark colored red anyway. In answer to the other question, Randy is a lover of all things lady, and although he can be a gentleman when need be, he does think about the ultimate goal of sleeping with them at the end of the night. He's single, so he thinks having a lot of women is alright. Does that help you at all Ariel?"  
  
"Yes, there's an abandoned theatre in the downtown core, which isn't too far from here actually. So Brock baby, keep driving, a decent speed and I will tell you when the off ramp is."  
  
"An abandoned theatre?"  
  
"Yeah it's beside a nightclub and during the summer they open it until the winter months and it's a drive in with a golf course and everything. So if he wants to take her someplace no one will really be, unless they have the same idea as him, then that's the place."  
  
"Oh this doesn't sound good at all." Brock said slamming his foot on the gas and driving as fast as he could as a frightened Ariel yelled at him from the passenger side.  
  
*****************  
  
"You're bringing me to the Docks?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might like it, the club is open right now, and I thought we could go dancing or something? Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds totally cool." I didn't want to admit it, but I thought he was going to drive down some dark alley and try to put the moves on me. But he was a perfect gentleman the entire ride and now as we pulled into the club, I didn't feel the need to jump out the window or anything.  
  
"You look uneasy, you sure this is alright?"  
  
"Oh Randy, really stop focusing on things so much. I'm totally fine. Let's just go have a good time. That was the reason you brought me here was it not?"  
  
"That it was. Let's go knock them dead in there sweetness."  
  
**********************  
  
"Pull in here now! I see the car!" Ariel screamed as they pulled into the lot of the nightclub and found a parking spot closest to the door.  
  
"Do we still have cause to be alarmed? They aren't in the car making out or anything, so I think they just went dancing."  
  
"Yes we do Brock, now get Zach and let's go. If he's got her in there and he's done anything I'm going to kill the slime."  
  
"Whoa tiger! You ever thought about getting in the ring with that rage? You would put my insane act to shame!"  
  
With a quick smile Ariel hopped the steps passing the bouncer and getting a stamp on her hand. She turned around and saw Zach and Brock walking slowly up the stairs and with one look of acknowledgment to the bouncer at the door and a few quick handshakes because they were famous they entered the club and immediately broke up to try and find Hayley.  
  
**************  
  
"Oh you are sooo funny Randy! I can't believe I was worried about coming out with you tonight."  
  
I hadn't realized what I was doing at first because ever since we had gotten into the club I had been drinking more and more wine to Randy's beer and I was totally off kilter. Randy kept whispering things in my ears about heading to his car for a little more fun and I was to the point where I was about up for anything.  
  
He took my hand and we started making our way to the door when a girl passed by be bumping into me and knocking me more into Randy then I had been. He was already holding most of me in his arms to begin with; this wasn't adding anything to it. When I looked up to yell at the girl I noticed that she looked familiar. With a quick drunken wave of my hand I opened my mouth to speak and starting laughing. It couldn't be her, because Brock wasn't with her.  
  
We got to his car and he pushed me up against it and started kissing my neck, while I murmured more words I couldn't really understand and laughing at all the wrong times.  
  
"I really think you're an awesome girl Hayley and I think we can be really good together."  
  
"Randy."  
  
"Yes Hayley?"  
  
"I wanna see Zach now; can you take me to him?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes and realized I had something wrong entirely. I was out with him and as such I wasn't supposed to be bringing up anyone but him and just enjoying the moment. I wasn't enjoying what Randy was doing with me at all though, and a voice in my head screamed to me that I had to get out of here fast.  
  
"I can make you forget all about Gowen. Just focus on what I can do for you. How about we get into my car.get a little more comfortable?"  
  
I pushed all thoughts of Zach out of my head, and tried to quiet the voice in my head telling me this was totally wrong, and jumping into the backseat of his car, falling over I burst out laughing. This was the funniest night ever. I couldn't even remember how many drinks I had ended up having. I just knew I was feeling pretty good.  
  
*****************  
  
"Brock where's Zach?" Ariel asked yelling in his ear to make sure she heard him.  
  
"He's looking for Hayley alright? What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is she just walked out of here with him and we need to get out there fast before he takes off with her again."  
  
"How do you know it was her?"  
  
"I know Hayley and right now I don't think she's in her right mind. So go find him and meet me outside. I have to make sure this car doesn't leave again tonight unless Hayley is safely not in it."  
  
***************************  
  
Randy started to kiss down m neck, making his way down my chest and all I could do was sit there and pretend to like it. I told him once to stop but he has been so into what he was doing, he just grunted that I would like it, and kept going. He came up to look me in the face and then he went to work on undoing my pants. I knew this was something I wasn't ready for and I kicked him off me.  
  
Being stuck in the backseat of this car didn't help and he just came back at me and slapped me in the face.  
  
"Why are you being such a baby? You know you want this as much as I do. I could tell that day in the hotel."  
  
"What. What are you talking about Randy?"  
  
"Oh don't try to deny it; I see it on your face right now. No woman can turn down Orton."  
  
"Randy get off me now!" I managed to scream, finally coming to me senses and wanting nothing more then to get out of this car.  
  
"Just relax baby."  
  
At that moment I saw the car door fly off its hinge and Brock's huge chest come into the car and grab Randy out. I didn't know what was going on but I was just happy that someone had gotten there before things got out of hand. I didn't know how I would have dealt with that. As I started to move and place my clothes back where they belonged, I saw Ariel coming into the car.  
  
"Thank God we got here in time. Are you alright Hayley?"  
  
I got one good look at her and was so relieved that she wasn't a dream; I didn't even see Zach stick his head in the window on the other side of the car. Jumping out of my skin when I looked up, I looked back at Ariel and allowed myself to be taken into the darkness.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: okay so I will never write a rape, this is as close as I come to anything that dark to be honest, I think I could write it, but for this story my heart isn't in it and this is a romance and motivational, so I'm not messing with a good thing. I also made her faint at the end for those of you that don't get it. LOL so read and review and let me know. Now that I've done this I can make things a bit sweeter for the two of them! 


	9. Youre Just a Child With A Temper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: This took awhile to get out to you, and I'm doing it now as I sit here in pain from burning myself on the hand. So bear with me, it will be a chapter of normal length, but gods help me if it doesn't get out tonight. She did not faint at the end of the last chapter. I know she faded into the darkness and I said she fainted, but she passed out. It seems better to make that the story because she was wasted. There will also be a little bit of news on why she would pass out after not so many drinks coming as well. All will be revealed in this chapter as I strive to make this the best first person effort I've ever done. Thank you all for the reviews thus far, they do mean so much to me, and I hope that I can continue to make this story great for you. Also as a side note, now that the Aurora story has been put to bed, look for more work coming out for this fic and the Belle Black fic in the next couple of days. I've got a ton of idea's and where I want to take this to make it a sweet romance.  
  
**************  
  
"Bring her in here and put her down. I'm going to go get some smelling salts and see if we can't wake her up." Ariel said, leaving the two guys alone in Brock's hotel room with Hayley.  
  
"I don't think that what she needs is smelling salts. She's wasted. Can you smell that Zach? I can't believe Randy let her drink that much."  
  
"He had her in his car and he was going to hurt her. I think we can rule out what Randy is capable of can't we?"  
  
"Do you think he really would have hurt her man? We're on the road with these guys all the time. I mean I have to wonder if this girl didn't come on to him in a drunken heat and make him get to the point of no return. Where is your loyalties man?"  
  
Zach couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was something serious and Brock was sitting here asking him where his loyalties were. He loved doing what he did for a living but when it came to taking advantage of girls that didn't want to be taken advantage of, and especially someone who was young and naïve, there was just something not right about it, and he couldn't believe Brock couldn't see it.  
  
Coming back into the room Ariel bent down beside her friend and leaned over her face. That's when she realized that her friend was wasted. Putting down the bag of ice and the smelling salts she had, she looked up at Zach.  
  
"She's totally and completely wasted. She didn't pass out by accident in that car. She's too far gone."  
  
"We figured that much out sweetheart. She's just a lush is all?" Brock said coming up and standing behind her, looking over Hayley's sleepy form.  
  
"No Brock you don't seem to get it. Hayley doesn't drink. Her dad was a drunk who used to beat her and her mother. So she totally told me she would never drink anything stronger then cola. She's passed out and I'm telling you right now, she wouldn't drink a drop. This was planted this way."  
  
"The smell coming off her is strong Ariel, so maybe you friend thought she should loosen up and have a good time with Randy. I was just telling Zach here that she probably got so wasted that she came on to him and now this is the repercussions of that."  
  
"Okay you know what? Right now I'm tired of all of you wrestlers. If she didn't want the damn interview with all of you so badly she wouldn't have been out with him in the first place. So I'm going to wake her up and then we are getting the hell away from all you. I'm sorry Zach. I will get you the questions she still had left to ask you, and you can write down answers to them that way."  
  
Zach nodded his head as Ariel picked up Hayley, feeling her body start to move as if she was waking up. Moving slowly towards the door, Ariel threw a look of disdain at Brock and walked out of the room. Zach limped slowly over to the door and shut it, turning his frustration on his friend.  
  
"We're pretty close right?"  
  
"Yeah man, we're best friends. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Then why is it so hard for you to see that I like this girl, and that she's young, and she wouldn't just go out with Randy and make a move on him, and then turn him down like a tease. She's not the type."  
  
"How do you know that from two days of being around her? You've known Randy for a year."  
  
"Yeah, you're totally right, but let me ask you this, how many times has he come to Smack down shows to see John and he's bragging about all the girls he gets? Then there's this one girl, who right off the top senses what an ass he is, but being a reporter for a school paper, she goes to see him. Something just doesn't add up, and I think I believe Ariel. I'm sick of being around me too."  
  
"She's just blowing off steam Zach. I'm sure Hayley will call you tomorrow and everything will make sense and this will all be some misunderstanding."  
  
"Whatever Brock. I will talk to her again and I will get answers, but for now, I think we should all just go to bed and forget this night ever happened. This is quickly turning out to be the worst trip of my life. I've still got to go speak at that school in two days."  
  
Grabbing his cane, he walked out of the room and down the hall. When he got to his door he paused. There was definitely more to this story then just her going out with Randy and wanting to get laid and then crying wolf, and he was just the person to find out. Even if Hayley didn't like it.  
  
***********************  
  
Stirring lightly in the bed, I woke up as the light streamed in on my face. I sat up slowly, grabbing my head as the sharp pain starting searing through it. I had no idea what had happened last night, and how I ended up back home in my bed and that thought scared me. I turned over in the bed and saw another body lying with me.  
  
"Oh God what have I done?"  
  
At that moment I saw the sheets move and Ariel popped out from under them. Looking at her, my face that had lost all color, suddenly regained it, and I sighed a huge sigh of relief. I had never been happier to see anyone in my entire life.  
  
"Ariel Jesus, I thought you were Randy."  
  
"So then it's true?"  
  
"What's true" I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Did you get drunk last night and want to sleep with Randy?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You know I don't drink anything stronger then pop when we do go out. How could you think I would?"  
  
"Cant you smell that Hayley? You absolutely smell like you've been swimming in it. We found you in Randy's car and I just assumed he was trying to hurt you, but hey if you liked all of it, then I'm sorry he's not here with you in your bed."  
  
I couldn't believe what she was saying. This was supposed to be my best friend and she really did think I was supposed to be sleeping with Randy right now. Knowing how I am about being with men, or even boys, and my whole thought process on drinking and how I would never touch it. I grabbed my head suddenly as I felt the headache start to pound again, driving my head completely crazy. Reaching into my bed stand I found the bottle of Advil and popped three.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to this right now. We've got to get to school, and you know what? I know what happened the entire night until you showed up for me. So if anything else I know that I didn't drink and that I didn't want to be with Randy other then to get my interview. I was the one that called you and told you we were going out in his car and you knew how much I didn't want it. So why don't you get dressed and I will see you at school alright?"  
  
"You seriously don't remember drinking last night?"  
  
"Not one bit. How did you get to me anyway?"  
  
"Brock and Zach drove us around the city and I figured if Randy was a sleaze bag he would take you clubbing and try to get you wasted. Seems I was right."  
  
"He didn't turn out to be what I thought in the beginning. Actually wait a second. In the beginning I shot him down, and I only took the date to get out and get another interview. The interview was good; totally not what I thought Randy would be like."  
  
"You went out with him because you couldn't date Zach, admit it."  
  
"Go get dressed and get to school. We can talk all about Zach later. I need to finish the interview this afternoon anyway if he's available."  
  
"He won't be available."  
  
"What do you mean he won't be available?"  
  
"I got pissed off at the two of them last night after we got you to the hotel at first. Brock wouldn't listen when I said you didn't drink and he thought you came onto Randy and made him be the ass he was. So I told Zach I hated all wrestlers right now, and walked out. I also told him I would bring him the remaining info and he could fill it out for you and get it back to you so you could do the article."  
  
"Oh Ariel."  
  
"Believe me; it's for the best this way Hayley. After last night we've had enough to do with those assholes. I'm going to go take a shower, and be on my way. See you later at school?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
I watched her carry her clothes into the bathroom and shut the door. I know she didn't want me to talk to Zach or any of them anymore, but I still had a job to do before he talked to the seniors at school, and I only had two days left. Grabbing the phone off the cradle, I dialed the number I had found I learned off by heart.  
  
"Marriott Hotel."  
  
"Can I please be put through to Zach Gowen's room please?"  
  
"One Moment."  
  
I waited for more then one moment to be connected to his room. I was about to give up hope when I heard the familiar voice on the line. At first not knowing what to say I sat there in silence, and then when I realized he might be ready to hang up, I spoke.  
  
"Zach?"  
  
"Hayley? Does Ariel know you are calling me?"  
  
"No she's in the shower. I don't care what Ariel thinks Zach. I'm calling because I have to get the rest of the interview done and I'm wondering if you're free later this afternoon. I've got free periods all afternoon and thought it would be the perfect time to get this wrapped up."  
  
"I'm free. You want to come here, or I meet you somewhere?"  
  
"I'll come there. See you soon Zach, and thanks."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"No problem Hayley, I will see you soon."  
  
Placing the phone back on the hook, I looked at my desk, where the promotional pictures of Zach were lying face up. Walking over to my desk I took one look at them and smiled. I was going to finish this article the way it deserved, and I was going to put this Randy shit behind me, and when everything was all said and done, and I could go back to normal, I was going to make Zach Gowen a part of my life.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: This chapter comes out like shit, yes I know it does, but I needed to get something out there based on the last chapter's events. I also made you think about something if you can tell what it is, or what you think it might be, put it in your review. If not the next chapter will explain what really happened with Hayley and Randy. 


	10. I Wanna Show You What I'm Made Of

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: So here comes another one! I'm really happy in a lot of ways that Aurora finally found happiness in my other story because I've got so many fictions on the go right now and I need to totally get my ass in gear, but the actual story will not be finished until I get a thank you chapter up and loaded. So look out for that soon, so you can all see how much you mean to me. Every story I write tends to get more people into it that I didn't know before, and then they stick with all the new ones. So thank you guys so much for that but you will each have an individual thing where I thank all of you coming soon. Also on an injury update, it seems my neck is not broken, which was what we originally thought because this is the third time I've done this when I'm wrestling. It was pulled like all the other times, and I've got a brace on it now, so all is well, I will live but I have to wear this for awhile and also manage to make myself not so uncomfortable when I write! LOL such is the life of the girl that wants to be the female Jeff Hardy, LOL. So here comes the next installment which I hope you will all like in some ways, but it wont be put to bed just yet, so stay tuned!  
  
*****************  
  
I pulled up in front of the hotel and got out of the car. I knew that I would be taking a huge chance of running into Randy when I walked through the hotel doors, but that no longer fazed me. I knew what my friends thought of me and that feeling was bad enough. Hearing some idiot wrestler's talk about what a good lay I might have been wasn't something I was too concerned with. Walking up the front walkway and into the hotel I scanned the room for anyone of the wrestlers that might be there to cause me some problems. When Randy and Brock weren't in sight, I made my way past the front desk and right to the elevators.  
  
"Well if it isn't the ice princess."  
  
I knew the voice without even turning around. I knew this was bound to happen, and now I realized why Zach had seemed insistent that I meet him somewhere else other then the hotel. He didn't think I would want to handle this shit either.  
  
"Ice princess? Isn't it me that should be calling you a rapist?"  
  
"I didn't lay a hand on you and you know it. It's not my fault when you drink you can't handle yourself."  
  
"No actually you laid two hands on me if you want me to totally get specific with you. I mean you can count cant you? I also don't know where you get off telling me I drank anything when I don't drink."  
  
"Well you drank last night princess."  
  
"Yeah, which I'm sure was helped along with some narcotic you seemed to have stashed for a situation just like that. I remember you were the one that kept walking away to get me my coke every time I wanted one."  
  
That seemed to have gotten to him. I scanned his face and soon realized that he knew he had been caught by me. He had put something into my drink to make me think I was wasted, and I could also bet me entire life that he dumped some of his drink on me to make me seem like I was really wasted beyond recognition. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why.  
  
"Why don't you just admit you had a good time until those goody two shoes friends of yours showed up? I mean I always thought Zach was a little saint but your friend and Brock shocked me. Brock normally is a smart guy and knows when to leave things well enough alone."  
  
"Listen, I've got somewhere I need to be, so do me a huge favor Randy and forget you know me, and that we even talked about doing an interview. I know I will have no issue doing it. You have anything else you want to say, call the school and fight with them, because after last night and learning what an asshole you really are, I'm done. Try your line on some other idiot."  
  
Walking away and getting into the elevator I pushed Zach's floor and waited until the door closed before sighing heavily. I didn't think doing that would be any harder. I still didn't remember what had happened in its entirety last night and now after this fight with Randy over it, I had more of a drive to talk to Zach and see what he could tell me. I just knew that whatever he could tell I was probably going to be something I didn't like.  
  
****************  
  
By the time I got to Zach's room I was a mess. I had begun to think about what could have happened had my friends not shown up and gotten me out of there, and that thought alone made me cry. Here I was so close to the end of my high school life and moving on to something bigger and better and I couldn't even handle myself on little date with someone a little older? I had to go and make a mess of everything. I just hoped that Zach still wanted to do the interview with me and speak at the school still. Because if he didn't and it was because of something that had happened with me, I wouldn't be able to live it down.  
  
"Come on in Hayley, I've been waiting for you to get here."  
  
I walked into his room slowly and turned to face him. He could tell I was a mess just by looking at me and I knew that he was concerned. I just didn't want to make it seem like I needed him to comfort me. I was here for the interview and the interview only. Then once that was done, he would be on his way to the school to public speaking to them, and then he would be back where he belonged, far away from me.  
  
"Thanks Zach, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. I had a little fight getting in downstairs."  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"The one and only. So what you do say we get started?"  
  
"Take it away; I'm all ready for you."  
  
Sitting down, I pulled out the tape recorder which I was now bringing with me on my writing assignments to make sure I didn't miss anything that might make the whole interview a little better. Zach saw me pull it out and threw me a weird face.  
  
"Does this bother you?"  
  
"Not at all, it's just you didn't have it last time did you? I mean what makes this time any different?"  
  
"Nothing, but my mind isn't at its best right now and I don't want to forget anything that when this interview goes to print, could make it less then what it should be that's all. But if it bothers you, I can put it away and just use my notes."  
  
"No keep it, and thanks for explaining it to me. So what else did you want to know about Hayley?"  
  
"What's your ultimate goal within the sport?"  
  
"My ultimate goal is to make a difference in somebody's life. There are so many professional athletes who bask in the glow of their fame and wealth but refuse to give back to the people who made them a "star". I think if you're on TV, then you have a responsibility to use your fame for something positive. We are role models, whether we want to be or not, and it's our duty to give back to the community."  
  
"So do you think you've done that thus far in your career Zach?"  
  
"Well if anything, my story got you interested in it didn't it? I mean if you didn't want to be here with me you wouldn't be and someone else would have been here asking these questions. So I made a difference with you didn't I?"  
  
I knew where he was taking this even before he did and although I didn't really want to rehash all of this, I had to admit I didn't mind it at all. I had to be honest with him from now on, and if that meant telling him that I did like him, and he had made a huge impact on my life now, then so be it.  
  
"Yes Zach you have made a difference in what my life was like before, and what it is now, and also my take on the wrestling business. Can we get back to the questions now?"  
  
"Sure, shoot me another one."  
  
"Who in WWE would you like to tag with most?"  
  
"Spanky. I think we would make a tremendous tag team. With his wrestling skill and my boyish good looks and charm, we would be unstoppable!"  
  
"Explain Spanky to me please?"  
  
"His name is Brian Kendrick. He's been an Independent star as long as I have, and he's done really well for himself. He recently got the shit kicked out of him by Brock on television and actually hurt himself. He trained in Shawn Michaels wrestling school before hitting it big on WWE."  
  
"Thank you. I hadn't heard of him before."  
  
"Hayley, before you go on asking me questions, I think there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"What would that be Zach?"  
  
"What happened last night and why it even had to happen in the first place?"  
  
"What do you mean? I went out with Randy to get an interview end of story."  
  
"You could have easily gone out with me to get an interview Hayley, I mean that's the whole reason I'm here talking to you isn't it? You told me you were single, but you weren't interested in dating. Is it just me your not interested in?"  
  
"No Zach, you're the reason I'm not dating and the reason I can't date anyone."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Do you realize that ever since the night I saw you on my television at home and then you called me, I liked you?"  
  
"You don't seem to show it very well. I mean I know I have one leg and everything and that might not be the best thing for a girl to deal with, but I think I'm a nice enough man."  
  
"You aren't listening to me. You are sitting there making judgments again because you think that because you have one leg people don't see who you really are. I see how nice a man you are Zach, I've seen it since I picked you up at the airport and we've been talking with one another. I didn't say I didn't want to date you because you had one leg. I don't want to date you because I am going to get myself attached and you are going to be leaving Toronto in a few days and we may never speak again. I do not and I will not get attached and have you break my heart Zach Gowen."  
  
"Okay wait a minute here. Did you just say you liked me? And that the only thing stopping you from hanging with me and going out with me was because I would be leaving town and you don't want me to hurt you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that's what I said. Now can we please finish this damn interview so I can let you go back to your life and I can get back to mine?"  
  
"Yeah sure, back to the interview."  
  
I looked over at Zach who looked totally lost in a sea of his own thoughts. I would have given anything at that moment to be able to read them, but I couldn't and it was obvious he wasn't going to share them with me. I just had to make it through the rest of these questions and then we could go back to our normal lives. Whatever that was.  
  
******************  
  
A/N2: So I didn't so much in this chapter, but wait! I did tie up a loose end from the last one, with her and Randy and the whole drinking thing, and look at the end of this chapter and tell me what you see developing. We've got Zach's mind in overdrive and Hayley admitting the only thing stopping her is fear of rejection when the time comes for him to leave, awwww, am I good or am I good? LOL review as always and I will be back later with another installment. 


	11. If I Ran Away, Would I Have The Strength...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Guess Whose Back? Sorry that's totally Eminem talking right now and not me. I am back though and I'm going to do yet another chapter in this on going saga, but first! I wanted to let you all know for those of you that are hooked right in my DOOL/WWE tale, that I will be updating that tomorrow. I just wrote about three chapter's offline again, and I've been doing some real life digging on our favorite stars. So look for that sometime tomorrow, but for now how about we just get to the whole Zach thing right? We got rid of Randy the rapist, so who shall enter this tale now? And Will Hayley gives in and let herself be loved by Zach, all of this and more in the next installment of Lipstick and Bruises.  
  
******************  
  
"What can I do for you Zach?" Jim asked as Zach entered his hotel room and took a seat on the chair in front of the mini bar.  
  
"I need to ask you for a job."  
  
"Don't you already have one of those son?"  
  
"It's not for me, and it's not in the ring."  
  
"Okay son, you've got my attention. You want to tell me why you are here now asking for a job for someone?"  
  
"There's this girl I met-  
  
"So this has to do with a girl?"  
  
"Jim just hear me out alright? I met this girl and she is the girl that's doing the article for her school paper. You know the school I have to speak at tomorrow? Well she's an awesome writer and if there is anything available I would like you to consider seeing her for an interview and maybe you can hire her."  
  
"Has this girl done anything besides her school paper?"  
  
"I don't know Jim."  
  
"Okay hang on a second here. You are supposed to be speaking at a High School tomorrow are you not? So this girl goes to high school? Zach you need to lay off this girl and you need to do it now. She's way too young."  
  
"Jim I didn't come here asking to speak to my father. What I needed was to find out if you had any available positions that needed immediate filling. I know lately the writing has been shit, and I think that you should really see this girl about a job. She's been so professional when she's with me."  
  
"I'm not trying to be your father Zach; I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into and what this could do if it all backfires in your face. Do you realize we have been hit with rape allegations before?"  
  
"JESUS Jim, I haven't laid a damn hand on her. I like her, I will admit that, but she's legal and she's smart enough to know what she wants and what's good for her. I'm only here asking for a job."  
  
"Does she know you're here asking for a job on her behalf Zach?"  
  
"No. We finished the interview earlier and now there is a chance I wont see her ever again. So she has no idea whatsoever that I'm doing this and well I don't want her to know if you do decide to hire her that it was me that brought it up. I just think in the long run we can use her."  
  
"Any wrestling background at all?"  
  
"No, not one ounce."  
  
"Then Zach, I'm sorry but it doesn't look like I want to see her at all. We have to have people in this business who know the sport and the entertainment side and that want to make things better around here. We have enough college grads out in the office writing shit that they think we can sell. I don't want to hear any more about this alright?"  
  
"You don't know what you're missing out on here Jim, but yeah I get it, and you won't hear another word from me. Thanks for seeing me this late. Sorry for the intrusion."  
  
As Zach left the hotel room feeling rejected and hopeless, he went back to his room and sat down on the bed. He had to do something to make sure that if Hayley did take a chance on them, they wouldn't be split apart, and the job was his last hope. If he couldn't do this for her and make her see how well they would fit together, life just wouldn't be worth living the same anymore.  
  
******************  
  
Turning the television down, I heard my mom screaming up from the bottom of the stairs to come down. There was someone here to see me, and he might not have long to wait. Thinking it might be Zach, I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and when I reached the bottom to catch my breath who I saw standing there shocked me. I never expected to see him ever again.  
  
"Mike, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We need to talk; do you think we could go down to your basement?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not. Mom if you need me or if someone calls, I will be downstairs with Mike alright?"  
  
I saw the look my mother threw in my direction. It was one of pure hatred. She hadn't liked Mike to begin with and when she had found out that he not only cheated on me, but he was sleeping around since the start, well my mother just lost it. So right now I could totally understand why she was so upset and giving Mike and I the look of death.  
  
"Sure honey, just be careful."  
  
We made our way down the stairs and when we got to the bottom, Mike came up right in my face and tried to kiss me. I pushed him backwards, with him falling on a couple of paint cans that my dad had left over from the kitchen painting a few months before. I didn't know what Mike's game was, but it was about time I found out.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"I miss you Hayley, didn't we have good times together?"  
  
"Not that I can recall, but that still doesn't answer my question good enough. You said you wanted to talk, so talk already and get the hell out of here. We broke up for a reason, and until now you haven't seen fit to talk to me about us, so why start now?"  
  
"There's this silly rumor going around school, and I mean I knew it wasn't true because you are like the freaking ice princess, but I heard that you met with Randy Orton and you guys had sex in his car."  
  
"Where did you hear this?"  
  
"Are you sitting here telling me you would lay that asshole but not your own boyfriend?"  
  
"Shut up Mike and just tell me who the hell told you this?"  
  
"Michelle told me, and apparently Ariel told her."  
  
"Ariel wouldn't do something like that to me, not to mention that it is all a bunch of lies."  
  
"So you never went out with Randy Orton of the WWE?"  
  
"Yes I went out with him, but going out and getting a story and sleeping with him are two entirely different things. Now that you've told me and you've come here and made an even bigger ass of yourself, I want you to leave."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest what I was saying to him but he didn't stand a chance. Not only was I hurt that this thing about Randy was now starting to get around to the school, but that my best friend could have been the one behind it was enough to make me wanna be sick to my stomach. I had to get him out of this house and then I had to get to the bottom of it, and I had to do it fast before it got any worse and I was pregnant or something.  
  
*******************  
  
It was pouring rain when I got into the cab to make my way to the hotel. I had tried to talk to Ariel and it seemed she didn't want to take my calls for some reason. I knew the reason and I knew that something was seriously wrong with everyone around me, and the only person that seemed normal was the one man I didn't want to get into anything with. But here I was sitting in the cab on the way to the hotel, and I found that I couldn't wait to see him again. He had been through so much in his life and people not really treating him the way he deserved, so I knew that he would know what I felt like right at that moment.  
  
Stepping out of the car I made my way into the hotel. I knew I looked like shit, and I knew that people were staring at me, but at that moment in time it didn't bother me anymore. I was there for one reason and one reason only and that was to see someone that I knew would totally get me without asking one thing of me.  
  
I got into the elevator and looking around the lobby one last time I saw something as the door was about to shut. Grabbing the door between my two hands I opened it and hopped back out. Making my way over to the other side of the lobby, dripping water as I went, I got close enough to them and coughed loudly. Ariel turned around, and with a huge laugh put her arms around me in a huge fake hug. I could smell the beer coming off her but at that moment I didn't care. This was the girl that was supposed to be my best friend and now here she was with Brock, another one of the people that just assumed I had come onto Randy, and they were acting stupid and like nothing was the matter. It was all I could do not to smack the two of them together to smarten them up.  
  
"I missed you so much girly. Did you finally finish the interview with our boy Zachy?"  
  
"Ariel shut up and come with me now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. You know as your best friend the least you could have done was tell me what you and Randy were really doing in that car; I mean you didn't tell me anything. But you seem content enough to keep coming here to see him don't you?"  
  
"I'm not here to see Randy you stupid twit. If you knew anything about me and if you weren't so damn wasted right now and entranced by anything that walks by with a dick between its legs you would know me, and know that I don't do that sort of thing with anyone."  
  
"You have no right to say that shit to me Hayley, you ice princess."  
  
"That's funny, that's the same thing Randy called me earlier this morning. Seems like you have a new friend to replace me with Ariel. I hope you're happy. You damn well know I don't drink and you know he drugged me, but because your new toy is friends with him, it's automatic that I'm not telling the truth. Well I didn't come here to fight with you. I came over to tell you that you're forgotten to me, and when they fuck you over, don't come back looking for me to be friends with again. It's done and it's over. Just don't take it out on the school next time."  
  
*********************  
  
As I stepped onto Zach's floor I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get all the wetness out before I hit his door. I didn't want to look like a drowned rat when he opened his door. I knew I had to look pretty bad, with the tears that I had managed to let fall in the elevator on the way up to his floor. Now standing in front of his door, I didn't know what I was going to do; I just knew I had to do something.  
  
Zach opened the door and my eyes nearly came out of my head. He was there in a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt and he just looked so comfortable. I knew I had made the right decision coming to his room.  
  
"Hayley, my God what happened to you?"  
  
Before I could say a word and before he could allow me to come in, I jumped at him, and put my lips to his, just wanting to taste him and be with him and not have to worry about any of this other shit that had happened in the last week since he had come to town. I didn't want to care about my parents at home, I didn't want to care about Ariel, and I for damn sure didn't want to have to think about what a good girl I was and being called an ice princess. All I wanted at that moment was Zach, and Zach was what I was damn well going to have. We continued to kiss all the way back into the room, and I kicked the door shut with my feet. I didn't know where this was going to go, but I was ready for anything.  
  
********************** 


	12. Zach Speaks Out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Had a couple days off and given myself some time to make the ideas come to me. So I am back in the habit and I'm hoping that after the shock of that last chapter, I can make this one as good since it has to feed off the last one. I have been going insane offline writing my DOOL fiction, and now that I've got chapter on chapter of that to type up and I know I'm well ahead of the game, I want to make sure I don't leave this one in the dust at all. So as always read and review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, like you did with the last chapter anyway, and I will take it from there.  
  
********************  
  
Sunny Blessing Times  
  
My Interview with Zach Gowen of the WWE. Why he is the enigma and what makes him so down to earth!  
  
By Hayley Peterson  
  
There is an eerie calm over the hallways as we the students get ready for the final months of our lives as high school seniors. In an effort to make the whole leaving a better one, the school has decided that they wanted to have a famous guest speaker to come in and motivate us and make us look forward to the next part of our lives.  
  
So when I was approached to do a sit down interview with this person, I jumped at the chance. Getting into a good program for writing and for journalism has always been a dream, and with this on my resume, I was almost guaranteed a shot at a good school and a job later on down the road. What I learned as a senior and as a normal blood running female girl, is this person didn't turn out to be my meal ticket to a better future. He turned out to be so much more, and now here is my chance to show you just what I mean by that.  
  
So without further ado, let me introduce you to the one and only Zach Gowen of the WWE, and let me let you see his answers to the important questions that everyone wants to know, and why he is the best person to give us our senior motivation.  
  
"How old are you, when is your birthday and where did you grow up?"  
  
"I am twenty years old now, my birthday was March 30, and I was born in 1983. I grew up in Detroit Michigan. Is that good enough?"  
  
"More then enough. My next question is what made you start wrestling?"  
  
"Everyone asks me that, and it's funny because I give a different version every time I answer."  
  
"So what would your answer be at this moment in time, right here in the diner with me?"  
  
"I was a sophomore in high school, I was watching Nitro and Raw, and talking to a girl on the phone. She asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, and I told her that I wanted to be a pro wrestler. She laughed at the notion of a one legged kid being a pro wrestler but the more I thought about it, the more I believed that I could do it! A few years later I was at a mall when I noticed a couple of men chain wrestling in the middle of the mall! I asked them what was going on and they directed me to the Thunder Zone Wrestling School."  
  
"What's your ultimate goal within the sport?"  
  
"My ultimate goal is to make a difference in somebody's life. There are so many professional athletes who bask in the glow of their fame and wealth but refuse to give back to the people who made them a "star". I think if you're on TV, then you have a responsibility to use your fame for something positive. We are role models, whether we want to be or not, and it's our duty to give back to the community."  
  
"So do you think you've done that thus far in your career Zach?"  
  
"Well if anything, my story got you interested in it didn't it? I mean if you didn't want to be here with me you wouldn't be and someone else would have been here asking these questions. So I made a difference with you didn't I?"  
  
"Yes Zach you have made a difference in what my life was like before, and what it is now, and also my take on the wrestling business. Can we get back to the questions now?"  
  
"Sure, shoot me another one."  
  
"Who in WWE would you like to tag with most?"  
  
"Spanky. I think we would make a tremendous tag team. With his wrestling skill and my boyish good looks and charm, we would be unstoppable!"  
  
"Explain Spanky to me please?"  
  
"His name is Brian Kendrick. He's been an Independent star as long as I have, and he's done really well for himself. He recently got the shit kicked out of him by Brock on television and actually hurt himself. He trained in Shawn Michael's wrestling school before hitting it big on WWE."  
  
"What are your thoughts about Women's Wrestling?"  
  
" Well, I think some of it's good and some of it's bad. I remember in the 80's when it was good with Scary Sherri and Moolah. Then it got pretty bad for a while. I think women's wrestling now a days is getting much better. I know that Fit Finlay (he's the man, by the way) is working with the women of the WWE and he's improved them ten-fold. I think that Victoria can be a huge star. As far as Japanese women go, they are the best. Their matches are on par with the men's matches."  
  
"Would or have you ever considered using a false leg in the ring?"  
  
" I have used my prosthesis in the ring before, but I don't prefer it. It's very awkward for me and it just gets in the way. It's also very expensive and I really don't make enough money on the Indy circuit to buy a new one! Plus, it can be a very dangerous weapon. On second thought, I might start using it more often."  
  
"How did you lose your leg? Was it wrestling related?" "No, it wasn't related to anything with this business. I told you before how into the business I really am, but I developed a cancer in my leg at a young age, and the doctors told me that it was either my leg or my life. I choose life."  
  
"Can you explain to me how it all came about?"  
  
"One day while partaking in recess a soccer ball hit me in the knee. My mom brushed it off as a pulled muscle and went on vacation the next day. I would sporadically complain, but not enough to make it seem serious. I was misdiagnosed for a long time. Eventually my leg just broke so I was in a cast all summer. Once the cast came off it became apparent that my knee swelled up way too much and a calcification buildup was found in the femur. The doctors told my mom it isn't serious and that I was just looking for attention. After seeing no improvement, we were sent to a specialist that finally diagnosed my problem as cancer."  
  
"So you've had to deal with a lot of hard things in a short amount of time then."  
  
"Is that a question?"  
  
"No, more like an observation. So what happened after the diagnosis?"  
  
They put me on chemo right away to try and beat the tumor. I more or less lived in the cancer ward of the hospital and befriended many other children suffering from brain cancer and leukemia. The tumor was not going down in size and because this type of cancer spreads to the lungs, I was told that either I loose the leg or else I will die. Around this time, I was contacted by the Make a Wish Foundation. I passed up my opportunity for a wish because I knew that I would beat this and there are other children who ultimately would succumb to their disease. If I were to make a wish, it would have been to meet Hulk Hogan. The day before my amputation my family went out to Red Lobster and then saw a movie. All along my biggest concern was how much of my leg would be taken off since the surgeon was unaware of exactly how far the tumor had spread. I was left with my hip and 8 centimeters of my leg. Because the stump is so short daily exercises like walking can be incredibly difficult and could result in serious injury for me, so I have to take it easy."  
  
"That's an incredible story. Is there anything else that you want to tell everyone that will read this, and won't be there to see you talk tomorrow?"  
  
"I just want to tell them that you need to stay in school, because it will help you in the long run to live your dreams. Until I got contracted by the WWE that's what I was doing. I wrestled, but I still managed to keep my head on my shoulders and get my ass in school to learn. It's something that you need to do and it will enrich your life so much. For anyone else that reads this, you'll see me tomorrow and we can talk one on one."  
  
**************************  
  
I looked over the finished product and looked up at my teacher. Shaking my head I told him to go ahead with it, and I couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the front page for everyone to see. Since I had left Zach's hotel room that morning, I had the article and my future on my mind. Now it seemed the two were coming together, and I was finally going to get to live my dream.  
  
As I was about to leave the editor's office, the phone rang. Running around the table to answer it, and grabbing it up quickly and trying to catch my breath, I waited for the person on the line to speak.  
  
"May I speak to Hayley Peterson please?"  
  
"This is her, how can I help you?"  
  
"This is Jim Ross from World Wrestling Entertainment. Is it possible we can meet for a lunch meeting?"  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. The article hadn't even hit the press yet and I was already getting calls from the WWE. I knew the article and interview were done in just the right way, so there was no reason for Jim to be worried. So him calling and asking me for a lunch meeting worried me. What would he want with me, and why did he want to do it now, when everyone would be leaving town that very night?  
  
"I can meet you, any place you have in mind?"  
  
"The hotel lobby at 1 PM. And Hayley, could you come alone? I don't want too much attention brought on me right now."  
  
"For sure Jim. See you in a few hours."  
  
************************* 


	13. Then One By One, The Angels Would Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: As always thank you all for the reviews on the last couple of chapters, if I haven't thanked you all enough in the last two weeks, LOL. It's keeping me going with this story even when I sometimes just don't feel like writing. None the less it is about Zach so I've got the best incentive to finish it in the world. Much better then the Matt Hardy one, LOL. All Hail Zach. Anyway, the interview was easy to write because all of Zach's answers were actually all in his own words. I didn't bother to change them; I just looked for interviews with him. It's awesome what the net and your friends in the business can get you on short notice. So none the less, here is the next chapter. The one where Zach will talk to the school and Hayley will meet with Jim Ross. For the record, she is going to be away from the school when he talks to them. Just so if I don't do it right, then you know why she's not there for the best part, LOL.  
  
**********************  
  
Zach walked through the halls. He didn't know why he was looking for her, but he sure hoped that he would see Hayley there. He had no issue speaking with people about what he had been through, he'd been doing it for months now since he had been with the WWE, but with the growing closeness between them, and what had happened between them in his hotel the night before, he really thought that having her there would make it go that much better.  
  
He knew he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Ever since she had admitted to actually liking him, he wasn't able to remove it, and he knew that it showed. Thank God the principal of the high school just thought he was smiling because he was a nice guy. It saved him from having to explain that he might just be in love with one of his students.  
  
They made their way into the gymnasium and walked toward the stage. The students were already there, so when he started walking in, he heard people gasp and begin talking between themselves. He remembered fondly what happened in high school for him, and from what he could gather, things hadn't changed much. It was still the same people whispering and watching him like there was something wrong with him.  
  
Getting to the stage, Zach took the microphone from the teacher that had introduced him. He tried to search his mind for her name, but he couldn't remember and so he just decided to say thank you, be polite and begin the motivational speech he was here to perform.  
  
"I gather you all know who I am, and why I am here today, but for those of you with the look of fear on your faces, I am Zach Gowen, current Superstar on Smack Down which is a televised program done by the WWE, which would be the World Wrestling Entertainment business. So why don't you all get comfortable and let me talk to you for a few minutes about why I'm here and why you have to be here to listen to it."  
  
Looking over to the teachers all standing at the side of the platform for confirmed go ahead; he looked back out at the audience of students. There were a few girls who were smiling at him with love in their eyes, and there were some guys that looked pissed off that the girls were doing it to begin with. He knew doing this was going to be hard because they were young and they just didn't care what he had to say, but he hoped that when they heard what he had to say to them, they would change their minds. Bending his head down and clearing his throat, ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, he looked up, and that's when he saw her.  
  
Standing by the exit with the saddest look in her eye, she waved to him and pointed to the door, letting him know with her motion that she had to go and wouldn't be there after all to hear what he had to say. Nodding his head slightly so she could tell that he was alright with it, he saw her turn on her heel and head out the door. Looking up towards the students again, he cleared his throat and got ready to speak.  
  
*******************************  
  
Looking nervously around the hotel bar I waited for Jim to make his presence known, so that I could finish this meeting and get back to the school to hear Zach speak. I had caught his eye before I left the actual gym, and he had looked like he really needed someone to be there for him, just as much as I wanted to be there for him. I hadn't called him since the night before in his hotel room, and I figured it was all just something better left forgotten, and as long as I lived I had to make sure that no one found out about it.  
  
I couldn't help wondering if that was the reason I was here to begin with. Ever since I learned about Ariel's turn, and Brock and Randy's claim that I had wanted Randy to take me in the car the entire time I was trapped there, even though they saw my face when they took me out, I was worried that it would come back and bite me in the ass. I really did hope that Jim wasn't here to possibly pay me off to make sure I kept my mouth shut. I knew that what happened that night in the car, as well as Randy drugging me to believe I was wasted, were all things I could make a lot of money on, if I wanted too, but the simple fact was I couldn't wait until the wrestlers got themselves out of town.  
  
Looking up as the elevator opened I saw a young blonde man get off and walk towards me. I didn't recognize him as anyone I had ever seen before, but he did seem pretty intent on walking right up to me so I assumed it had something to do with Jim and why he wasn't here yet, it already being after one, the agreed upon time.  
  
"Hayley Peterson?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Brian Kendrick. Jim told me to come downstairs and keep you company while he finishes up a few things he's working on for my show next week."  
  
"Well that was necessary, so if you want to take off and do something more entertaining I wouldn't be offended Brian, but I do thank you for bringing me the message."  
  
"Actually if you don't mind, I don't have anything else planned anyway. So I wouldn't mind some company myself."  
  
"I'm shocked you don't have plans."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You're a wrestler, and you seem to be natural blonde. Most women swoon over that type of thing when they are around you don't they?"  
  
"Not that I've seen nope. But does that mean I should expect you to swoon right now? Because I really don't know how to deal with something like that."  
  
"No worries, I don't like wrestlers."  
  
"Well then I'm going to have to make sure to change your mind one of these days then."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. So do you know why Jim asked you here?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue actually. I was just about to ask you if you knew."  
  
"No I am just the lap dog right now. If you haven't noticed, I can't really get around very well." He said as he pointed to his taped up ribs and his cast on his leg.  
  
"That's rough; did that happen in the ring?"  
  
"Yeah last week, I took a heavy beating from our one and only Brock Lesnar."  
  
"I've come across him since I've been here, so I can see what you mean."  
  
Just as Brian was about to ask me something I noticed a man come up behind us. This was obviously the one and only Jim Ross. Brian managed to get himself off the bar stool with relative ease and gently touched her on the arm before leaving.  
  
"I will change your mind about all wrestlers."  
  
"I'll hold you to it."  
  
When he had safely walked away I smiled and turned to Jim. I had to know why I was here and I had to know now, before I drove myself more insane with worry then was necessary.  
  
"So Mr. Ross, can you tell me why you needed me here?"  
  
"All in due time Hayley. All in due time."  
  
**************************  
  
"Your school wanted me to come here and talk to you and motivate you to do something great with your life. I would even go so far as to assume that they want me to tell you all to go to college and then work your way out from there. I am not the best person to talk about going to college. Did I do it? Yes I did, but I ended up following my dream of being a competitor in the ring, and it took me to where I am now, and I don't think I would go back and change how it happened. So my advice to all of you is simple. Figure out what you want to do with your lives. Sit with your friends and see what you are best at, and then figure out the plan to make that dream a reality and go from there. Don't let someone else dictate to you what you can and cannot do because if you allow that, then you are going one step behind instead of one step forward."  
  
Looking out among the students he saw their faces get more interested. It was obvious that everyone that was here that day thought that they were going to get preached too and he knew that no matter what he said to them, he couldn't preach to them about doing something they just weren't ready to do already themselves.  
  
"I am going to tell you a little bit about me for those of you that don't know, so you can see what I've been through in my life and how I got to be where I am right now. I got cancer when I was really young. Ages don't matter at this point, the courage and heart that I have does though. I got cancer in my leg and I remember being told that no one knew what the real issue was. I took some time lately and gone over that in my head and I think these people just took the easy answers out. I eventually got diagnosed properly and was told it was my leg or my life. I'm standing here in front of you, a man with one leg, so it's obvious which path I chose. But even before that, I knew I wasn't allowing myself to be taken like this. I was going to fight and I was going to fight hard to beat this. They did take my leg, and some people would say that means that I am half a man, but what it tells me, is that it took something from me that didn't matter as much as standing here does today. I had so much life to live and I wasn't about to let cancer beat me down."  
  
"Well they took the leg, and I was a sick kid for a long time, sometimes even now things can get harsh and I'm always thinking about things getting to the point of no return again. But I know now what I knew then. I am strong and I had to be able to live my dreams and the only way that is about to happen is to beat the cancer and beat what might be bringing me down. So I turned down the make a wish people, I turned away better treatments and I beat this, with one leg."  
  
"The reason your school has me here today is to let you know what's happened with me, and how I rose above all of that to be who I am right now. I think I've told you what I've been through, now let me tell you why I choose to do what I do for a living even though I am the only one legged man out there right now that's doing it. When I get in the ring and I jump off the top rope onto someone, it's really like I'm flying. There is no way to totally explain to you how much I love what I do. I never leave the place with a smile. Even when I have to face my boss in a match."  
  
"Wrestling had been a love of mine forever, and I even had a girl that said I could never be one because of my leg, and let me tell you, that just made me want to be a superstar more. It took me some time, but I did it, and I went from being in the independents and watching Hulk Hogan, to being in the middle of the ring with Hulk Hogan. Most of you will know him by name more then me, and for those of you that don't, he is the best man in the world and he was a lot of kid's idol. Including me. He's the reason I'm here and he's the reason I am going to stay here."  
  
"The last thing I want to say to all of you is this. I know you are just starting out in your life and you aren't that younger then me. I think that all of you can do this, and do it well and follow your dreams to the end. I personally cannot wait to see it."  
  
Walking away from the podium, he looked towards the faculty of the school and saw the looks of shock on their face. They had all assumed he was going to say stay in school and don't change what you're doing now, and he wasn't about that at all. With a little smile he walked down the stage and started slapping hands with some of the guys that were closest. He had wished that Hayley was there to see him do his thing and do it well, but overall he thought he did what he was told to come there and do, and that was motivate those kids.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: I waited on the meeting a little bit because I wanted to make Zach say a bunch of stuff, and can you smell the next conflict that's on the way? When you review let me know, because I think I was pretty blunt with it, LOL See you tomorrow for the next installment. 


	14. It's So Hard To Swallow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: As I said in the other story Authors Note, I am leaving to go to Texas to help my friend get into Shawn Michaels wrestling academy, the one that Brian Kendrick went through, and I wont be able to update either story until I come home on Friday. So I hope doing this chapter tonight is going to be enough for all of you and I expect tons of reviews when I get back because lately they have been lacking LOL and well this chapter is primarily going to be what I had to cut out of the last one, and well some other interesting things maybe? I don't know where this is going at this point, like as far as me filling up four pages of a chapter with the meeting. That won't happen, but if I can't think of anything else to stick there, I will just leave it as a shorter chapter. We'll see. I need to please the fans. LOL Read and review as always guys!  
  
************************  
  
"You bring me down here and you tell me to wait, that things will happen in due time? What kind of game is this Jim? Is this about what happened with Randy?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean what happened with Randy?"  
  
I looked at the look on his face at that moment and realized suddenly that I had opened my mouth about something that he knew nothing about, and now that I had done it, I was going to have to explain myself in detail. I still had no idea what Jim could possibly want with me at this stage in the game and with them leaving so soon and all, but now that I had started the conversation off, I figured I might as well stay and finish it. I was happy it had nothing to do with Randy though. I didn't want to have to worry about them trying to pay me off for something that they didn't know anything about.  
  
"There was an altercation between Mr. Orton and I that's all. Nothing to concern yourself with any longer."  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious you were under the impression that my meeting with you was about that entirely Ms. Peterson. So why don't you tell me what happened and see if we cant get to the bottom of it and why you think it might cause an issue."  
  
"I am writing an interview on your superstar Zach Gowen, and he is speaking at my school. I know you and your business are in the city for a show as well, so I took it upon myself to try and get a couple of superstars to let me interview them, and Randy Orton was the first one that seemed like he wanted to be interviewed."  
  
"Yes well none of that shocks me. Randy has always had a thing for ladies and the spotlight. So none the less, I understand you thus far, so why don't you continue."  
  
"Well he asked me out to dinner and we talked over dinner and I got most of the interview done then, but he said he wanted to go for a drive. I agreed because getting to know what kind of person he was would help me write the interview with him even better. What I didn't expect was to be taken to a club that he said he had never been too, but apparently every time he is in town he frequents."  
  
"I think I know where this is going Ms. Peterson. Did Randy rape you dear?"  
  
"No, but I don't know that it wasn't something that was on his mind at the time. He drugged me Mr. Ross. I do not drink, I have a father that drinks like a fish and has beat me because of that, and because of this I will not drink anything that isn't a cola. My friends know this about me, and everyone that really knows me knows that if I drink, then it has to be something that was planned. He planned it, when I wasn't looking he would get drinks for me of cola, and bring them to me, and when I was drugged enough he spilled his drink on me while dancing to make it look like I was so off the loop that I smelled of it. He took me to his car and" "He tried to hurt you, is that what I'm hearing?"  
  
"He tried to get with me; I don't think he really meant to hurt me, at least not abusively. I am not going to kid with you here, I had an altercation with Zach Gowen and after that had wanted nothing to do with wrestlers. Randy called me at my home and asked me out, and I said yes, with the idea of the interview being on my mind, and what happened by the end of the night made me think twice about this business."  
  
"Don't let Randy being well.randy hurt your idea of this business. Zach is a good kid and he's part of the reason I agreed to see you. Although I have to say that I had no idea that these things had been happening to you."  
  
"You see Jim, it's not what happened with Randy that really bothers me here, it's the simple fact that it's carrying over into my school life now as a result of my best friend being with one of your men, and that's where I draw the line on wanting anything to do with it."  
  
"So this friend is now in line with one of my wrestlers, meaning that she's spreading things around the school as a result of befriending Randy Orton?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well I assure you Hayley, I will deal with this in my very own way, and none of it means coming here and warning you off the wrestlers or buying you off, which I'm sure was what you thought was going to happen at this meeting. Am I correct in that assumption my dear?"  
  
"Completely. I mean I have no idea why you wanted to see me, unless you need me to write more interviews or something. So the only thing I could think of was that Randy had come to you with some story about being the one that was wronged and you were here to get rid of me. You hear about that kind of thing all the time."  
  
"Yes I do, in this business we deal with sexual harassment a lot and rape a lot but none of it shows on television. So shall we get to the reason I did ask you here?"  
  
"Most definitely. I would really like to know why you want to see me."  
  
There was no easy way to explain how I felt at that moment. It was a good feeling to know that the reason he was here to see me wasn't because of what had happened with Randy, and the fact that he wanted to look into it on my behalf only made me feel better because it was something that no matter what, couldn't happen to anyone again and I couldn't help feeling scared that it was going to happen again, with Ariel.  
  
Ever since I had known Ariel she had always been the type of girl to just jump into things without really thinking and the whole situation with her taking Brock over me, and allowing herself to be aligned with them, while not shocking at all, did hurt. I was scared for my best friend, even though I didn't want to come right out and say it right now. I had to do something to make sure that Ariel didn't get hurt, but at the present moment I didn't know what I could do, seeing as she thought it best to not be my friend anymore. No matter how angry I was at what she did, I couldn't turn my back completely on her. I just had to make her think I had.  
  
Looking back at Jim and seeing the intense look on his face, I knew that this meeting was for something important, and I had to admit I was a little intrigued to find out just what that was.  
  
"So what's up Jim?"  
  
"I had someone come to me on your behalf the other day and throw an idea out there, and after some research on you, and what you've done, I have to admit that he had the best idea ever. I just have to make sure that this idea interests you."  
  
"What's that idea Jim? And who would come to you and ask about me?"  
  
"I have been having serious issues with the writers on my shows, and after some serious talks with management and the writers on staff, me and Vince have come to the conclusion we do need some good writers on the show. So what I'm asking you is if being a WWE writer would be of any interest to you."  
  
"You're asking me to come work for Vince in the WWE?"  
  
"That is the basic idea yes. Does this interest you at all at this time?"  
  
"Who came to you about me Mr. Ross?"  
  
"That doesn't matter at this stage. What I need to know now is if I'm wasting your time and my own being here. I do realize that you are in high school and you only have a month left, but young lady I've been talking to people around your school all morning and I have to say that I am impressed with your writing about something you feel passionate about, and I think you could come around to this business and be something of a star in your own right. Are you interested or not?"  
  
"Yes I am completely interested in this job offer, and when I do finish school, I will totally be there, but for right now what will you do?"  
  
"You will be working for us. So what I am asking of you right now, and I've asked this at your school already, that you will be able to spend the last month of the year on the road with us, picking things up and giving us ideas and writing for us. What this has to do with your schooling is you will finish it on the road with the help of some of the younger people we have on staff and then you will go home to your graduation. After that you come to work full time at Titan Towers with me and the other big wigs. Sound like a plan to you?"  
  
"It sounds like an amazing dream and an even better plan. What I don't get is what made you want to do this for me? I need to know who came to you and asked for this on my behalf. I know no one close to me did it, like family because they know I love writing and journalism, but they know I don't like wrestling that much, because I don't know anything about it."  
  
"It was Zach Gowen. He came to me a couple of days ago and preached to me about you, and he said that we needed you and you would make things better for us. So I did some digging and at this point in time I have to agree. Things cannot get any worse for us at the moment where the writing us concerned. So here we are. I know you have to get back to your school, and they are aware of this. So clean out your locker and pack a bag, because young lady you are flying back to the States with us later."  
  
"Zach did this?"  
  
"That he did, and I think that when you see him again, you need to tell him thank you. He took a chance and it seems it turned out well for both of you."  
  
"I will have to do that. Thank you for the opportunity Jim and I won't disappoint you. I know you have things to take care of, so I will let you get back to them, but thank you again and I will see you at the airport later."  
  
"My pleasure Hayley Peterson. Welcome to the WWE."  
  
********************* 


	15. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay here goes nothing with another chapter man. I can't seem to let this go at all. I've been writing since I stepped foot in the airport today, mostly in my notebook for my other story, so that I can keep going with it without stopping for a week like I've been doing with all of these other fictions, but I have the need to get this one out to all of you too. So sitting here in Pearson Airport, waiting to be taken out this town to San Antonio, here's the next installment. Might be shorter then what you are used too though, so bear with me. I'm kind of not in the right frame of mind.  
  
*********************  
  
I drove as fast as I could back to the school. I knew that Zach would probably be done, but I was kind of hoping that he wasn't and that I could get there in time to hear him telling the rest of the school what I had already realized. He really was an inspiration, and there was nothing I wanted more then to be there to hear him tell the rest of the school just that.  
  
Jumping out of my car after slamming it into park in the student lot, I ran up the stairs to the school and swung open the door. I didn't see the limo that was there when I left, so I was hoping against hope that he was still waiting around for me to come back. I had to talk to him about what he had done for me with Jim Ross, and the job that came from it.  
  
Running into the office, I saw my principal standing there with a frown on his face, talking to our school secretary Mrs. Gregory. I didn't like the look on his face and I was sure it was only going to get worse now that I had walked in on what they were discussing.  
  
"Ms. Peterson, just the lady I wanted to see. Do you have a few moments free?"  
  
"Sure sir, but before I talk with you, can you tell me if Zach Gowen has left for the day?"  
  
"Yes, he left with the enormous group he arrived with about thirty minutes ago. This is what I need to talk to you about young lady."  
  
I hated when I was called young lady. My mother had done that for years and it never seemed to get old for her, but for me, it made me feel infantile. Right now feeling like a baby was something I didn't want. I was bursting to tell someone about this job offer.  
  
"You need to talk to me about Zach? Whatever for?"  
  
"You did an interview with him, that turned out very well, but did you have any idea what his talking to the students would be like when you did it? Did you have any idea he wouldn't help us at all and give the students a mind of their own?"  
  
"What are you talking about sir? I didn't know anything but what he told me. We really didn't get to know each other all that well. What did he do that was so wrong?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we got the whole thing on tape and it's going to be on the news this evening. So I would suggest that you take the rest of the day off and go home. When the news comes on I want you to take notes on what he says, and then tomorrow morning, come back and fill me in on why you think it was such a good thing having him here."  
  
"I can't do that sir. And for the record, and I mean no disrespect to you or the school, but you were the ones that chose him to come here and speak. If he did say anything wrong, which at this point I doubt, it's on your head, not mine. I just did what I was asked to do and that was getting the interview and put it into print."  
  
"I would ask you not to speak to me like that. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You are my principal sir, and I respect that, but in all due respect, I wish you wouldn't speak to me like I was your daughter. I am already someone else's daughter, and they can have the pleasure of reprimanding me when it is necessary."  
  
I looked up at him and he didn't say another word. It looked like what I had said to him and standing up for myself with him was having an affect of some kind on the way he looked at me now. I had to make sure he knew that I wouldn't be back in school the next day either. I had to be on the flight with Jim tonight and nothing was going to stop that from happening.  
  
"What is this about you not being able to do what I asked of you tonight?"  
  
"Well you should already know. I take it the WWE came to you about needing me as a writer on their payroll as of tomorrow morning, and I have since spoken to one of the top men in the business and have taken that job."  
  
"I see. Well Hayley, I think you should leave now, and go home and pack. There is nothing else I have left to say to you at this point."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yes Hayley?"  
  
"I have something I want to say to you before I go, May I?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't know what Zach said or did today because I wasn't here to hear it, but sir; you have to let your students have a mind of their own. You can't write in stone what every one of us is going to do with our lives. So I'm betting he told the school the same thing and you aren't happy to be hit with the truth. Just let us make our own mistakes. We're only human."  
  
"Have a nice day Ms. Peterson."  
  
********************  
  
Zach paced around the hotel room. He knew that Hayley had to leave the school earlier in the day, and he hadn't seen her come back. He couldn't help feeling a little saddened by that because he was sure that she would have enjoyed his speech a great deal.  
  
Looking over at the phone begging it with his eyes to ring with some news of where she was he didn't hear the knock on his door. Looking up from the phone he heard the knock again, louder this time, more distinct. He didn't know who would be coming here, and he knew from the knock that it wasn't Hayley. Taking his time to get to the door, he opened it and when he did, he was hit with a fist to the face, knocking him to the ground. Hitting his head on the floor, he looked up and saw the face of the person that hit him before fading off into the dark.  
  
******************  
  
"Can you please let Zach Gowen know that Hayley is here to see him please?"  
  
"For sure Ma'am. Just one moment."  
  
I watched as the clerk at the front desk called up to Zach's room, and after about five minutes of the constant ringing, the clerk put the phone down and looked over at me.  
  
"He isn't answering his phone."  
  
"Okay well then can I leave a message?"  
  
"Would you like to take the extra key card and go wait up there for him?"  
  
"Isn't that against procedure sir?"  
  
"It is and yes I do risk getting fired for it. But you've been here everyday for the past week it seems, and you're always going to the same room and I've seen you with Mr. Gowen before. I have to admit though; I am a little worried as well."  
  
"Why are you worried?"  
  
"He walked in here earlier and went right to his room. I mean you can't miss a kid with one leg going up, and I haven't gone on my dinner break yet and I've been here the whole time, and he hasn't come down at all. Truthfully he might just be asleep, but it doesn't seem right."  
  
"You know what, I will take that card, and when I get there and he's alright I will come back down and give it back to you."  
  
Taking the key card from the clerk with a smile and a quick wave, I made my way to the elevator. Zach always called down and told the desk when he was going to be sleeping or out of the room, so that if I did come by he never missed me, and now with there being no answer there, I was getting to be as worried as the clerk at the desk. I just hoped he was right and Zach was too tired from talking to my school to call down and let them know.  
  
Stepping off the elevator, and turning to walk down the hall to his room, I saw a stream of light floating out of a room. Walking closer to the light I noticed that it belonged to the one room I was heading too.  
  
Looking down once I reached the doorway I saw Zach, lying with his back crumpled together on the floor, and not a person in site. I didn't know what happened but I was pretty sure of where to look for the place to start.  
  
******************* 


	16. Why Not Take A Crazy Chance?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
******************************  
  
"Zach? Can you hear me?"  
  
I had never seen anything like this before. Who the hell would want to hurt him? I knew that I had some issues with Ariel and Brock, and the whole situation with Randy, but this had nothing to do with Zach. I had never been more glad that the clerk had given me the key card, although looking back I didn't even need it in the first place, as someone had left him here lying in his own shit, just waiting for someone to find him.  
  
Using as much strength as I could muster I tried to pick him up, but it seemed that he was a lot heavier then he really looked. I thought he would be a bit easier to pick up and I could barely get him up past my knees. Lucky for me I didn't have to try too much harder, he was starting to come back.  
  
"Hayley?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. What the hell happened here?"  
  
"You hit me, so shouldn't I be asking you?" he asked me as he rubbed his head where he had smacked his head off the floor before blacking out.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't make one move on you."  
  
"Then who did it?"  
  
"I was hoping you knew that. I came off the elevator after talking the clerk into giving me a spare key card to come check on you, and I find you lying on the floor and your door is wide open. Zach who would want to do this to you?"  
  
"Three guesses Hayley and the first two don't count. There is no one else who would want to hit me right about now."  
  
"But why would they want to touch you? The issue is with me, not with you. Me not having sex with Randy had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with him being an asshole and my best friend being too hooked on Brock to see straight."  
  
"So you not having sex had nothing to do with me at all? Zach asked me with a small grin forming on his lips.  
  
"No actually it didn't. But since you are asking, I'm glad that I didn't do it because of what is going on with you right now."  
  
"So what do we do about this?"  
  
"We take it to Jim. I do not want to go after them seeing as I am going to be on a flight with them and you later. I just want to forget this shit ever happened and get back to living."  
  
"What do you mean you're flying out with us?"  
  
"I mean that Jim told me what you asked him to do. You knew that the reason I didn't want to get involved was because of your leaving me, and so you went to Jim knowing how much I love writing, and asked him to give me a job. What you didn't expect though was that he was actually going to do it."  
  
"He offered you a job? You work for us now?"  
  
"No, I work with you now. And yes he did offer me a job and I took it and I leave with you and the rest of the guys and girls tonight."  
  
"Oh Hayley, he told me to forget about it, he couldn't and wouldn't do it, and well my gosh this is the best news!"  
  
I was kind of taken back as he stood to his feet and took me into his arms and gave me a hug. I am not normally an affectionate person by nature but for some reason being hugged by Zach just seemed right for what we were talking about. I just wanted to make sure that he knew I was taking this job seriously and wasn't going to bullshit my way through it just to be around him.  
  
"You do know that this means we are going to be working a lot together right Hayley?"  
  
"Yes I'm aware of it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because that means there is nothing standing in our way now. You like me, and I like you, and now with us being on the road together, we can finally try."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Zach. This doesn't change anything, at least not for me."  
  
*************************  
  
"I cannot believe you punched him that hard Brock."  
  
"Well you did want me to take him out for you didn't you Randy? I mean you do want to get Hayley back with you don't you?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do. I like the girl, and yeah I know I made a mess of things, but now that she has taken the job with the WWE, I want to make sure Zach knows he's not going to get her without a fight."  
  
"Randy, maybe you should just let this one go." Ariel spoke up, for the first time that evening. She hadn't wanted to start a fight with Brock or with Randy but she knew that going after Zach and making it look like a random hit was going to make Hayley think even less of them, and of her more importantly. She didn't know right yet how she felt about that.  
  
"Let it go? Ariel didn't you say before that you thought that this was the right thing? You're with Brock now, and I would think you would want to see Brocks best friend happy."  
  
"But is Hayley the right girl to do that?"  
  
"Yeah I believe she is."  
  
Not hearing the door open and Jim walk into the room, Randy looked to Brock and smiled.  
  
"What I did to her at that club, it was just the beginning. She thinks that she likes Zach, but once she sees how I've changed, she's going to have trouble turning me down."  
  
"What do you mean Randy? You haven't changed at all. I mean you do realize that you just went and had Brock take out Zach. How does that mean you've changed and how is it going to make Hayley see what a wonderful guy you are?"  
  
"I was actually just going to ask the same thing gentleman. You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Randy flipped around and seeing Jim standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in anger, he knew he had been had.  
  
"Jim, we were just talking."  
  
"Yes you were just talking about the girl who is now an employee of this company. And as such I expect that you will leave her alone, or I will make sure that I have a talk with your father who I know you respect a great deal and then a nice long talk with Vince. I think that some action would be appropriate for what you've done here."  
  
"What do you mean what I've done. I haven't done a damn thing worth getting in trouble about."  
  
"I would think that almost raping a girl that is barely 18 is enough grounds for action don't you Mr. Orton? Not to mention bringing drugs into the equation as well as her best friend who if my sources are correct, is under the age of 18. Am I right Ariel?"  
  
Ariel looked like a deer in headlights. There was no way that he could know about how young she was or anything else about her for that matter. This had to all be a game.  
  
"Yes Sir that would be right. Look guys, have a safe trip back to the States and Brock please remember to call me when you get there."  
  
Walking past Jim and letting herself out of the room, she leaned against the door. Hayley had gotten a job with the WWE and she was stuck on the sidelines. There was nothing she could do now but sit back and watch the fireworks erupt.  
  
***********************  
  
"Brock, Randy I am only going to say this once. Leave this girl alone, or you are going to be in for a world of trouble that at this stage in the game you don't need believe me. Now get yourselves packed and meet me downstairs in 30 minutes. We have to get to the airport.  
  
"Yes Jim."  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: I figured I was going to add something weird in these chapters for added tension and well with the addition of Spanky in the other chapter and now Randy's admission that he isn't giving up on Hayley, it is going to make things fun in the WWE isn't it? God Help Hayley, and as always read and review. 


	17. I Know You Feel Helpless Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: People are starting to notice that song titles and lyrics are the titles of my chapters! LOL I mean how long have I been doing this now? LOL. Some of them are what I'm listening to as I write the chapter, and the other times that they aren't, it's because the lyric or the title (Like my Aurora-Matt fic) means something to the actual events of the chapter. So good for you guys noticing it! Now as far as this fiction goes, I don't know how long I can keep doing it. Have you all noticed I'm doing an awful lot of dividing of chapters so I can go back to third person? LOL I mean I think I am doing it alright, but you can tell what person I like to write in at this point. All my stories have been third person and damn I have to admit this is a real stretch. Sometimes after writing a chapter up for my other story I'm so stuck in third person I do the writing here for this chapter all in third and have to go back and fix it all later, LOL its pretty funny. So none the less thank you for reviewing those last two chapters even though they weren't anything too big. Also on a side note for those of you that don't read my murder in the WWE story, I wrote in the authors note that I was starting production on the sequel to Summer and Jeff's Story "Do I have to say the words." If you all remember that one (my very first posted online fic) then you will be happy to see this one come back. Also for those of you that reviewed the Shane Helms Sequel I thank you, but I am deleting it off and starting from scratch again. When I did that story I did it purely based on what was in my mind at the time, and it didn't come out the way I wanted it too, so yes there will be a damn sequel very soon, along with the Summer/Jeff pairing, and they will be coming at you really soon. But for now, I just wanted to thank those of you that did review and look for it in its reposted form as soon as I get back from Texas.  
  
***********************  
  
"Glad you could make it Hayley." Jim said as I made my way onto the plane and took my seat.  
  
"Well there was nowhere else I would rather be now is there?"  
  
"What did your family say?"  
  
"They weren't all that understanding given the fact that I have not finished my high school education, but when they found out my job, and that I would still be finishing school, they seemed to lay off a bit."  
  
"Most parents are like them, and I can completely sympathize, my kids are the same way, but then again, they don't work with their dad. Enjoy the flight and when we land, you need to come with me so we can get your contracts and paperwork in order."  
  
"Sure Jim. Just find me when we land."  
  
Leaning back in the chair and putting on the earphones that were supplied for all the first class passengers, I turned on the music. There wasn't a whole lot of selection but that was the price you payed for not bringing your own with you. Or in my case, packing it, but not packing it in a carry on that I could get access too when I needed it. Turning the sound up on the pop station I had tapped into I heard a song that I'd never heard before, and closing my eyes I let the music take over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smiling I go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Cause, in my heart I know what this is  
  
Hey now  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
this is what dreams are made of  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
now everything's Technicolor  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
I looked up from the song, taking the ear phones off and placing them on my lap. Looking up I saw the guy from the hotel bar the other day and smiled.  
  
"Hey there. No it's not taken, not yet anyway."  
  
"So can I take it?"  
  
"That's what I meant when I said it wasn't taken yet Brian. Sure have a seat."  
  
"So what are you listening too?"  
  
"Pop music."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"On no what? You got something against pop music?"  
  
Brian laughed and I found myself cracking up too. There was no way I could keep a straight face when mentioning pop music. I always listened to rock music at home and being on the flight and that music being limited, I was stuck with the other brand. It seemed Brian felt the same way as I did.  
  
"Yeah, I hate it. But I get the idea that so do you, and you're stuck listening to it because you need music."  
  
"Right on the money. Give the man a prize!" I said clapping my hands together like he had won the lottery or something.  
  
"So he offered you a job that day in the hotel I take it?"  
  
"Yeah he did, a writing job, and as much as I am the newbie here and not used to wrestling or the business at all, I can't wait to get started."  
  
"Well then it seems I won't have to convince you at all then."  
  
"What? Convince me of what?"  
  
"Convince you to like this business. I had all of my good lines prepared and everything. You ruined it all." Brian said hiding his face in mock shame.  
  
I couldn't believe how silly he was being but at the same time I couldn't stop laughing. So far the good outweighed the bad with her joining with the WWE and it seemed that the only bad was Randy and Brock, who as I looked over across Brian, had taken seats across the way from them. Setting my face into a frown I looked back at Brian and tried to act like it didn't get to me. He didn't buy it for a second.  
  
"Listen Hayley, I know about the rumors going around with Randy and you, and I want you to know that I know they are just that, rumors. Don't let those two get to you and you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks Brian"  
  
Sitting back in the seat again and relaxing, I tried to let my mind fade away from the thoughts of Zach lying in his hotel room after being hit and no one knowing for sure who did it. I looked over at Brian and as the plane lifted off I noticed how easily it was for him to fall asleep. I was too hyped up on where I was heading and what was going to happen in my life now to take a rest. This was a huge step and I really had to make sure that I didn't make it the single worst thing I had ever done in my life.  
  
*****************  
  
"So the plan is still a go Brock?"  
  
"Yeah Randy, did you really actually want to listen to what Jim said? We won't do anything that could get us fired. But you asked for my help to get this girl and I have never been one to turn a friend down when he wants something this bad."  
  
"So you really think I could still have a shot with her, even after the whole drugging her and wanting to sleep with her thing?"  
  
"People make mistakes right? She was hot for you Randy, don't lose sight of that alright? She did want you that night whether she was sober or stoned or totally aware. I really do think you didn't do a damn thing wrong."  
  
"Well let's just hope that she can get over it and when we are back in our element, I can show her what a really good guy I can be. What happened with you and the friend anyway?"  
  
"Oh she was just filler on the road Randy; I thought you of all people would understand that. I will never see her again and for the time I was there it was nice to have her on our side."  
  
"Does she know she was just filler?"  
  
"No she hasn't the slightest idea, and if she finds out, I know just who to come after don't I friend?"  
  
********************  
  
I turned my head back towards the window and just stared out of it. So all of Ariel's hard work at distancing herself from me had payed off. She wanted to fit in with the wrestlers and she had, but not in the same way she had hoped. I then realized it was time to wreak a little havoc in the lives of these two assholes once and for all. For what had happened to Zach and for what they were now planning on doing to her and Ariel. It was too bad they wouldn't know what hit them when I was through with them and with the WWE.  
  
*********************** 


	18. If You're Over Me Then Im Over You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: So this is Melissa Update day in Canada. Actually most of these chapters were done already and now I'm adding the A/N to them so that you can hear me talk because God knows you like me that damn much! LOL. So after some time off from my two favorite stories, and my adding two new ones to the mix, that's 5 stories I have to update! Go Me! So what I was saying was after a week away from this story, here is the update, and welcome Hayley to the WWE. Also I'm planning a surprise to happen in about 3 chapters, so keep watching reading and reviewing for that surprise. Love ya guys!  
  
***************************  
  
Walking into my hotel room, I threw my duffle bag down on the bed and went and tuned the television on automatically. It was still a little surreal that I was sitting here with a bunch of wrestlers after only yesterday being a normal high school senior. I know my mother wasn't pleased with my choice to get on the flight and give up my schooling, but this was something I had to do.  
  
Realizing I had promised that I would phone her when I got to the hotel, I immediately went to the phone. Dialing the number that I knew so well, I waited while it rang in my ears. My mother was usually in her office working this time of night, so I knew that when she didn't answer on the third ring, she would answer it in a couple of more. Much like I suspected on the sixth ring she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Peterson residence."  
  
"Mom its Hayley. The flight was fine and I'm sitting here at the hotel right now. So I just wanted to make sure you didn't worry about me or anything."  
  
"Oh Hayley dear! Thank goodness for that. Guess who stopped by for a visit?"  
  
"Who?'  
  
"Your little friend from school."  
  
"Okay mom I really don't know who you mean when you say little friend from school. Have you been drinking?"  
  
"No dear and that is not a proper way to talk to your mother." I heard her laugh into the background and I couldn't believe it. I knew that when my mother got depressed about something she hit the wine bottle a little hard then she normally would after a hard day's work, and my leaving and hopping on a plane to go miles away was cause enough to drink. I couldn't help feeling badly about it though, but why she was lying about her drinking was beyond me. She knew I wouldn't judge her for it.  
  
"Okay mom, I'm sorry. So why don't you tell me who is there with you right now?"  
  
"Ariel. She is such a treat to be around Hayley. Would you like to speak with her dear?"  
  
I didn't really understand why my ex best friend was sitting at my house with my mother, but I didn't have to wait much longer to find out. I heard my mother pass the phone and then I heard Ariel's shrill voice come onto the line.  
  
"Oh Hayley! How is the WWE?"  
  
"Well Ariel, not that you care, but I haven't started just yet. I just got off the plane. Now what the hell are you doing there with my mother? I don't want to hear bullshit about how you care about her since I left either. Because we all know you don't give two shits about anything."  
  
"Hayley, you need to let go of your anger issues. Brock is gone now; we can get back to normal. I just needed to get Randy out of the picture for you."  
  
"Oh is that what you call turning your back on your friend and making her think that she wanted sex when all she really wanted was a chance to get an interview with a wrestler?"  
  
"SO bitter you are Hayley. Listen, I came over to see you and your mother said you had left to take a job, and she also told me that you're leaving school too and will only be back for grad night. So I just wanted to tell you as your friend that I'm happy for you girl. It looks like you can be around Zach all you want now."  
  
I couldn't believe the shit she was spewing out of her mouth and expecting me to believe. I had known Ariel all my life and I loved her, no matter what she did, but I wasn't stupid and I knew that if Brock and Randy called her up right now and asked her to go against me, she would do it in a heartbeat.  
  
"Hayley are you there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here, listen Ariel there is something I need to tell you, and I know you probably won't believe me and you might even hate me after it, but I think you should know."  
  
"Oh and what would you need to tell me?"  
  
"Brock is using you. He told Randy on the plane that you are just filler and that he's just going to get another one in the new town we are in. So I don't think he's going to call you, and I honestly don't think you should call him."  
  
I didn't want to hurt my best friend but someone had to make her see that what she had done, turning her back on me and our long friendship was just wrong and that I was only looking out for her like I hoped she would look out for me. I just hoped she listened to the words I had to say.  
  
"I'm just filler?"  
  
"That's what he said. I'm not sure what the hell he means by filler aside from what it sounds like right off the top of my head. I'm sorry Ariel."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have gone against you. I saw that randy was doing to you in his car and how out of it you were. I knew how much you hated drinking and just being around it. I should have known you wouldn't do anything like this but I had this chance to be with Brock and he seemed to really like me, so I took it and ran with it. I'm sorry I chased you out of town and the school with my lies. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"It's forgiven Ariel, but I wont forget it, not for a really long time. I'm just sorry I had to be the one to tell you about this."  
  
"Well I've got an idea; think you can help me pull it off?"  
  
"Sure, just let me know and I will do what I can."  
  
I listened as she laid out the plan for me. I couldn't wait to do it. It was about time that these two guys got what they wanted. They had some things in store for me, well it was time that I fought back, and with Ariel on my side again, there was no way that those two apes would know what hit them.  
  
****************************  
  
When I put the phone down, I started to unpack my bags when a knock came on my door. Throwing the pants I had just pulled out of the bag down onto the bed I went to the door and opened it wide.  
  
"Hey Zach, come on in!"  
  
"We didn't get a chance to talk on the flight much, and I went to Jim about the attack in Toronto and he's going to look into it. Now that I finally got some time to come see you, I took it. How are you doing?"  
  
"Just got off the phone with my mother."  
  
"How is she taking being away from her daughter?"  
  
"She's drinking, and as much as I hate that, she was bound to do it when I went to college anyway. So she just had to do it earlier this time. She's been this way since my dad left us."  
  
"I don't know what to say, that's tough."  
  
"Yeah it is tough, so what brings you by again?"  
  
"Actually I wanted to take you out. We don't have to worry about anything WWE related tonight, so why don't I take you out to a movie?"  
  
"You know what Zach; I think that's a good idea."  
  
"Listen Hayley, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Do you think we could talk before we go?"  
  
"Sure Zach, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I asked you yesterday, if now that you were working with the WWE, if we could be together. Actually I didn't ask you, I just assumed. You told me not to be so sure. Is there something you want to tell me about?"  
  
"Zach, I got this job because you asked Jim for me, and it just so happens that Jim has faith in me. So I don't want that faith to be misplaced and overshadowed by us getting together. So the reason I said that isn't because I don't like you. We established how much we like each other the night we spent together in the hotel room. I just need to do this and do it the right way right now."  
  
"So you like me, but you don't want to officially date me?"  
  
"Yeah that's it in a nutshell."  
  
"Where does Brian fit in?"  
  
"What about Brian?"  
  
"It's obvious he likes you, and you two sat together on the plane. I came to sit with you but he had beaten me too it. So are you sure it's not about Brian?"  
  
"It's not about Brian. He's been nice to me that's all. Not that I have to explain it to you. Yes Zach, I like you, and yes we did make love. I just can't allow myself to get this close to you right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can we just drop this and go out and have a good time?"  
  
"Hayley, why is it okay to come to my hotel room and make love to me, then leave in the morning before I wake up, and now its not okay to share your feelings with me and get together?"  
  
"You make it seem so damn easy. You wrestlers piss me off!"  
  
"Us wrestlers? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"First Randy, drugging me and trying to have sex with me, then Brock, trying to kick the shit out of you because of me, and now here I sit with you, liking you so fucking much, but scared to do anything about it because its not the right time and its dangerous. Now on top of all of that, Brian likes me now too? I didn't come here to be a fucking object Zach. I came here because I really think I can do a good job."  
  
"Well finally she admits it."  
  
"Oh what the hell do you mean now?"  
  
"You just admitted why you don't want to be with me. Now let's go watch the movie alright? No more pressure, just a good time. Hayley, when the time comes when you think you can be with me, you let me know. For now, it's just nice to have you around. You really are a friend to me."  
  
Looking at him for a split second, trying to figure out what he meant, I smiled. I knew that I had just shot out all of the things I had been thinking about since meeting the people in the WWE, and if Zach had gotten something that made sense out of it, and he now understood and would lay off, then I couldn't be happier.  
  
"Hayley, one more thing."  
  
"Yeah Zach?"  
  
"When we made love, how was it?"  
  
Laughing and slapping him on the shoulder, I walked to my door and opened it. I didn't want to get into this right now, and it was bad enough I could feel the color taking over my cheeks and I was going deep red.  
  
""Let's go Romeo, or we are going to miss the movie and have to catch the late show."  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: So I took the mystery out of something. A couple chapters back when they met in the hotel and they kissed, and a lot of you got pissed because it was too soon, well they made love. Now I didn't mention it until about 10 chapters later so technically its not too soon now! LOL also I made her admit she's scared of Zach getting hurt, which is going to play into something in the next chapter, with Randy and Brock plotting against them. Ariel and Hayley's plan will become apparent in two chapters, as I build on it more, and don't throw Brian out of the mix yet. He is still the wild card! Read and Review as always! 


	19. Pedal To The Floor, Thinkin Of the Roar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: It's been awhile for updates on my fictions, but never fears, I am here. I might go away for awhile but eventually I return, and I hope better then before. So here is the next installment of Lipstick and Bruises, with updates on my other fictions to follow over the next couple of days. I have been trying to write them, and since this is the only fiction I do straight from MS WORD to the net, then I'm doing this one first. Also if you're bored check out my WWE Tough Enough fiction in the meantime, as that is the one I am throwing myself into the most at this point. When I post the next chapter of that one, someone gets voted off, and even if you aren't part of the fiction you can vote out who you think shouldn't be there! So enjoy Zach's new chapter and I will see you all soon with another update.  
  
****************************  
  
"So Ms. Peterson what did you think of the show you're going to be writing for?" Jim asked as I took a seat in his office. He had asked me to go and watch the show from one of the locker rooms, and when it was over I was to report back with new ideas and things that I think should be used in the future.  
  
As I sat here with him now though, I really didn't know what he wanted to hear. I wasn't sure rather if what I was thinking was going to be good enough for them to use. I loved my writing, which was the reason I was so into the paper at school but when it comes to doing this, and not being a fan of the sport at all, I didn't know how much actual help I could be.  
  
"Honestly Jim, I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know dear?"  
  
"I am new to this. You knew that when you hired me. I think in turn that's one of the reasons you didn't want to hire me right away when Zach asked you too. I don't know a damn thing about this business except from what I've learned from you, Zach and what Randy told me and did to me. None of that is good, and in turn I don't know how to write for you at this point."  
  
"Are you saying you want to go back home and not do this?"  
  
"No, but I want to be up front with you here. I don't know what I'm doing, you know that already, and you want me to tell you things I think would make the show better and although I have some good ideas, I don't know if they are going to be good enough to use."  
  
"Well the only way we are going to find that out is if you talk to me about what you are thinking dear. I hired you because you are a very good writer. Now if it turns out that wrestling writing isn't where you need to be, I will accept that. If anything we have a position waiting for you in PR work. You write a good interview, so maybe putting our product out there for us would suit you better. Before we decide I want to see what ideas you have though. Then and only then will we decide."  
  
I was shocked. He knew what I was trying to say to him and he even had another job that might be more what I needed to do with my time here. He had really thought of everything for me and I was grateful. Maybe he was right though, I was new and maybe once I got more into what I was doing, this part of the job wouldn't feel so weird for me. I did like working with the guys I knew, and upon talking to all of them about their direction it seemed I did want to make their dreams more of a reality then had been lately.  
  
"Stop making Brock a monster Jim."  
  
"That's an observation you made while watching the show?"  
  
"Yes, and before you say you want him to be the big baddie in the group, I want to tell you why I think you need to fix this. It's gotten out of hand now. He beat on Kendrick apparently before I got here, and now he just beat on Shannon Moore, and it looks like that kid wont be wrestling much if any anymore, so what I am saying here, is keep him bad, just make it less mean."  
  
"Less mean?"  
  
"Yeah less mean. He's a good talent and I know with Kurt as champion now, you want to push the whole good vs. evil thing, and I am with you on that. What I think you need to do though is stop making Brock beat on guys that weigh 150 pounds soaking wet. Make him go against someone who can hold their own. Now take Chris Benoit for instance. He is a very small guy in terms of height, but he has heart and desire and can hold his own with guys like the Big Show, so I think he would be a good person to face Brock the monster."  
  
"Are you saying this because of the fact that he aligned himself with Randy recently where you and Zach are concerned?"  
  
"No. Brock is the least of my worries at this point. I just want to write for you and do it to the best of my ability. So will you think about it?"  
  
"Most definitely. Now tell me what else you have on your mind."  
  
He was actually listening to me, and he took my ideas to heart even though I didn't have the first clue what I was talking about. I looked at Jim and saw the look in his eyes. He actually did want to know what else I thought of the show and where I thought it needed to go, and I knew that no matter what path I chose, I was going to let him hear them all, because this needed to change and change for the better.  
  
"Does Vince always like the spotlight?"  
  
"Yeah, being his company and his baby now, yes he does. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to talk to him about this as well. So if you could arrange a meeting, I think the show needs to go in a different direction then the family feud that is constantly happening here."  
  
"I can arrange it. How soon can you get together with him if he agrees Hayley?"  
  
"Make it yesterday. I will sit down with the two of you and lay everything I am thinking out on paper, and then you can decide what to do with me. I am willing to work in PR if you don't like what I have to say, but I think Vince needs to be in on this thing too."  
  
"Well I will see what I can do. So you don't want to talk to me about anything else while I have you here?"  
  
"No, save it all for the big boss right? Plus I think I have had enough of being here tonight and seeing what I have seen. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go back to the hotel."  
  
"Sure, thank you for the Brock idea and I cannot wait to hear what else you have for us Hayley."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
******************************  
  
I was sitting at my laptop, talking through a messenger with Ariel, laughing at something stupid she had learned that day in school about me. It was obvious the school didn't want to hide the fact that one of the most talented writers in their classes was now working for a company that was wildly known and even traded on the NYSE.  
  
A knock sounded on my door and I looked up. I wasn't really expecting anyone since Zach had been by earlier and we had watched some horrible movie on the pay per view station and then he had wanted to crash. Getting up out of my chair, telling Ariel I would be right back I got to the door and opened it. I didn't expect to see who I saw standing there.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise. Come in."  
  
He made his way into the room and looked at me with a huge grin.  
  
"How was your first night as a WWE writer?"  
  
"A pain in the ass. So when do you get back in the ring anyway?"  
  
"As soon as the doctor tells me that my ribs aren't all that bad off anymore."  
  
"Which means what exactly and when?"  
  
"Soon. Actually that will depend on you. I mean once the doctor clears me, you need to write me in there and let me have my time on air. So do you think we are good enough buddies for you to do that for me next week?"  
  
I laughed, and then seeing his face I realized he was serious. I didn't mean to offend him. But when I stopped laughing and got serious he broke out in a smile as well, trying to ease the weirdness.  
  
"I was kidding Hayley. You write me in when you get the notice that I am alright again. But for now I am not alright. I hated being at the arena and not being able to get in the ring and kick someone's ass."  
  
"You really take it seriously don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do. It's my life."  
  
"It's just a job."  
  
"No Hayley, it's much more then that and talking with Zach the way you do, I thought you would get that. I mean he has one leg and he wants to do nothing but get into the ring and wrestle. I do have a great idea though."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"How about I show you the ropes?"  
  
"I don't think you can do that Brian. I mean I am a writer and you aren't. What could you show me about my job that I don't already know?"  
  
"I don't mean those ropes silly. I meant how about I show you how to wrestle. What do you think?"  
  
"I.I don't know Brian... I do not want to get into the ring and wrestle. I leave that to all of you."  
  
"You don't have to be a wrestler, but you told me what happened with Randy, and I don't think you want that to happen again. So why don't I show you some basic moves and holds that you can use if any of my fellow wrestlers get frisky again?"  
  
I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I had never even watched wrestling until recently, let alone step foot into the ring. I didn't think he had the slightest clue what he was getting himself into, trying to teach me anything. He did have a good point though. Randy had taken advantage of me, and after going through what had happened, even though it could have been a lot worse, I didn't want to go through it again and learning how to fight it off would help a great deal.  
  
"You're on. Now get out of here. We have a long day tomorrow, what with another house show on the horizon. I will talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Wow your getting it already." Brian said as he walked to the door.  
  
"Getting what?" I asked. Turning around he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"The lingo. House shows and live shows. You are finally becoming one of us Hayley; there is no going back now."  
  
With one last little laugh he made his way out of my hotel room and shut the door. Sitting down at the computer again, I looked at the screen as Ariel had been typing away, and just smiled. Maybe being in the WWE and being around wrestlers wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Typing back to her request, I looked at what I had written and realized I was changing. Being so far away from home, and everything I loved, I was finally growing up. There really was no going back now.  
  
TorontoPartieGurl: I'm going to be a wrestler.  
  
******************************  
  
"She what Jim?"  
  
"She wants you to be less of a monster, and after talking with her and Vince, I am inclined to agree with her. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what ideas you have, they might be subject to change."  
  
"Jim you told me that I had control over my character, why the hell would you want to change it now?"  
  
"Because I don't think, contrary to what you believe that viewers want to see you kicking the shit out of helpless guys like Brian, and Shannon. It's not selling anything at all by the looks of things."  
  
"Is the plan for Gowen still a go?"  
  
"Next weeks match with Gowen is a go, but after that, tone it down Brock or I am going to have to pull you into a meeting with Vince."  
  
Hanging up the phone Brock was seething with anger. This new girl comes in as a writer and starts making demands on his character. He knew Randy wanted to come across as a better guy for her, to make her see he wasn't really a rapist who drugged girls to get with them, but he wasn't going to be a part of it anymore.  
  
This girl wouldn't screw with his character for much longer. No matter what Randy wanted in the long run, Brock had to put this girl in her place where she belonged. Slamming his way out of the hotel room and to the elevator, he remembered what floor she was on and stepped it. It was time to make this girl pay, and pay dearly.  
  
**************************  
  
A/N2: Okay long chapter. I also broke Randy and Brock up for the time being, so play some other avenues since this story will be longer then all of my other ones. I am writing this until I cannot write it any longer. So enjoy, let me know what you think with your reviews and I will be back in the next couple of days to update! Also let me know if you want to see this Brian angle gets more developed or not. 


	20. She's Watching Wrestling, Creaming Over ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: okay so thank you all for the reviews. You know I usually don't thank you until the last chapter and then I can speak freely and all, but for the moment I wanted to touch on one review. Iccess, what am I doing that's making you mad with the story? Is it her and Brian? LOL. I am offending my readers and not even knowing it. None the less, my love is kind of back for this one, so here goes nothing with the next chapter, and my god if Vince ever reads this, bring Zach back soon and make him do some good. I don't like seeing him go down stairs. Totally not cool. Also not good for my writing issues either.  
  
*************************************  
  
Before I had the chance to lie down in bed after turning the computer off, my mind filled with thoughts of my new job, and Brian and his offer of help, as well as my ongoing issues with Zach, there was a knock at my door again. This time I knew it couldn't be Brian again because he would be polite enough to wait until tomorrow morning to talk to me. What I got when I opened the door was nothing short of an insane man, with apparently a lot on his mind.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in or would you rather I start laying out the garbage in the hallway?"  
  
"Yeah come on in. I don't think we have a whole hell of a lot to say to one another, but what the hell right? At least I get dinner and a show."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
I watched him in silence as he made his way inside the room, and slowly closing the door and not wanting my back to him for very long I turned around. There was no way after what had happened to Zach I was going to leave my back turned on this, or any other wrestling man for that matter.  
  
"We aren't friends Brock, let's not pretend we are. Just tell me what you want and then get the hell out because much like you I have a long day tomorrow and I do need to get some sleep before it all begins again."  
  
"Why did you change my storyline direction?"  
  
"I didn't change anything; I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I had a nice chat with Jim; it seems you think I am too mean for television right now, and that I should become less of an asshole. Well princess I am here to tell you that it isn't going to happen."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I have creative control over where my character goes and if I want to make him insane and kill all those little idiots you now call friends, I will. Business is Business. It doesn't mean I don't like these kids, but this is something I do for the show."  
  
"You have to know what you are doing isn't good for ratings right?"  
  
"How would you know anything about ratings? Wait a second here, how would you know anything that's good for this business, you have never been here before."  
  
"Listen Brock, I don't proclaim to know anything about the WWE and I wont start lying that I do, what I did was tell Jim I thought what you were doing needed to be toned down a little bit because its vulgar, now if you cant accept that then I suggest you just leave me alone."  
  
"I don't accept it, and I am not going to just leave you alone."  
  
"Then what are you planning on doing then? Are you going to lay a beating on me like you did on Zach in his hotel room the other night? I mean you do have to realize we know it was you now, and we are two seconds away from taking your job away from you because of it. That wasn't for television was it Brock?"  
  
"You're a real bitch you know that?"  
  
"Yeah I am learning fast being around such steroid popping monsters all the time. I mean that is what you are isn't it?"  
  
"You don't know anything about me, and besides I don't care what you say now, I am here to tell you to back off or pay the price."  
  
"And the price is what?"  
  
"Just listen to me and back off and you will never have to find out. What I did to Zach will pale in comparison to what I can do to you."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that don't you princess?"  
  
"Get out! For the record, I am a writer, and when someone asks me for ideas I freely give them, if Jim wants you to tone it down then that's all on his head not mine. I just threw the idea out there, but hell when I go and see Vince tomorrow I will put in a good word for you."  
  
"You self righteous bitch."  
  
"Wow, such harsh words from a hired hand. Listen Brock, you stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. But I will not lie when I am asked to tell the truth on something. So if that affects you then so be it. Now, if you can excuse me I need to get some sleep before the show tomorrow, can you find your way out of the room on your own?"  
  
"Just make sure you are in the arena next week and writing Hayley, because I've got a big surprise for you and you aren't going to like it."  
  
*****************************  
  
As I stepped out of the cab in the crisp air of the arena I wanted to get back in the car and go back to the hotel. It was early, and I wasn't used to being out and about when my bed looked so good. I had promised Brian that I would come and meet him when he called me and woke me this morning, and I didn't want to seem like a bitch by not showing up.  
  
By the time I fell asleep the night before, after Brock's announcement, I slept fitfully. He had something that he was going to do, and it had something to do with Zach she was sure, because he was waiting a week to do it, and I knew that he was going to have Zach in the ring on next weeks broadcast. There was nothing I could do about changing it now since the ads were out there, but I could warn Zach about it. Right now though, Brian was expecting me and I was about to learn basic holds and things to get me out of a tough spot.  
  
Seeing the arena as it looked before everything was put together was a little disconcerting. I had never been this close to a ring before and now Brian wanting me to step in it and learn how to fight, it just seemed ironic.  
  
"You made it!"  
  
Jogging the rest of the way down to the ring as Brian talked I smiled at him, a little out of breath. I spent most of my time behind a book or writing, so being in the ring and actually running to get somewhere was a big turn off to my body. I kept in shape, but only by being natural and eating right. Not by jogging and beating myself up that way.  
  
"Yeah, so why did you want me to do this so early?"  
  
"Early bird catches the worm and all that."  
  
"Good point. So what do you want to show me first?"  
  
"I am going to come at you off the ropes, when I get close enough that you can smell me on you, just flop backwards."  
  
"You want me to throw myself down on the mat?"  
  
"That's the basic idea yes. You are going to do it?"  
  
"I'm going to try. What exactly am I learning by doing that?"  
  
"A bump. Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
He came at me, not really fast because he didn't want to hurt himself more then he was with his ribs being still bandaged, but when he got close enough to smell me, I flew down on the mat. What I found out as soon as I did it though was that I did it wrong, because my whole back was searing with pain.  
  
"Hayley you alright?"  
  
"If you think that having my whole back on fire is okay, then I guess I am. Was it supposed to hurt like that?"  
  
"No. But that's not a big thing."  
  
Brian helped me to my feet and when he did we came within inches of each other, our faces evenly matched together. If I moved just a little to the left, he could kiss me, and I couldn't stop him. I pinched myself a little to make sure it was me thinking that and tried to bring myself back to focus. It seemed by the look on Brian's face I wasn't the only one thinking in terms of what it would take for him to kiss me like that.  
  
Pulling away and standing a couple of feet away from me Brian looked down at the mat, trying to pull his gaze away from whatever the moment was between us.  
  
"Okay so no more bumps for today then. Want to try a clothesline?"  
  
"Sure, sounds simple enough, and no immediate back pain right?"  
  
"No, because I won't be doing it on you, I mean you come at me."  
  
"But Brian, you need to show me how it's done don't you?"  
  
Before he had a chance to answer, we heard footsteps coming down to the ring, and when I turned around, I came face to face with Randy.  
  
"Oh what do you want?"  
  
"I saw you two learning and I wanted to join."  
  
"Oh did Brock send you to scare me again?"  
  
Randy looked genuinely shocked that Brock had done anything to her that he didn't know about, and Brian's expression didn't look much happier. Unfortunately for Randy, Brian had the good sense to ask first.  
  
"Brock came to scare you?"  
  
"Well he came to see me and to tell me to back off trying to change his storyline and his character. Didn't really scare me."  
  
"Did you tell Jim?"  
  
"Brian, don't worry about it alright, not a big deal. Plus I am not the type of girl to go running to ask for help unless I need it. Right now all I need is help learning, and that's where you come in. Randy, if you don't mind I was working with Brian."  
  
"I will show you how to do a clothesline. I won't use you, but if Brian will allow me, I will do it to him."  
  
I noticed Brian nod his head in agreement with what randy had said, and decided to get out of the way. If these two wanted to show me the move, I wouldn't complain about it. I didn't like Randy and my plan with Ariel was still fresh in my mind, but he showing me a move wouldn't be so bad would it?  
  
Brian seemed to set himself up to be taken down and when Randy came off the rope, with a little bit of speed, holding out his arm, he knocked Brian to the ground, a little harder then I thought was supposed to happen. What I noticed next was how quickly Brian recovered from it and stood back to his feet. He looked a little in pain from his back hitting the mat, and irritating his ribs again but no worse for wear. Coming closer to the two of them I didn't have time to react when Randy clothes lined me to the mat as well.  
  
Brian turned around and as Randy hopped as fast as he could out of the ring, and back out through the doors, Brian bent down to me.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think I know how to do a clothesline now Brian."  
  
"I thought you might, and once I teach you more moves, you can get revenge for that little stunt alright?"  
  
"Sure, now can you help me up please?"  
  
As he pulled me up from the mat our faces bumped together, and looking up into his eyes again and seeing the moment to rich to pass up, Brian obviously feeling it too, we came together, and his lips parted mine, pressing into me with a need that I had only felt once before, and in one quick second, his tongue played with mine and we deepened the kiss. Before we had a chance to end it, we heard someone cough from up by the gym doors.  
  
I pulled away quickly and looking up I saw the one person that could really make me hate myself for what I had done. How was I ever going to explain this now?  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Who was on the ramp? LOL Well this is so obvious it's sick but I figured what the hell right? It works out fairly well for me. So here is the next chapter, enjoy and read and review as always, you know I love it when you do. 


	21. What's Wrong With My Life Today?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay so you know when you work on a newspaper and you screw up? Well they write what's called a retraction and that's what I have to do right here. I said iccess was mad about something, but in actuality the review said she was pissed off about something but only if I was using the current storyline, so retract that! LOL nahh I actually don't know what I'm talking about but I did just want ramble a little bit here so I did it and called attention to it again, LOL don't be mad at me girly, I'm just bored. Now due to that overwhelming response to my chapter I have decided to disband all my ideas of doing it tomorrow morning, and update now! LOL  
  
**********************  
  
Looking up at the ramp I saw the look of horror in his eyes and immediately pulled as far away from Brian as I could. Looking at Brian for one quick second I saw the look of shock come across his face, and then he motioned me to go. He obviously knew where my head was at and didn't want to stand in the way of it.  
  
Moving as fast I could, I booked it up that ramp, but not before he took off behind the stage that was being prepared for that nights show. Running into the back I looked everywhere without a single clue as to where he had gone. I knew that if I didn't get to him soon, things were only going to get worse.  
  
As I continued running I ran smack right into someone I didn't want to see. Looking up I saw Randy with a grin on his face. He seemed pleased about something that I didn't really have the time to ask about.  
  
"Randy, did Zach come by here about two minutes ago?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"Oh for five minutes can you please try and be a nice person. What way did he go?" I said exasperated and just wanting to get the hell away from this idiot.  
  
"What will you do for me if I tell you what way he went? Quite a show you put on out there though, I have to commend you. Had much more of an affect then ours did a while back?"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick and tired of hearing about what had happened with me and Randy every time I turned around and it was time someone put a stop to it. If Jim couldn't do a thing about it then I would. No one was going to talk to me this way ever again. Raising my hand I smacked his face hard, causing him to take a step back.  
  
"You hit me!"  
  
"Wow, observant now are we? Now tell me what fucking way he went Randy or I might just have to do it again."  
  
"Down the hall on your right side."  
  
Not waiting around to hear him ask me any more information or to ridicule me anymore, I ran down the hall that he told me to run down. Little did I know that this was all a set up? As I rounded the corner, out of nowhere Brock was standing there. There was no other place to go, I was trapped.  
  
*******************************  
  
*~!Zach's POV!~*  
  
"Zach open the door please."  
  
"No, now get out of here. I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"You have to let me explain!"  
  
I opened the door and let him in. I didn't want to be heard screaming throughout the entire arena right now. It wouldn't look to good for business, especially when this all revolved around the new writer. He didn't think much of Hayley right at that moment but she was a talented writer and he wanted to make sure nothing got in the way of that, and rumors in this business had a way of doing just that.  
  
"You can't explain this away Brian. We talked about this and you still kissed her."  
  
"I know I did, and I'm sorry. She's a nice girl and she didn't stop me man. I know you like her, but if she doesn't like you then I can't not show an interest in her."  
  
"You can if you thought anything of our friendship Brian."  
  
"I do think a lot over our friendship Zach. I'm sorry it happened and that you had to see it, but it was just a kiss."  
  
"Get out, and when you see Hayley again, and I am sure you will because she wont be coming around here, just tell her I want nothing more to do with her. She is now on her own, just like she wanted."  
  
I watched as Brian made his way out of the locker room, throwing one sadder look back at me as he went. I know it was just one kiss, but it was one kiss that he didn't get to have with her now. I should have made my move sooner, but I was an idiot and now she was free to be with Brian.  
  
****************************  
  
"Let go of me you big oaf!" I screamed as Brock threw open the locker room door and threw me inside. There was no way I could get out of this but plead with him. There surely had to be a good person underneath all of that muscle.  
  
"You don't listen when I come to your hotel room so why don't I just use my own hired muscle and make you listen."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Back off the changes to my storyline. I get all the say where that is concerned."  
  
"It's a story, that's all Brock; it's not that big of a deal. Why are you making it out to be more? You are just being stupid."  
  
With that remark he slapped my face and he slapped it hard. I remembered a time when my daddy used to get drunk and slap my mother around, and I always wondered what it felt like to be hit that hard. Now I had my answer, and there was nothing I could do about it. I could try to scream, but I didn't think it would get me anywhere at this point, so I just took it.  
  
"Now are you going to listen to me now Hayley?"  
  
"I never stopped listening to you Brock, what the hell are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I'm going to give you a preview of next week that's what I am going to do. Now if you want you can stop this by going to your meeting today with Vince and telling him that all changes with me that you talked about were just you being silly and not knowing your job. So what's it going to be princess?"  
  
I didn't know how to answer him; all I knew was that I wanted to get out of there and away from this business as fast as I could. I had seen some pretty messed up kids in my school, but they never acted insane like this. I didn't know how to deal with it, only that I needed to stay calm, say whatever he wanted me to say and get the hell out of there. From the looks of it, my life depended on it.  
  
"I will tell Vince that I was mistaken, and I will quit my job and go work in the PR department Brock. Whatever you want me to do. Just please, let me go now."  
  
"You know, I don't know what Randy was thinking."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He actually told me on the plane over here that he wanted to be a better person for you and that he did want to make up for what he did back in Toronto. I'm so glad I talked him out of that idea. Placing Zach there to see you and Brian was pure genius."  
  
"You planned that?"  
  
"You're damn right I did. Someone had to teach that silly one legged son of a bitch that you aren't what you seem. You led the poor fucker on didn't you? We were right about you that first night. You are a tramp. First Randy, then Zach and now poor Brian, who was already on the receiving end of my madness. You certainly get around. Think I could have a go with you?" he said leering at me.  
  
I did the only thing I could do, I rolled my eyes. He had no idea what he was talking about and the whole reason he had me in here had seemed to slip his mind. I supposed with such a big head and no brain that wouldn't be all that hard a thing to do. What I didn't expect was the slap he gave me, knocking me down to the floor.  
  
"Now what's the plan Hayley?"  
  
"I go tell Vince I don't want the job and I tell him to keep your character as is, and for emphasis I can tell him that my friends love you the way you are, I mean they do make up the ratings right?"  
  
"Good girl. If you do that, and only when you do that will I lay off of you."  
  
Tears forming in my eyes from fear and from the stinging pain searing from my face where he had slapped me, I looked up at him. He had me right where he wanted me and there was no way out."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah, but Hayley, if you tell anyone about this, your friend Zach, what I did to Brian will look mild. Now get the hell out of here and don't forget what we talked about."  
  
As soon as he told me I could go, I got up from the floor and dusting myself off, ran from the room. Rounding the corner towards the other locker rooms I ran smack into Zach. I was so happy to see him at that moment; the tears just started streaming down my face. I had to tell him about what happened in the ring, and being set up. I just had to make him understand.  
  
"Move Hayley, I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Zach please.."  
  
"No Hayley, I thought you were different then all the other people I have met, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Give me a chance to explain..."  
  
"There is nothing to say; maybe randy was right about you. Maybe you do just screw them and leave them and then move on. You are no better then the groupies we have around here. Well I won't be played with. So thanks for the ride Hayley, it hasn't been fun."  
  
There was nothing I could say to that so I just let him walk away. If he didn't want to listen and I couldn't tell anyone else, I had only one thing I could do, and that was what made me smile. Brock might think that by smacking me around he had made me his slave of sorts, but he was going to be shocked when he saw what Hayley Peterson was made of.  
  
*******************************  
  
"How soon can you teach me moves Brian?" I asked into the phone later that night while I sat on my bed trying to ice down the bruise left from Brock's fists.  
  
"Well I can teach you the basic ones in a couple of days if you pick up things quick, but Hayley do you want to talk about what happened today?"  
  
I didn't really want to talk about anything. I just needed to make sure that he would help me. I didn't want to bring him into this any further anyway because he had already been victim number one of Brock Lesnar's temper.  
  
"No I don't care anymore Brian. It was one simple kiss. Nothing major and I don't feel bad about any of it. I just need your help with something, so can you teach me?"  
  
"Yes I can teach you babe you know that. You want me to come and get you now and we can work on some stuff in your room?"  
  
I thought about his request for a few minutes before realizing that that probably wasn't the best idea in the world given the state of my face. I know he would see it sooner or later but right now I had to get the swelling down or Vince was going to have a lot of questions. It was bad enough I had to cancel our original meeting because of it, feigning sickness.  
  
"No, just meet me at 6 am sharp in the park down the street tomorrow alright?"  
  
"Anything Hayley and about what happened with Zach, I'm sorry."  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Ok so I took a stab at doing something new with this story and that was not writing third person at all, I worked it by telling it from Zach's POV. So I hope that came out alright, but let me know mistakes, this first person thing is becoming better for me, but I can still fuck it up! As always read and review and I will be back tomorrow morning with another chapter to keep the flow going. For now I am off to get booze! Oh and for the record, for those of you wondering what happened to Ariel lately, she's coming back next chapter! 


	22. California Here We Come, Right Back Wher...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay so this is afternoon not morning, but I am getting it out to you still, so please don't be too mad if you came on fan fiction this morning and didn't find it. I had a hangover to rid myself off and will have another one tonight I am sure, so I wanted to make sure when it cleared I wrote the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I have a loyal following and even one new person, so thanks Alex! And the rest of you as well. Welcome back Ariel to the cast in this chapter, as well as some pretty heavy feelings and back story being revealed on Hayley.  
  
*********************************  
  
"So did I teach you enough stuff that you wanted to know Hayley?" Brian asked me as we made our way back across the field in the park. We decided to put an end to what he was teaching me as the heat started blaring down on us, and people started showing up to do their own things.  
  
"Yes you did, at least for today. Thank you so much Brian."  
  
"Listen, about yesterday, I mean I didn't plan on kissing you and I really didn't plan on you kissing me back the way you did. I didn't think you would want to talk to me anymore after it either, but you called me."  
  
"Kissing you was nice Brian, and yes I did have something that was going to happen with Zach, which was why I freaked out the way I did, but after looking at it, things with you and kissing you it wasn't complicated, with Zach it always was. Maybe it was you I was meant to be kissing."  
  
I didn't really believe anything about what I was saying, but I didn't want Brian to think I had only kissed him to get back at Zach or to be a tramp, as Brock seemed to think I was. I also didn't want to think about Zach's words from the night before, or how much I had hurt him. I just wanted to think about a way to solve my problems and then get back home to Toronto where I belonged.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened to your face Hayley? You didn't get those from anything we did in the ring last night right?"  
  
"No, I didn't get them there." I said, but I was hell bent and determined not to get him involved in this, but I could tell from the kind of guy that Brian was, he wasn't going to give up that easily, he was going to dig and bother me until I told him the truth.  
  
"Did Zach hurt you?"  
  
I looked up at him finally, my eyes showing the shock coming off my face. Brian knew what his friend was like, he had told me before that Zach wouldn't hurt a woman, or even a fly for that matter, so why was he asking now if his friend had abused me?  
  
"No he didn't hurt me Brian. Someone did hurt me, but it wasn't Zach. I hurt him if anything."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Some other time. Listen I don't mean to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Vince and Jim that I keep putting off because of my own personal shit. So maybe we can get together later?"  
  
He didn't look to impress at me saying that I had to leave but he knew I was telling the truth and that I did make the effort to want to see him again. So with one final smile he looked deeply into my eyes.  
  
"I liked that kiss Hayley, and even if you don't know what you want right now, you know it felt good for you too. There is something going on with you, something bad, and when you get the nerve to tell me I will be here for you in any way I can. Don't be afraid to tell me. I will see you later; we can have dinner or something before the flight. Go on to your meeting now."  
  
Looking at him as he spoke, I closed my eyes and brought my lips to his again just to feel what I felt the night before and to also let him know that I was in agreement with everything he had said to me. Pulling away after a few seconds, I turned on my heel and headed to my rental car to get back to the hotel to see Vince. I had a lot of things to tell him.  
  
************************************  
  
"Thank you for requesting this meeting Ms. Peterson. Now I know you haven't been here all that long but I do like to speak with all of the people on my payroll and apparently Jim tells me that you have a lot of ideas that you would like to share with me personally."  
  
Now that I was sitting here in his hotel room, I didn't know if telling Vince that he spent way to much time on television was a good idea. I know that a lot of people agreed with me, as was apparent by some of the emails I had been forwarded from the fan mail department. But now sitting in front of him, his presence almost dominating over me, I almost wanted to wither away and die. But I knew for the sake of fans everywhere, and the job I was given to do, I couldn't not tell him.  
  
"There are some ideas yes. I felt this would be better spoken to the man who I have the issues with."  
  
"You have issues with me?"  
  
"Not with you specifically, I mean it all has to do with your product and what you are trying to sell, and you do play a huge part in that, and its that part that has me bothered."  
  
Jim hung his head in shame. I looked over and saw him do it and knew that me challenging the owner and runner of the company like this was possibly going to get me fired.  
  
"Do you care to explain yourself here Hayley? I am not sure what you are trying to say here and I am pretty much at the point where if you don't I will not hesitate to kick you out of my office and my company."  
  
"I will tell you. You are the owner of the WWE and with that alone comes a lot of power and prestige right? My issue with you at this point and for the sake of writing development for the show of Smack down, you put yourself on air too much. You have such an array of talent on that roster, which I have taken the time to look at, that you just do not use. You put so much time on yourself and not enough on your talent. Basically Vince, I think if you took five minutes and pulled your head out of your ass, you would make a ten times better product. If that gets me fired, at least you heard my view before I left."  
  
I looked between Vince and Jim, who both looked like they were deer caught in someone's headlights. I didn't mean for this to sound as bad as I know now that it did, I just wanted to make sure they knew where I was coming from and what I thought would make a better product. I also knew what was coming next, so I was prepared. Or that's at least what I thought.  
  
"Jim, you got yourself a feisty writer this time didn't you?"  
  
As Jim looked over at me, I looked over to where Vince was seated and he smiled at me. Apparently even though I had just told him to get his head out of his ass, he was happy with me. Maybe this was some sort of game before he fired my ass, I had no idea, and I had to admit the thought irked me a little.  
  
"She does tend to speak her mind. I had no idea how much though. I am sorry for this Vince."  
  
"Don't be Jim. She's telling the truth and you know that Linda has been asking me to spend more time at home with her now, so maybe I should think about doing that and handing Stephanie her show back."  
  
I was stunned, I really was. I had come to this meeting to tell him what I had told him and then work with whatever they wanted me to do from there, and now here was the owner of the WWE agreeing with something I had said. This had to be another world I was living in.  
  
"I like this girl so much, that in actual fact I want to hear what else she has to say. I also want to know what happened to your face. According to Jim you are just a writer and a very young one at that, so do you want to tell me who did that to you?"  
  
Now was the time I had been expecting to come since the minute I stepped through the hotel doors. They wanted to know if someone close to the company had done this or if I was some young girl out looking for a good time and gotten attacked. I know what Brock had told me about keeping my mouth shut, but I wasn't sure I could do it any longer.  
  
"Just a family issue sir."  
  
"Family issue?" Vince and Jim asked raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Elaborate please. If you need some assistance I can assure you I am here to give it."  
  
"My father beats my mother and I when we don't do what he asks of us that's all, and the look of my face stems from that. I don't really want to get into it anymore then that, if you don't mind."  
  
" I can totally understand why, can't you Jim?"  
  
"Yes I agree. Well any other idea's on what to do with our current stories Hayley?"  
  
"Yes Vince, I brought this up with Jim but what you are doing with Brock Lesnar." "Yes?"  
  
"I think you should keep doing it. Giving him creative control over what he does was a brilliant idea and I think you need to milk it for all its worth. Him being that much of an asshole is going to do amazingly for business."  
  
**************************  
  
"Hayley, we need to have a talk right now."  
  
I turned around and saw Jim coming down the hall at me, and with one small movement he swept me to the side of him, wanting to talk alone.  
  
"What can I do for you Jim?"  
  
"You and me have discussed your family life on more then one occasion, and you told me that your father wasn't in the picture anymore, and now all a sudden back in there with Vince he had come back to get you and your mother. How would he know where you find you seeing as your mother doesn't even know?"  
  
He had me. I know he had me, but I refused to give into it right away. I had to make sure that no one got involved with what Brock was doing with me, and especially not Jim, who didn't know how to fight and could get seriously hurt. Hell for that matter so could I.  
  
"Ariel told him."  
  
"Ariel, the friend that you had when you came to visit Zach at the hotel in Toronto? The one that I found with Brock Lesnar as we were leaving town?"  
  
"One and the same. She told him where to find me and after taking care of my mother, he came to do the same to me that's all."  
  
"This has nothing to do with your father does it? This is about Lesnar. He got pissed off at you based on what I told him about toning down the insanity didn't he?"  
  
I didn't bother giving an answer, he had figured it out all on his own. He didn't need me for anything else, so with one more swift movement, I ran down the hallway and as far away from Jim's eyes as I could get.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Isn't this the friend that you said hated you?"  
  
"We now have pooled our hate together and made it stronger."  
  
"So what time does her flight get in?"  
  
"20 minutes ago. Are you going to keep asking me questions or what?"  
  
"You know I will. Thanks for inviting me to come along. I know Brock will want to see her."  
  
"No problem, you did want to make a change didn't you?"  
  
"You're right I did. Thanks for allowing me another chance. This time, I promise, no drinking, drugs or cars in our future."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear. Now there she is, go grab her bags and lets get the hell out of here. We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Hayley wait!"  
  
"Yeah Randy?"  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but I thought you were an ice princess and it seemed your friend agreed with me, but knowing how easily you listened to Brock and did what you were told, and then calling me and asking me to come along with you, it seems I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not as good natured as you all think I am. Now lets go get her and get out of here."  
  
I hated myself for doing this, but Ariel knew the score, and she was going to play along as well. There was no way I was going to give Randy another shot, and no way Ariel was going to trust Brock again. Now that she was in town things were about to change, and the power was about to shift. It was just too bad that Randy and Brock had no idea where it would be going, and that I had to lie and be friends with them to get it. For one brief moment I let my thoughts go out to Zach and Brian, two of the best men in the world, and two of the people that were going to get hurt. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I had to get out of the WWE.  
  
******************************  
  
A/N2: Now there is another chapter as promised, and I decided that Ariel will be back next chapter, I just made her arrive now. And of interest would have to be the fact that she allowed herself to get beaten down because her father used to do it, that was the background I was mentioning above. Next chapter real soon, as soon as I process some ideas and in the mean time get to the reviews already, you know I love them! And yes Randy and Brock are assholes. Ain't it great? LOL 


	23. Someday, We're Going To Make It Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: So for those of you that read any of my stuff normally, please note that fan fiction felt the need to take down my WWE Tough Enough story, for some god knows why reason, so that one will be written still but not posted on here. I have no reason for why they did it; I didn't violate anything with that chapter from a week ago, but hell I don't run that company so I don't know much. So here I sit focusing on my Zach Gowen fiction. I want to let you all know in advance, this story is taking a new direction yet again, so be on the lookout for that, it might not make sense at first, but all will be explained over the coming chapters alright? So if you feel confused now, never fear, I will explain all of it in due time.  
  
***********************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"That flight was a bitch girl, let's not have me do it again." Ariel screamed throwing her bags into the trunk and looking up to see Randy watching her friend.  
  
"You are going to be doing it again tonight girl when we leave for San Diego. So for the next couple of weeks get used to it."  
  
I saw the look that Ariel was throwing at me and wondering why I had taken Randy to come pick her up. He was the enemy and at some point I knew I would have to pull her aside and let her know that I wasn't cozying up the enemy, and that it was part of my greater plan.  
  
"So you got the writing job, and you're meeting tons of hot guys. How does it feel girly?"  
  
"Oh pretty good actually, just wait until you meet Brian, you will love him."  
  
"What about me? I thought I was gaining points with you again!" Randy exclaimed with a tad bit more anger then I expected.  
  
"You are, but I have to tell Ariel about all her options."  
  
"She's got Brock, don't you babe? There won't be time enough to look at other men when he sees you."  
  
"He does have a point Hayley, I can't wait to see him, it feels like forever and it's only been a few days."  
  
"Well let's go see him then, and Ariel we totally have to go shopping before the flight, I saw this skirt and dress that are to die for and you would look awesome in them."  
  
I watched as Randy rolled his eyes and jumped into the rental car, waiting for us to get in after him. Pulling Ariel closer to me, I looked at her seriously for a moment, hoping she would get the message without words. Apparently our friendship had remained the same because she understood that the plan was still on, and that I was only being friendly with Randy for show. Jumping in the car we were off on our way to the hotel.  
  
******************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
I didn't want to be here. We were on the airplane and she was with her friend, the one that had turned her back on her for Brock. It was sick to watch, especially since it was apparent that she wasn't all that into Brian anymore and had gone back to sitting with Randy and Brock.  
  
"Hey man, mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Your funeral if you do, I'm not good company and I really don't want to talk to you yet."  
  
"I wasn't asking for words, I was asking for a seat, I can wait until you want to talk to me."  
  
I watched him sit down in the chair. Brian was one of my best friends and seeing him kissing a girl that he really liked still made me sick in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to be able to yell at him and tell him I was so pissed off I didn't want to see him around me ever again, much like I had with Hayley, but I couldn't do it. It was hard enough watching Hayley turn away from me and turn to Randy again. This was going to be one hell of a long flight.  
  
"She doesn't like him if that's what you're wondering about."  
  
"No, she doesn't like him because then that would mean she likes you isn't that right Brian?"  
  
"Look, don't bite my head off, I am just letting you know that something is wrong here, she hates him she told me so, why she is with him and Brock now of all people I don't have a clue."  
  
"Yeah well she's better off with them, they suit the way she is more anyway, and her friend Ariel must be so happy to have Hayley back with her again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ariel turned on Hayley in Toronto, that's what I mean, and now here they are all best friends. You are right about one thing, Hayley hates them, so there's something more going on here. But I haven't the faintest idea what."  
  
"We are just going to have to wait and see my friend."  
  
I didn't dignify that with an answer because I didn't think one was needed. Here Brian was, after kissing the girl of Zach's dreams, wanting to act like everything was just fine. Well it wasn't fine and he didn't think it would ever be fine. He had to admit to himself though that he hated the fact that she was sitting with them, and he knew he had to find out why.  
  
******************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"So the plan is still a go for tonight then?" Ariel asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading and casting her gaze at me.  
  
"Yes, it's still a go, and I'm glad they allowed me to do it."  
  
"You think you will be alright out there?"  
  
"Listen, Brock told me in passing that he had something planned for Zach, the only way I can handle that and tackle it and get my revenge on the two assholes I've been forced to hang out with is to be beat him to it. So no I do not think I am ready, but I am going to do whatever it takes to see this through."  
  
"You've been working pretty hard then?"  
  
"You're damn right I have. Brian has spent every night and morning in every city we go to, helping me. I don't think I am good enough to do this long haul, but I'm doing well with the writing, so I think I deserve to do this too, and Vince and Jim were good about it."  
  
"That's because they know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Hayley, they know what I have always known; you're more then just a writer."  
  
I knew what she was trying to say, and it made sense but I knew that writing would be my life, no matter what options were thrown my way. I just couldn't see myself doing anything else with my life. It just so happened that my life was in the WWE, and I just had to make sure everyone realized it.  
  
********************************  
  
*~Smack Down~*  
  
"That was a pretty shocking announcement from Mr. McMahon don't you think Tazz? Brock Lesnar against Zach Gowen. In Zach Gowen's hometown no less!"  
  
I listened on the monitor in the back as Tazz responded to Michael Cole, and shook my head. I had to get over this fear or the entire plan was going to be ruined. Ariel was in position at the foot of the ring, and was waiting for the fireworks to erupt. I had to admit the closer I got to it, the more I just wanted it over so I could go home.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here? He's a Raw superstar!! Tazz its Randy Orton!"  
  
Things were finally picking up it seemed. Vince had taken the bait about having Randy show up for tonight's match since most of the fans knew that Randy and Brock were best friends. It would only seem natural that he was there, not an invasion of talent again. So it looked like Randy was alright with the idea as well. I hadn't talked to him all day, but from the looks of it as he walked down the ramp he was enjoying the hell out of all the new attention he was getting just by being there.  
  
I watched as he picked up the microphone that Tazz handed him and put it around his neck. He was going to be impartial in all of this, or so he wanted everyone to believe. I knew different and I knew that this plan could go up in smoke if he did want to get involved in it.  
  
Shaking my head to get the cobwebs out, I left the locker room and walked down the hall, passing Zach's locker room, hearing raised voices, I stopped quickly. Now was not the time for Zach to be getting into something, he had a match, and I had a plan to put into motion.  
  
*************************************  
  
*~Zach's POV and Locker Room~*  
  
"Brian what are you telling me here?"  
  
"She's going to get involved in your match."  
  
"Why would she do that? She doesn't wrestle and it's none of her business."  
  
"I've been training her."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Brian and she had been spending so much time together because he had been training her for the ring or so it seemed. I had no idea what Hayley thought she was doing but I knew that if she came out there tonight, she was going to get hurt. I didn't like this one bit and I had to make sure that Brian got to her and told her to stay out of it.  
  
"Go tell her to forget whatever she has in mind. I don't know why she wants to be trained, and I don't know why she wants to get involved in my match, but damn, I do not want her out there. I have to think about staying alive myself, not about her as well."  
  
"She's going to do something because of Brock, Zach and you and I both know why."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
Of course I knew what he meant. Brock had been the one to attack Zach in the hotel room in Toronto, and then now he planned this match. It was all part of some thing bigger that had to do with Hayley. He knew why she wanted to get involved.  
  
"He beat her up Zach, and she wants payback, for both Brock and Randy. You might be out there for a match, but she's coming to fight, and so am I."  
  
Before I had a chance to ask him what I meant about him, he was out the door, and I could have sworn as he left I saw Hayley standing there.  
  
**********************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"This next match is scheduled for one fall, coming to the ring first, weighing in at 295 Lbs, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, Brock Lesnar!"  
  
The roar of boo's from the crowd just shook the place, and I had to admit that it was a bit shocking to see. I knew that people didn't like what Brock was doing, and after seeing this I knew I was completely right. At the same time I had to wonder if Zach knew he was going to be a lamb going to slaughter out here tonight.  
  
As Brock jumped into the ring I could have sworn from my spot in the back that he shot a wicked smile at Ariel and then one over to his friend Randy.  
  
"God he can't know what I am going to do."  
  
"Talking to yourself isn't healthy."  
  
Spinning around I saw Brian standing there. He didn't look half bad suited up again. Although he was still majorly taped up, you could tell the rush of being back was with him again, and at that moment I finally got what he meant about it being in his blood, and being his life. He had never looked better. Smiling I turned around completely to face him and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
"You ready to do this?"  
  
"Yeah actually I can't wait. Hey Hayley, that date the other night, dinner and dancing, or well for me lack of dancing, it was nice thank you."  
  
"I liked it too. I can't wait to do it again."  
  
He obviously thought that he wouldn't be able to do it again, so when I told him that he could ask me out again, he smiled as brightly as I could, and I felt myself turning to butter. There was just something about him that was different, and for one brief moment I didn't have to think about Zach and what went wrong there.  
  
Placing another kiss on his cheek, we stepped over to the gorilla position as Zach's music hit and the crowd got to their feet. It was almost show time. I just hoped nothing too serious happened until the plan was put into motion.  
  
"Now entering the ring, his opponent, weighing in at 158 LBS, from Detroit, Michigan, Zach Gowen!!"  
  
**********************  
  
The action started with Zach trying to be a clean sport and going to lock up with Brock, but Brock didn't seem to want any part of it. He grabbed him right off his feet and slammed him down to the mat. Brock then, knowing what town they were in, and how everyone was rooting for the hometown boy, started to showboat that he had taken Zach down so easily.  
  
While Brock show boated and turned to face Randy, with that grin still plastered on his face, Zach got back to a standing position. Leaning back onto the ropes he broke into a run and dived onto Brock, taking him off his feet, and not wanting to waste any time, Zach ran to the corner, jumping up on the top turnbuckle, did a super kick off the top hitting Brock in the face as he got to his feet.  
  
Putting his hand to his forehead Brock realized the wrong end of Zach's boot had hit his face, and it threw him into a rage. Getting to his feet quickly before Zach could do another move, he grabbed Zach by the throat and threw him into the corner, and as Zach lay crouched in the corner, Brock hit him with his boot, not once, or twice but about ten times.  
  
I had to turn my eyes away from what I was seeing. I wasn't all that used to what happened in the ring but being on the receiving end of Brock's anger, I knew this was something that I didn't want to see, and it seemed Brian understood because he held onto me with a firm grasp like he was protecting me from the same thing.  
  
"He smacked you around didn't he? That night, your face, it was Brock wasn't it?" he asked me as I continued watching Brock maul Zach in the ring.  
  
"Yes, it was a warning beating, and I heeded the warning well, so I didn't get another. Don't you see Brian, this is personal now."  
  
I saw a look in his eye, but I didn't have time to question it because as Brock threw Zach onto the floor outside of the ring, and stepped out and power slammed him again, I knew it was my chance to go out there and get some revenge. So when Brock turned around to showboat to the crowd again, I saw my chance and I ran with it.  
  
**************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
She came down to the ring so fast; they didn't have time to cue her music. I was lying on the ground, desperate for air because I knew that as fair as this fight was supposed to be, it was about Brock beating the shit out of me, and I didn't want my last breath to be this one. That was when I saw her. She came flying down the ramp and immediately jumped up and kicked Brock down, giving me enough time to get my bearings and get back to my feet to fight fairly.  
  
I don't think she had completely planned this out because Randy jumped up from the announce table and came around and grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out like she was a child and she shouldn't be getting involved, so for the first time ever, having a match that wasn't planned out at all, I grabbed Randy by his arm and swung him around as hard as I could, which by all rights wasn't hard, and I punched him down.  
  
Knowing everything that he had done to Hayley made hitting him that much easier and I the feeling when I did it felt pretty damn good. Grabbing her by the arm I looked at her, and knowing it was the only time I could do it, I pushed her away. I had to make her get the message to get out of here. But as I pushed her away Brock grabbed me and picking me up, he did the f-5 and I blacked out.  
  
********************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
He hit the steel steps and the ring post at the same time it seemed, and he didn't move, but I had no time to check on him because Brock was coming at me, so doing the only thing I knew, I jumped into the ring as he was making his way around to follow me. Jumping on the top rope like Brian had shown me, I flew off, but I didn't plan it out the right away and Brock caught me, and much like Zach, he pulled off his signature move, but lucky for me I hit the floor with the mats, because I didn't black out.  
  
Grabbing my back in pain and realizing that my plan was an entire mess, I saw Brian make his way down the ramp, the music cued up perfectly and he came flying down and he drop kicked Brock to the ground, and coming around and seeing Randy getting to his feet he did the same thing again. Once he was sure that both men were down for a minute he came over to me and checked on me.  
  
"I'm okay; get the chair, its payback time."  
  
The look he gave me was one of pure shock, like I knew I was sitting here in no position to fight anymore, but I wanted to make sure that Brock felt my pain and Brian's all in one.  
  
Brian did what I asked and went and took the announcers chair and bringing it back over to me, he helped me to my feet. None of the people knew who I was, but they soon would, because I was going to be the person that took Brock out for good.  
  
As Brock got to his feet, on the other side of the ring, he grabbed Zach, and before I had a chance to move, I was frozen in place, when he picked Zach up and gave him another f-5, with Zach's face landing right on the ground and I could have sworn, bleeding.  
  
While Randy got to his feet Brian went to take care of him, and with a free moment I saw Zach lying on the floor, and I had a flashback to his hotel room the night I found him all beaten. Brock had been the one to do it, there was no doubt in my mind now, and he was damn well going to pay for all of our misery. Grabbing the chair, and not thinking about a DQ, I hit him with the chair, but at the same time as he went down, his head bleeding more from the open would Zach had given him, the chair backfired and hit me, knocking me out. My last thought as I went down, was I made him pay for what he did to me.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so yeah long chapter and I don't know how much sense it's going to make right? So if you have questions I will be writing another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning, and I will clear all of this up. The basics are simple. The plan that I had for Ariel and Hayley got changed over the time I was away from the story, and I made the plan an attack of Brock and Randy, and also Brian's return. Also there was two weeks in the middle of that chapter as well; when Ariel came it was the same night as the chapter before, but after that it was two weeks ahead. Just so you don't get confused alright? Also in that time Brian and Hayley had their date, which will be a featured flashback next chapter, since it seemed everyone is bloodied and beaten. Enjoy and as always read and review. God I have so many ideas for this thing now. 


	24. I Will Give My Life To Get Some Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: In keeping with my motivation for this story, and not wanting to lose ground from being not allowed to post on fan fiction right now, I am writing the next chapter which will be posted on my site as soon as it's done and then on fan fiction when I am allowed to post again. Thank you all for being interested in this story and I can't wait until I can get all the reviews for this out of the way.  
  
**********************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"How are you feeling man? You took quite the beating out there from Brock."  
  
"I won't be able to wrestle for awhile that's a given I would think Brian. Did Hayley manage to take care of them?"  
  
I had no recollection of what had happened in the ring, and part of me didn't want to know, but at the same time, I hadn't heard anything on Hayley's condition and all Brian could tell me was that she took a chair shot to the head and apparently it knocked her out, and she was lying in the hospital still. I knew what being in the hospital was like but even though I had extensive injuries they had let me out to take care of myself at home. Hayley apparently must have been worse off, because she was still there.  
  
"I took care of Randy as much as I could, but I shouldn't have left her alone to face Brock, she's not a wrestler. Now she's lying in the hospital, and no one can get in to see her but Ariel who is posing as family. I don't know how she is, but this went down wrong."  
  
"Yeah it did, and she shouldn't have been out there."  
  
"Well she was, and she felt the need to get revenge for the attack on you, and before you ask, she told me she found you lying on the floor of your hotel room in Toronto and you were pretty out of it, and she knew Brock had done it, not to mention him laying his hands on her, and beating her up. She felt she had to do this Zach."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking would I?"  
  
"You have a point. Look the night you caught Hayley and I in a kiss, she went to find you, ran into Randy who gave her the wrong direction to find you, and she ran into Brock. He hurt her; I mean I'm sure you saw the marks on her face and arms if you had been around her. She told Vince and Jim her dad did it, but we all know that's a bit of bullshit at this point."  
  
"Why would he attack her though?"  
  
"Because she told Jim she wanted to write a new story for Brock and you know how Brock feels about his stories. He controls them. None the less he wanted to make sure she went to her meeting with Vince and Jim and told them she was wrong."  
  
"So he beat it into her, and then she went and told them she was wrong?"  
  
"You pretty much have it. Jim filled me in on all of that, since usually everyone gets along in the ring and lately Brock is running his own show."  
  
"Oh this can't get any worse can it?"  
  
"Oh yes it can."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I had no idea what he was going to tell me, but the fact that she had willingly put herself in harms way to get revenge on the attack against me, well it made me feel really weird. She obviously cared about me still, even though I had pushed her away. Come to think of it, I had pushed her away the night in the hallway after she had gotten hurt by Brock. I didn't think it could get any worse, but what Brian said next just about made my heart stop.  
  
"They set us up."  
  
"Set who up?"  
  
"Hayley, you and I. That kiss, as natural as it was, was a setup. You came down to the ring, I'm not sure why, but you did, and they set it up that way because they knew, from Randy being down there, how close me and Hayley were getting."  
  
"So I was supposed to see that kiss?"  
  
"Yes, it was part of the game. Hayley wanted revenge, she did her plan the way she wanted, although it went wrong in a lot of parts, but she did it, and apparently they were plotting against her as well."  
  
"Why was she hanging out with them though? For the past two weeks she was with Randy and Brock, along with her friend Ariel and they looked peachy."  
  
"Part of her plan. She had to get close to them so when she came down to ringside it wouldn't look all that weird. But her plan backfired wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yes, it did, and now she's in the hospital with a concussion or god maybe something worse and there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Well there is something, but if I can make it work, you can't go in there and chew her out, you need to be sincere about this. Do you really want to see her?"  
  
I knew the answer to this; I did want to see her, because I hadn't given up on her no matter how hard I tried. If she liked Brian and they wanted to date, there was nothing I could do about it, but she was a nice girl, a brilliant writer, and apparently good with a chair, and a quick learner of the business. I wanted to see her, if anything else just to know she was alright.  
  
"I want to see her, do what you need too. I'm game to anything."  
  
******************************  
  
*~Ariel's POV~*  
  
"What is wrong with my daughter? Why won't anyone give me answers here?" Hayley's mom shouted so that everyone on the floor of the hospital could hear her. She didn't look too impressed with the lack of reaction she was getting, that was until a doctor came out of another room and headed over to her.  
  
"I take it you are Ms. Peterson's mother?"  
  
"You take it right. Now tell me what the hell happened here."  
  
I figured since the doctor didn't know all that much about what happened, just the injuries sustained, I had better get up the nerve and tell her the truth before she had another attack of the yelling fits in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Mrs. Peterson, sit down and I will tell you everything, then the doctor can tell you the injuries and you can understand all of it, because I don't think you are doing Hayley all that much good out here yelling."  
  
"Yes, dear tell me everything."  
  
So I sat her down and told her everything. About Hayley taking the job, getting there, and getting involved with Brock, about my involvement with Brock as well, and how it tied into what she was doing in the ring that night, and why she was injured still now. I told her about the chair shot to the head, and about the beating she took at the hands of Brock Lesnar after, the beating that no one but the people in the arena had seen. How she had been covered with a crimson mask and they had to have all the trainers and medical personal carry her out, not wanting to risk another injury. I told her about Zach, and Brian and their attachment to her daughter. I didn't leave anything out for fear that if I did, she would have more questions that I didn't have answers for. She looked calm at first, and by the end of it, she was ready to yell again.  
  
"So you are telling me some wrestler did this to her? Where the hell is he right now? I want charges against him."  
  
"You can't charge him, Ms. Peterson, she signed a waiver that if she got injured in the ring it was alright and they would take care of her, but no charges could be laid."  
  
"Oh well that's quite a deal isn't it. That son of a bitch can almost kill my daughter and because she signed her life away they can't touch him. Did she sign a waiver when he beat her the first time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then arrest the son of a bitch now. If I can't make this one stick I will damn well make the first one count. Now doctor, tell me what my daughter is facing when she wakes up."  
  
*********************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"So what's the plan here?" I asked. I know I had told Brian that I was interested in doing whatever it took to get in, but I really hoped he chose something easy and not impersonating a doctor. I didn't think I would get far with one leg. I would get caught before I walked through the door.  
  
"You can get in to see her. I called the hospital said I was her fiancé and that I needed to see her. Was real polite about it too, made sure that they didn't suspect anything, and a fiancé is like family, so you're in."  
  
"You told them I was going to marry her?"  
  
I had to admit it was a good plan, but at the same time it was a little odd. If anything Brian should be the one pretending that since she wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't know if I wanted to go through with it now.  
  
"Yes, I had to do something, and I was tapped out on ideas. Now do you want to see her or not?"  
  
"Of course I do. Just do what you need to do. I can play the part."  
  
"Then let's go they are expecting us."  
  
****************************************  
  
*~Ariel's POV~*  
  
"Brian, what are you doing here? You know they aren't going to let you in."  
  
"Just tell us how bad it is Ariel, we need to know."  
  
"Who are we?"  
  
"Me and her fiancé Zach."  
  
"Zach isn't her fiancé! What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"He wants to get in to see her, now the hospital staff is expecting a guy with one leg who is very angry and distraught over his fiancé's plight, so I'm giving it to them. Ariel don't blow it for us alright. He needs to see her."  
  
"I won't blow it, but he better not fuck with her. She's been through a lot and she's in and out of consciousness. I don't want her upset."  
  
"I already made him swear."  
  
"I need to know something before he goes in."  
  
"Anything you want to know I will tell you."  
  
I know that Brian and Hayley had been getting closer in the last few weeks, and they had even kissed, so I didn't really understand Brian's need to help Zach get in to see her. I didn't know how much Brian would tell me, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Why aren't you acting as the fiancé?"  
  
"Zach needs to do this Ariel that's why. Don't think I haven't thought of it, and wanted to do it, just to know she is alright, but he needs to do this more."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Whether he admits it or not, something went down with those two, more then they both let on, and I think for everyone's sanity at this point, we need to let them be together."  
  
"You're giving up."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then bring him in then. But remind him of what I said, if he upsets her or her mother in any way, he's going to deal with me, and remember I did sort of date Brock."  
  
**************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"Mrs. Peterson can I come in?" Zach asked coming into the room quietly and seeing her mother sitting by her bedside.  
  
"Who are you? Are you the boy that did this to my daughter?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm a friend."  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
"Zach Gowen ma'am."  
  
"You are the young man that she was doing the story on a month or so back weren't you? The one she was always talking to Ariel about."  
  
"Yes I guess that would be me."  
  
"Then come in, I need to get something to eat anyway. I will give you some time alone with her. She keeps coming in and out, so if she does, and she doesn't know you right away, don't be put off. I'm sorry about your leg."  
  
"Which one?" Zach asked smiling. He knew for other people not seeing the prosthesis and then seeing the other leg in a full cast, it was a little weird.  
  
"Both of them, I suppose. Have a good visit with her, and it was nice of you to come by."  
  
She walked out of the room and Zach watched her go, and then took a seat in the now vacant chair. Grabbing Hayley's hand in his he looked at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but was afraid what he did say wouldn't be heard and it would just be a waste of time.  
  
As he was lost in his thoughts, he felt the grip he had on her hand tighten, and when he looked up, she saw her eyes fluttering open slowly, and the grip on his hand grew tighter. She was waking up, and now he could tell her everything.  
  
"Hayley, do you want me to get a doctor?"  
  
"No..No Doc...Tors."  
  
"Well do you need anything?"  
  
"Wa.Water."  
  
As he poured me a glass of water I watched him intently. It didn't seem to hurt as much as it did earlier, and keeping my eyes trained on him wasn't a chore. I wasn't sure why he was the one sitting here and not Brian, but at this point I would take what I could get.  
  
"There you go." He said passing me the water.  
  
"Thank. Thanks"  
  
"Listen Hayley, why did you come to the ring?"  
  
"He needed to.pay."  
  
"We could have made him pay another time, not then."  
  
"Zach he hurt you, then he hurt me, I had had enough."  
  
"But you could have told me and we could have dealt with this another way. Right now you are lying here and I am not sure what's wrong with you, and I am here with one leg that's broken in a bunch of spots. We didn't need this."  
  
"He would have hurt you worse if I wasn't there, and you know it."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Ask Brian, he was out, and he isn't even totally healed, he just died to get back in the ring, so he agreed to help me."  
  
"Hayley, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"That night I saw you two kiss, I flipped out. I mean we have been closer then any two people can be at this moment in time, and seeing you with him, just threw me."  
  
"You were supposed to see that."  
  
"I know Brian told me."  
  
"Zach, when I get out of here, and I am better, we need to talk about all of this."  
  
I didn't know what I would tell him, because I was torn. Brian had been there for me everyday, helping me train and making me stronger, and as much as I liked Zach, there wasn't any pressure to be a certain way with Brian. I just knew that we had to talk, and right now wasn't the right place.  
  
"We have all the time in the world to talk when you are better. Now that I know that you are alright, I'm going to let you rest."  
  
Nodding my head I watched him as he walked to the door, and closing my eyes I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, letting the pain subside.  
  
****************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
As I walked toward the door I turned around to get another good look at her. Yes when she was better they would talk, but for right now all I could think about was how much I wanted to make her better. Walking back over to the bed, and placing my face to her forehead, I gave her a gentle kiss and walked toward the door again.  
  
"Hayley, you might not be awake to hear this but I love you, and I won't let you go. Not even for Brian."  
  
Walking out of the room, I didn't see her open her eyes one last time and smile lightly.  
  
******************************** 


	25. I See Right Through You, and Everything ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: I honestly don't know how much gas I have left for this, so it might wrap up soon, but not really soon. I just wanted to warn you all about it so that you don't think that when I say its going to end that it's going to end after this chapter or anything. I am still out from fan fiction but by the time you see this chapter it will be on fan fiction again. I somehow became a very happy camper these last couple of days, so my romance writing is starting to fade again. It's strange but when I'm happy in a relationship I can't write a romance, but when I'm not, the chapters pour out of me, I guess that's why they call me weird! LOL Okay so here goes nothing.  
  
*****************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
I was ready to get out of this god forsaken place. I had been in here for over a week now and as far as I could tell, aside from the fact that I wanted to sleep a great deal, and my legs hurt like crazy, one of which was in a cast, I was fine. My mother had flown home after I told her that I could deal with being on the road still. There was nothing that was going to keep me from my new job. Now was the do or die day though, and it was time to go home.  
  
"You sure you are up to going back on the road Hayley? I mean don't you think it would be better to just go home, back to Toronto and relax?"  
  
"Ariel, my job is that of a writer. I can still write and be injured, and I swear to God that being in that ring and doing what I did that night was a one time thing, and I won't be letting it happen again."  
  
"If you're sure girl. I just don't feel right about going home when you are like this."  
  
"You've got school, and they are going to be massively pissed off if you don't go back and finish. It's bad enough they haven't come to terms with me leaving yet."  
  
"Again, you have a point. I guess I should go home and sit around while all this stuff happens to you huh?"  
  
I felt a pang of jealousy right at that moment. I knew that me leaving had been hard on her, and that the time she had spent with Brock and Randy was more about trying to get in with what I was getting in with, then with her actually liking them. I didn't feel a whole lot of anger towards her anymore, but the pain was still there and still fresh. I wished she could come with me, but I didn't think there was a whole lot that she could do that they needed right now in the WWE. It was being overtaken by new women all the time, and she didn't write to save her life. I knew her going home was going to be a huge deal.  
  
"It's the way it has to be Ariel. We can't do everything together and our lives are changing. I mean this is the time for change."  
  
"Yeah but you are like my sister, and I know I screwed things up. So I want the chance to fix all of that. Going home isn't going to do that is it? It's just going to separate us more."  
  
"I need to know something Ariel. When we were in Toronto you turned on me, your best friend since childhood and I'm wondering why."  
  
"It was something I had to do."  
  
"How do you mean, did he force you to be with him?"  
  
"I know what Randy did, and I believed you. I knew you didn't drink, and I know that he had to have done something to do you that you didn't agree too, but Brock was so nice to me, and when you got the chance to go and do this, I was really jealous and I just saw them as my chance. I'm sorry, sorrier then you will ever know about it."  
  
"So it was just about Brock and liking him and being so into him that you turned on me? You see Ariel it isn't the fact that you turned on me, I mean I can see that coming a mile away. You've always ditched me for guys before, and it means nothing. It's the fact that you knew what Randy did and you still chose to spread lies around school about it."  
  
"Well it's done now, and what do you care, I mean you aren't going back."  
  
It was said in a tone I didn't like. She was jealous or she was lonely or something and there was nothing that I could willingly do about it to make it better for her. I just had to sit by and let it ride it self out. It was good knowing the truth though. Knowing why she did what she did.  
  
"So can we get out of this hospital now? It's starting to give me the creeps."  
  
I couldn't be in more agreement with her if I tried. I grabbed my bag, sat in the wheelchair the nurse had brought in for me to be released in, and as Ariel started wheeling it out of the hospital, I felt a sudden sense of dread.  
  
****************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"Zach, what is the update on Hayley's condition? Is she well enough to come back and write for us? The hospital hasn't been entirely helpful in letting us know how she is."  
  
"She's working on getting better and she can come back and write for you, but that's about as far as it's going to go. I am afraid much like me she won't be getting into a ring for awhile if you know what I mean."  
  
"Has she been released?"  
  
I had to admit I didn't know if she had been released or not. All the updates I was getting were from Brian because he was going to see her everyday and the hospital obviously didn't care about letting him in anymore. I wish I had known more but since the day I got in to see her as her fiancé, there wasn't anything else I knew.  
  
"I don't know if she has been released or not Jim."  
  
There was a light knock at the door, and turning around to look at the door, Jim went to answer it, while I stood there waiting. Jim had told me that no one would be around to bother us today, but here we were being interrupted.  
  
"As I live and breathe."  
  
I heard Jim say this and knew that it wasn't someone he had been expecting but he was blocking the path to the door so I couldn't see who was standing there. That was until Jim let them into the room and I saw her. She had a cast that closely resembled mine, and her face was bruised, but she looked just as beautiful to me as before. There was no way I could let this girl go, and I knew it now. Standing here looking at her, after what we had both been through, we were bonded again, but for a completely different reason.  
  
"Hello Jim. I thought you might want to see me before the flight tonight."  
  
"I was just asking Zach here if they had released you and he had no idea. I think he was just pulling my leg. How are you feeling dear?"  
  
"Like I have been run over by a Mac Truck, but that's to be expected as far as I know, at least from what I'm told. It looks like I won't be getting into the ring and doing that again for a long time."  
  
"What made you do that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What made you go out to the ring and do all of that when it wasn't even scripted?"  
  
She looked at me at that precise moment and I knew what her motivation was. She wanted to get back at Brock for what he did to me that night, and then to her two weeks before. She was still very much involved with me as I was with her.  
  
"Jim, I hate his story line. I lied to you and Vince the other day because he told me if I didn't he would hurt me again and Zach as well and I'm not a superstar or Superman for that matter so I know he can follow through with all of it. He seemed to have done a number on Zach anyway with or without me going to bat for him, and I got the brunt end of it as well. This has just been one ongoing piece of shit that needs to be stopped. If not, I'm fully prepared as of right this moment to walk."  
  
"You wouldn't walk Hayley! You know I am here to help you as much as I can. We just have to be honest with each other. I know you are a writer, and you desire to fight came from somewhere. I also know Kendrick was teaching you and he has been trained by the best in the business. I should have seen all of this a long time ago. I went to Brock and told him that you wanted him to tone it down. It looks like I started this."  
  
"You didn't make him a monster; he did that back in Toronto when he had the chance to be good. He chose Randy, that's cool with me. I just want this all put to bed already so I can do what I came here to do."  
  
I knew all she had wanted to do was come here and write, and she wanted nothing to get in the way of that, even a relationship with me. We had talked about that, and it was something that I understood. I also understood her desire to walk. She had been here three weeks and she had more controversy surrounding her then the title contenders for the belts. There had to be some sort of end to this.  
  
**************************  
  
*~Ariel's POV~*  
  
I had left Hayley at Jim's hotel room and decided to go look for something to do with the time I had before my own flight back to Toronto. So I started walking around on the ground floor, and spotting a candy machine, I headed for it. As I passed by the games room, I heard two men talking and one of them sounded strikingly familiar.  
  
"So she planned all of this to take us out. Pretending to be our friend. Well she got what she deserved, don't you think Randy?"  
  
I couldn't hear his response and apparently neither could Brock because he asked it again and I could hear Randy's response better now. Hell I would think with the tone of voice that he was using he was finally getting a clue as to how sick Brock was as well.  
  
"Leave her alone Brock, it's all said and done, she will be gone soon enough."  
  
"Do you still have a thing for the young twit? Don't tell me after all that she's done and we've done that you are going soft on me now."  
  
"You know what Brock, what the hell does it matter if I liked her? I think starting off by listening to you and asking her out in the first place, and drugging her and trying to hurt her at the club, on your orders was enough wasn't it? She won't ever look at me the right way again."  
  
I was shocked. I knew that something deeper was going on here and I hadn't had the time to find out because they left Toronto too soon, but now hearing Randy admitting it, well it was interesting indeed. He had been set up just as much as Hayley that night.  
  
"Don't forget you agreed to do it."  
  
"Yeah I did, because I really did want to go out with her. I just never understood what you got out of all of this Brock. She was there to interview Zach, and some other superstars for little parts, what did that have to do with you?"  
  
"Pretty girl like her shouldn't be with Gowen, don't you agree?"  
  
"You shouldn't have cared, you had the friend and she wasn't that bad looking either. So why Hayley?"  
  
"The friend was an idiot and she was easily played with, having her on our side hurt Hayley and brought her down a couple of notches and she didn't know what to expect. She is a ripe young girl, and I knew I had to have her in this business."  
  
"I still don't get it. You knew Zach liked her, I mean you pretended to be his friend long enough to learn that, which was what you were after, so why?"  
  
"Yes I did know Gowen liked her, and as I said, she didn't need to be with him, she should have been with me. At the time I asked you in on the plan, I didn't know you had a soft side for the ice princess."  
  
"Now you do, so will you lay off her?"  
  
"Oh not by a long shot. Me and the ice princess have unfinished business. It seems though Randy, that I might not need your help anymore."  
  
I had to get out of there, and fast before someone saw me, or worse they both came out and realized I knew everything. So Brock had been planning all of this in his head since the beginning. I knew I had to go find Hayley and tell her before it got any worse and from the sounds of it; he wasn't finished with her at all. I hated the fact that I was a pawn in such a sick game, but I had the chance now to make up for all the horrible things I had done to my best friend, and there was no way I wasn't going to fix it. Brock Lesnar had to be stopped, once and for all.  
  
*************************************** 


	26. Cause Perfect Doesn't Feel So Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: I tried putting this on my website and the damn cable went out. I mean good lord; nothing wants me to get this story out to you people. Okay, so none the less, here is the next chapter, and it is moving along nicely and I will beat my previous chapter record of 27 chapters I believe, hell I might even make it to 30! Whatever it takes to get 100 reviews, LOL. So here is the next chapter, and for iccess who went to my website and saw chapter 23 thank you for doing it and letting me know that you saw it and liked it. It's my baby remember? And when I run out of gas on this one, then all the other ones will be written. A chapter a day keeps the insane people away!  
  
*******************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
I had been out of the hospital and back on the road it seemed like forever, but it was only for a couple of weeks. I was tired and ready to pass out at any given moment, but I knew I had a job to do and was prepared to put all the extra time into that I had too to make it work.  
  
I had gone to see Jim again earlier that morning and we had gone over whose character's we needed to change. I brought up the Brock issue again, fully prepared for whatever damage control I would have to do, and Jim accepted what I said and told me that Vince was in complete agreement. The rein of Brock and his idea of abusing the WWE and his character were now coming to and end and for one I couldn't be happier to hear it.  
  
I didn't let on to Zach that I heard his last minute confession upon leaving my hospital room, but we were hanging out again and things seemed almost like they were before, before we slept together, before Brian and the dreaded kiss, and well we were good friends and it felt right.  
  
Brian had been with me every step of the way, when they took the cast off he was there, doodling all over my cast before the cut it off, so that when they did I would have something to remember him by. As it travels with me from city to city, it's a good reminder of where things sit with him right now. I like Brian so much and no matter what happened between me and Zach in the past and how much it actually did mean to me, it just wasn't meant to happen right now, and I was riding the Brian train until it did. It shocks me how attentive he is to me, and wanting to help me in every aspect. When I don't have the desire late at night to come up with some story line changes for the next weeks show and get them in order for Jim, he is right there trying to inspire me and make me get to work on it. It's weird when you date your best friend, but there is no one else I would rather date.  
  
Sitting in my room, watching some late night infomercials, the phone rang, and I jumped up to get it. When I did, I realized I didn't have any more pain in my leg, and that thought alone made me want to jump up and go see Brian in the adjoining room. I decided to answer the phone instead, if anything just to get rid of the silly annoying chirp.  
  
"Hello, Hayley Peterson's room."  
  
"We have a call down here from Ariel, in Toronto, would you like us to put it through for you ma'am?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
It been awhile since I had talked to Ariel. The day we dropped her off at the airport she had seemed more then distant, and I thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had really liked Brock and then she got to see what a real monster he was when she wasn't around, but Zach and Brian thought there was something else, and I had to admit, I had called her and she hadn't called back until now, which wasn't my best friend at all. Maybe now since she was calling she was ready to tell me.  
  
"Hayley, God girl are you there? I think I was on hold forever."  
  
"I'm here Ariel, how are you?"  
  
"Doing alright actually. I am staying with your mom for awhile. My parents are at it again and with the end of school coming up sooner and sooner, I just don't want to deal with it. You don't mind that I am in your old room do you?"  
  
"No, you know what's mine is yours girl. We are like married people. Just do what you need to do. So when can you come out for another visit, we have another stop in Dallas next week and it's a three day one, so I was hoping to fly you out so I can see you."  
  
"With everything going on around here, I don't know if I can. But I will try alright girl?"  
  
I didn't want to admit it but I was massively disappointed with her answer. I thought she would want to see me more considering what we had lost in the weeks before my job in the WWE. But it seemed to be the opposite, and it was really irking me.  
  
"Okay, do what you need to. Listen what did you call me for, do you need something? Is my mom alright?"  
  
"Yes Hay, she's fine, I just wanted to check in with you. I know I haven't been the world's best friend since I've been home and you've been on the road, but there was just some stuff I had to deal with. But I am calling you now, which is better then never right?"  
  
"You're right, so you didn't need anything? Because I was supposed to do some writing before I crashed, but right now all I can see is the spots before my eyes."  
  
"Then go to bed, we can talk another time. Send Brian and Zach my love. Oh and Hayley, you better choose soon."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
No sooner had I gotten the words out of my mouth, she was gone. I had no idea what she had meant by that, but I had a feeling she was asking me to choose between Zach and Brian. What she didn't know was that I already had, and they both knew it.  
  
******************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"I asked her to choose Zach."  
  
"Why would you do that Ariel? I told you, I accept that she is with Brian now, if I can't have her in my life in a dating way, I had better accept a friendship."  
  
"Yeah and it's eating away at you that she's with him. The fact that right now he could be sharing her bed and being where you wanted to be from that first day you met her."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Believe what you Zach, but I will think I know exactly what I am talking about. You love Hayley, you know you do, and she knows you do, now all of you have to do is lay it out there and move on."  
  
"I did lay it out for her, numerous times and I am not with her. This means that she wants to be with Brian. He's my friend and she's my friend and I don't want to get involved."  
  
As she hung up the phone I thought about what she said. Hayley knowing that I loved her. I didn't think she heard me that day in the hospital, but she could very well have, and I had to admit I was scared. If she knew and wasn't telling me, did that mean she didn't care? Or that she was with Brian because she didn't know what to say to me to get back together with me, where I know she belonged?  
  
Walking over the window, and the laptop sitting there, I decided to get online and check my email. Also since I couldn't do much in terms of getting in the ring, at least for the next 3 weeks, I figured I might as well make use of the time and catch up on the life going on around me.  
  
Opening my email, I saw a header that caught my eye. I didn't recognize the email address or the nickname of the person with it, but the title sounded like something only one person I know would do. Clicking on the link it opened the email, and within seconds I was finding it hard to breathe.  
  
****************************************  
  
To: zachgowenboywonder@yahoo.com From: hayleypetersongirlwonder@yahoo.com  
  
Subject: "Please Don't Drive Me Home Tonight, Because I Don't Wanna Feel Alone"  
  
*~Zach~*  
  
I know you don't expect this email or anything else from me for that matter after what I have done to you. Kissing Brian, as nice as it was, was a mistake and I will never be able to really tell you how sorry I am that you saw it and how much I hurt you.  
  
I've been sitting here trying to figure out my future, and in a nutshell, my future might be better without the WWE. I have talked to Jim, and we have both decided that I would be better in the PR department, so this will be my last big trip on the road with you and with Brian.  
  
I wrestled ( yeah good one huh?) with this idea for awhile now, and it took my accident and my stupid way of trying to fix things for you and for me, that made me realize this is not for me. So I am going to be working PR and then in a few months if I feel the need to come back, I will be. I leave tomorrow to go back to Stanford, and then from there, I will be living there, and commuting to work.  
  
I am calling Brian to my room tonight, actually he is on his way now, and we are going to discuss our future and Zach, it's over. Brian and I, we are good together, but I'm missing a big something in there, and maybe being away from it all will help me find it. Why I am telling you this I don't know, maybe so we leave with you knowing everything.  
  
Zach, this isn't easy for me at all so I am just going to write it, and let you take it where you will. I heard you in the hospital and before you think I don't care and didn't want to mention it to you, every time I got around you, I had to keep my mouth shut because we were finally getting back to normal, like back when I was first doing that interview with you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore and God knows I didn't want to hurt Brian. I know you love me, I heard you say it, but what you never got to hear was how much I truly love you too.  
  
What's missing is you Zach, but for my own sanity, I need to be away from all of this. Brock could have killed you, and me and it wouldn't have meant anything to him. So please understand, that I do love you, I will always love you, and goodbye.  
  
Hayley  
  
PS: You wanted me to admit everything when I first came into the WWE, and you wanted to know what I was running from. I'm running from myself Zach, and how good you have the ability to make me feel. Above everything you were a good friend and I will never stop thinking about you.  
  
*************************  
  
*~Cut back to Zach's POV~*  
  
Looking at the screen, and trying not to let it get to me, I stood to my feet. She had sent that only about five minutes before, which meant that Brian hadn't yet gotten there and there might be a chance to make her change her mind. I only hoped I could get there with enough time to make her change her mind. I had known there was a reason I couldn't give up on her no matter how much I tried, and she had answered that in her email.  
  
Grabbing my cane and heading for the door, I took one more look around the room, and turned off the light. I was off to finally get the girl of my dreams and bring her home with me.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so hmmmm interesting plot twist, and oh don't count Brian out yet, remember what he told Ariel in the previous chapter, he won't give up on her and well now neither will Zach, but will Hayley admit that she loves Zach to his face, or will she pretend it was all nothing and just go home and away? Also what about Brock and Randy? Do not count of the evil yet, it's never ending. Well it's ending, but not so fast. 


	27. Growing Up Can Be So Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay, as I write this I am still blocked from upload because of that other story, so all hell be damned at this point. Too bad this doesn't stop me from writing right? I mean if it did and I totally got writers block that would suck but I am not letting that stop me with this story, but tomorrow, Monday, is when all of these chapters will be finally uploaded, so hold on tight guys and if I get another fan fiction infraction I will do it on my other account, LOL. Here's #27.  
  
*****************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
I was bored and I wanted nothing more then to finish packing and hit the airport before my flight left, but I still had to wait for Brian to get here so we could have our talk about me going home.  
  
I didn't know how he was going to take it, and I wish it was easy to just say that I don't care how it takes it and go home, but there was something there with us, being such good friends with him and having it go naturally from there to where it was now. We hadn't slept together, and I think that was alright on both of our parts, because it wouldn't do what it had done with me and Zach.  
  
Sitting down on the bed and waiting, I remembered the email I had sent him to say goodbye and to explain. I was just glad he wouldn't get it until after I left because then I wouldn't have to explain any of this to him and have it hurt that much more to leave. Ever since I got out of the hospital I had been in deep talks with Vince and with Jim and we decided that me being somewhere else was better then being in the ring or tackling anyone's storylines. I knew I could do a much better job in PR work anyway. I had that much faith in myself but I cannot just sit down and say that leaving Brian and Zach would be easy.  
  
Hearing the knock on the door, I jumped up to answer it. I knew Brian would be here any second and this had to mean that it was him. As I got to the door and opened it, the last person in the world I wanted to see was standing there. I was totally speechless.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not, but why?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, that I think you should know. This needs to end Hayley."  
  
"Well we finally agree on something. So please tell me what you have to say that you think I need to know or would want to know. I have a flight to catch."  
  
"Flight?"  
  
"Yes flight. I am being moved to Stanford to work with the WWE in their PR department. I don't want to miss it. So like I said, make this quick."  
  
"Are you leaving because of me?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"I did some mean and stupid things to you that's why I think that Hayley."  
  
"No, it's not you."  
  
"Then is it because of what Brock did to you?"  
  
"In a nutshell and as much as I love writing something other then real life, I cannot do that with my health in tact here."  
  
"You're going to be missed."  
  
I had to laugh here; it was just so retarded hearing him tell me that I was going too missed. The only people I was close to aside from Brian knew I was leaving and I had to say, there were no tears and no bloodshed over it yet. I knew I would be missed but I also knew when I was replaced, it wouldn't be as bad anymore.  
  
"What are you laughing for?"  
  
"You said something I found slightly amusing. Good job. So what is it you have to tell me?"  
  
"Maybe you are doing the best thing in leaving."  
  
"Yeah I figured this was coming. You wont have anyone to hurt and pick on and treat like shit anymore right Randy?"  
  
He actually looked like I hurt him, and that wasn't something I was prepared to see coming from this guy and everything that he had done along with his best friend.  
  
"All of the things I have done, I am not proud of them, and what I've wanted to do the entire time is just try again. Not date you or anything like that, but Hayley you need to know."  
  
"I need to know what?"  
  
"This was all a plan and you were the star and everything that happened had nothing to do with what I actually wanted to do with you. Not one minute of it. If you have issues believing that then please, think back to the dinner we had before we took that drive that I insisted on taking. How did you feel when we were having dinner?"  
  
"Safe, normal, happy. What does this have to do with anything now Randy?"  
  
"It means I didn't want to hurt you. I am sitting here telling you that I didn't want too but that I know that by going along with this plan from first glance, that's exactly what I've done."  
  
"Whose plan was this, and since you are trying to tell me everything, just lay it out there and I won't say a word until you are done. I'm listening."  
  
He looked troubled, like whatever it was that he was going to tell me was really eating him up inside and I knew that this wasn't easy on him, but at the same time I was worried because this could all be part of the bigger picture and he would just hurt me again because my guard was down. I let all the thoughts race through my head and he cut them off when he started to speak. He now had my full attention.  
  
"Brock noticed you the first day you came here with Zach, to check him in and then every other day afterwards that you came back, he saw you liked you I guess. I'm not sure what the whole idea in his head was, I still don't but he befriended Zach to get around you. He used your best friend to further his attempts to get near you, and to affect you. He wanted you to have him on your mind I guess. He told me to ask you out, which wasn't a big stretch because Hayley I saw you too, and I am a guy, I liked what I saw. When we went to dinner that was the only time he had no idea what we were doing. I gave myself that much. The drive, the club the drugs, he supplied all of that."  
  
"But Randy he wasn't there with us until the end."  
  
"He didn't have to be to have his hand in all of this. He supplied everything. He rented that damn car, he made me pocket the drugs, he also told me to make sure it looked like you were so wasted you didn't know what was happening to you, so if the time came and you came after the WWE and me, it would just look like you were a whore. You aren't a whore to me and you never were. He wanted all of this to play out. He hates Zach, being friends with him for that brief time must have killed him, but he did it because in his mind he wanted the prize."  
  
"And the prize was me?"  
  
"Yes, he told me earlier that you were young, and you didn't need to be with Zach, who couldn't give you everything you wanted and desired. He has it in his mind that by doing all of this you might end up coming to him."  
  
"Randy, he beat me up. That night you told me Zach was down the hall, which I knew could have been a set up; he caught me and pulled me into a locker room and scared the shit out of me, and then hit me to get his point across. If he liked me that much why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. He's not all there right now. He wanted to take his character in this direction but Hayley, what he has done is taken himself that way too. Brock has always been my best friend since I came here, and this is not him. I won't sit there and make excuses though because he's sick and he needs to be stopped. I am here telling you all of this and letting you know that you made the right decision to leave because he won't touch you anymore and maybe not having you around will fix what he is breaking. All of this was a plan, and I got out of that plan now and he threw me out. I needed to tell you and make you understand Hayley. I'm sorry."  
  
I could tell he meant it this time and that whatever he was in on before was now finished and he was doing the right thing. I hated to think that Randy was capable of doing the right thing, but from the look on his face right now, and what he was saying, he obviously was, ready to do the right thing.  
  
I don't know what made me do it, but when I knew he was finished, I gently brushed my lips against his, but as I did, my room door opened and everything went right to hell all over again.  
  
***********************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I went to her room and knocked, but I obviously didn't know loud enough because when I opened the door, here was Hayley with the one guy that had hurt her, and in his arms no less, kissing him. I had run with that email, thinking that maybe she was ready to admit to me that she really liked me and we were supposed to fix all of this and I had half expected Brian to be here, but he wasn't and Randy was. With his arms around her.  
  
She looked to the door and saw me, and saw my instant reaction, but I couldn't stay there anymore. Turning on my heel as fast as I could and as fast as walking with the cane could take me I left and went back down the hallway again. But not before I heard her coming after me.  
  
"Zach wait, it's not what you think."  
  
I was tempted to keep walking but I had heard that line once before and right now it was making me sick.  
  
"That's what you said about your boyfriend when I found you kissing him too wasn't it Hayley? Jesus you sent me that email and now I find you with Randy. Are you really a part of your own sick game here or what?"  
  
"No! God, it was a small thank you for telling me the truth kiss. That's all. And you got my email?"  
  
"Yes I did, and I had everything planned to make you stay, but Hayley, as of right now, I don't want to hear your voice, or see your face because you make me sick. So have a nice flight, an even better job and goodbye."  
  
It hurt to say that she made me sick, but I felt like I was about to stop breathing when I walked into that room. I had so much I wanted to tell her, but what I walked in on ruined that and this was better this way, if she knew how sick I was over this, and she left, then maybe we could all get on with our lives. Turning and walking down the hall, I knew she wasn't following me. It was over, and this time with her leaving, there would be no going back.  
  
**********************************  
  
*~Airport, Hayley's POV~*  
  
I had said goodbye to Brian, it was short and sweet because I wasn't in the mood for a big goodbye anymore and now sitting at the airport, I knew leaving was the best thing I could do for myself where Brock was concerned, and for everyone else that I had hurt since I had shown up there.  
  
I looked up at the flight schedule and saw when my flight would be leaving and when, and carrying my bags I made my way to where I needed to go. For the second time in two months, I was starting over again. The difference this time, I was doing it alone, and no one could take that from me.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N2: I think I am going to write the next chapter to this right now, because this is a weird place to end. I just didn't want to make it too long on all of you. Brian reaction and stuff will be coming, and don't forget Brock, Ariel, Randy and Zach. They haven't finished by a long shot. I also just thought of how I want this to end as well. So in about 6 chapters or so, there will be an ending, some of you might like it, some of you might not, but you won't see it coming! LOL 


	28. It's So Bad, It's To late, So Long

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N1: Told you earlier, I was going to write the next chapter now so here goes. Enjoy and once this gets posted, Read and Review as always.  
  
*********************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
**WWE Headquarters**  
  
"No I don't like it that way, just go back to what it was before and then bring it to me again and I'm sure I'm going to love it. You were on the right track."  
  
Placing the phone down on the hook, I took a moment to look out the window. It had been a whole two months since I had left the WWE writing job, and I was doing really well for myself over here now. I got a long with everyone and there was no reason not to love what I was doing.  
  
Throughout all of the happiness with my job, I still remained best friends with Ariel and she had even graduated with me. We were done with school and now being out on my own just seemed more final. I was now an adult, but as said adult, I couldn't help thinking back to months before and all the mistakes I had made when I shouldn't have.  
  
Brian had called and come to see me as much as he could because of his road schedule. He was back in the habit and I was so happy for him. The last time he had come and visited me and saw my new apartment that I had Stephanie help me pick out, he was shocked. He knew I was doing well, but getting in with the bosses daughter and her fiancé, and taking things much more seriously was a little bit of a surprise for him.  
  
We finally made love, and it was nice. It wasn't like the night I shared with Zach in the hotel room in my hometown and I didn't think anything would ever compare to that because he touched me and made me feel again, and it was because of what he sparked inside of me that made my transition with Brian that much easier. I wasn't afraid to feel anything anymore, and it helped us out really well.  
  
Throughout my time here, Randy had called me and told me what Brock was up too now. He hadn't given up on his plans for me yet, but Randy was sure as more and more time passed the idea of chasing me would get old and he would come around and be the Brock everyone remembered again. It was nice to have these people in my life, and not to feel any stress, and it was true, I didn't feel anything like I had before. I felt complete.  
  
Opening the door to my office, the secretary smiled at me.  
  
"You've got a call on line two, sounds like something you might want to take privately."  
  
"Thanks Marie."  
  
Picking up the phone and pressing the line button, I couldn't help feeling weird. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that I should be worried.  
  
"How is my gorgeous girlfriend today?"  
  
I relaxed when I heard Brian's voice on the line. His voice wasn't erratic and upset, it was normal and I totally needed to kick my own ass for immediately thinking something was wrong.  
  
"Busy as hell, but glad you called. When do I get to see you again?"  
  
"Well that depends on when you want to see me again little lady."  
  
"How soon can you be here?"  
  
He didn't answer me right now and I began to wonder how much he really wanted to come after all. It seemed like a pretty easy question, but when I looked up from my desk, I saw him standing in front of me with red roses, a huge smile and the cell phone attached to his ear.  
  
"Is this soon enough for you?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"Oh what the hell do you want? You know for someone who isn't even on this show, you are always here. I would assume since Hayley left you would get bored and screw off."  
  
"We need to talk Gowen, so why don't you just let me in the damn locker room and give up on beating me up for what happened with Hayley alright?"  
  
I let him in the room and he stalked past me. I had no idea in hell what he wanted with me at this moment in time. We hadn't talked much before, so now shouldn't be time to become best friends. I suppose I owed it to him to relax and listen though.  
  
"I came here because I wanted to tell you to watch your back."  
  
"Running errands for Lesnar are we?"  
  
"Damn Zach, listen to me. I went to Hayley's room that night to tell her the truth, every bit of it, and for some reason she doesn't hate me anymore. So I am here telling you everything now. You need to be careful."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I thought that having Hayley working miles and miles away from us now would make Brock forget whatever he has planned, but if anything he is talking about her more. He has to go to Stanford to see Vince, and she works there, and he's going to go see her. But as much as he has it in for her, or wants her, he plans to make sure you don't get in his way."  
  
"Well why don't you tell her boyfriend this? Because you of all people should know that whatever me and Hayley had as friends, or as anything for that matter went out the window. We no longer speak."  
  
"You might not speak, but he wants her to come back here, so he knows the hold you have with her, he will use you to get what he wants."  
  
"Okay Randy, I will heed you warning alright?"  
  
"You'd better. This is not the Brock I knew two years ago. He's long gone and if something doesn't stop him soon, someone is going to get hurt. In all honesty I don't want anyone hurt, but that person might be you, and I want to make sure you know that."  
  
"I know, and I hear you, and hell I will call Hayley and warn her alright?"  
  
"No, I can call her, I just want to make sure that you knew to watch you back, but don't worry it won't be coming from me."  
  
***********************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
Closing the door and turning on the alarm, I sat down on the couch and thought about the day we had just had. Brian showing up at the office like he had, and taking her out to dinner, and then dancing, and then instead of coming back to the house, we went to his hotel room, and making love to him. The night couldn't get any more perfect even if I tried.  
  
Pushing the button on the machine, I saw that there were two new messages from the time I left that morning. I knew I was supposed to get one from Stephanie because she wanted to give Brian the night off next week so that we could double with her and Paul and go have a good time. So when hers was the first voice I heard, with a time and place and date set in stone, I deleted it and made a mental note to call her the following morning. The second message clicked in and when I heard it, it made my blood run cold. That's why I had felt sick earlier in the day.  
  
"Hayley, its Randy. I don't want to freak you out, but Brock isn't letting up. He has a meeting with Vince in town, and he's going to come looking for you. I know it could be nothing and he might just leave you alone, but I haven't been able to find him all day and Jim told me he flew out early. So please, for your own safety and my sanity, lock your doors, go to bed and Jesus if Brian is there make him stay there with you."  
  
As the message clicked off, I heard a movement from the kitchen, and running in, I came face to face with him. Randy was right, he wasn't where he was supposed to be because he was standing here in front of me. I had never seen a look this mean on anyone's face before, and now I was starting to regret sending Brian back home tonight.  
  
"How long have you been in my house?"  
  
"Since you got that damn call from Randy. I am not happy he sold me out to be your friend, but hell, I managed to get your address from him when he wasn't looking, so he is still some help to me."  
  
"Brock what the hell do you want from me?"  
  
"You. I want you. The funny thing is Hayley Peterson; I think I have waited long enough. No more plans, no more games. I am going to have you."  
  
"Brock, you don't want me, this is just a big huge mess. Please leave now and nothing bad can happen."  
  
He didn't give me a chance to say much more. He slammed me against the wall, and holding me in place with his hands, roughly making sure there was no way I could move, I realized that as sick as he was, he really could seriously hurt me right now. As he was holding me though, the phone rang and as it hit the machine, he gave up the grip momentarily, and I ran as fast as I could. But not before he could grab me and throw me down on the floor hard.  
  
I heard Zach's voice on the machine, and found that as much as we didn't talk; his voice was what was going to save me. Kicking my way out of Brocks tight grip on my ankle, I pushed the speaker button as Zach talked.  
  
"Zach, he's here, you need to get help now."  
  
"Hayley, what? Are you alright?" I heard him ask.  
  
"Get help Zach, He's here and he's going to-"  
  
Before I had a chance to finish, Brock threw a hand over my mouth and held me down and hitting the speaker button again, hung up the call.  
  
"Now that was a very bad move ice princess. Now you're going to have to pay."  
  
******************************  
  
A/N2: So do you see where I am going with this? LOL my head is in overdrive right now, so it's all coming out really fucked up and angst like but the ending will be well worth it. I am going to let you all use your imaginations for this chapter, and decide what you think he does to her, being mental sick fucker that he is right now, because I don't think I can write anything more then I have in terms of bad shit right now. All will be explained in the next two chapters though. Also here's a question for you, will Zach get help? Does he have any idea what's happening to Hayley, and what position will be play in helping her? 


	29. Maybe He'll Notice Me Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: So even though I am still posting chapters I did during my hiatus from fan fiction I am still writing this so I don't get behind. I mentioned before that I don't know how much gas I have left in me, as far as writing this goes, and with the fact that I have a cold now, it isn't coming out as fast as I'd hoped. But thank you iccess for sticking with it when it seems like everyone else faded off. As always read and review and let me know what you think!  
  
***********************************  
  
"I just don't get it. She moved away, she didn't have anything to do with Brock anymore, so why in the world would he come after her at her home?" Stephanie asked as Paul and her paced the hallway waiting for word on Hayley's condition.  
  
"I don't get it either, it doesn't make sense, but Zach seemed really out of it when he called us, and we did find her on the floor."  
  
"He was nowhere to be found there is that right?"  
  
"Right, but Stephanie, you need to talk to your dad about this. Zach told me what's been happening on your show, and I mean you saw her get injured in that ring anyway, so it's obviously pretty bad. Vince needs to know."  
  
"I know Paul; I just didn't think Brock would get this sick. I mean his character is one thing, this is something entirely different."  
  
"It happens though. So have they been able to tell you anything?"  
  
"Nothing, we aren't family and her mother wont be here until tomorrow."  
  
"Give me a few minutes with a nurse. I think I can use my charms to make her tell me what's happening in that hospital room."  
  
Stephanie watched her fiancé walk away and over to the nurses station and she took a seat on the couch. Paul was right, she did have to tell her father all of this and they had to make sure Brock changed, or he would have to be let go.  
  
*******************************  
  
*~Brian's POV~* *~Next Day~*  
  
"You want to tell me what the hell happened to my girlfriend? How could that sick fucker be allowed to be around her?"  
  
I was pissed off, but at the same time, I had seen her in the bed before and just sitting there watching her breathe through tubes and watching her heart beat change every second with every move she made, it was tearing me apart. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.  
  
Watching her this way made me think back to how I got to know her in the beginning, and what now kept me with her. I had met her when I wasn't at my best and here she was, for the second time, not at her best and it wasn't because she got into the ring all the time. It was because someone couldn't let the idea of her go and did want to kill her. I couldn't watch her die in front of me, and not knowing what was going on was killing me inside.  
  
"Brian, when did you get here?" Stephanie asked me as she came around the corner with Paul attached to her.  
  
"About five minutes ago. What do you know about what happened? All I know is I landed off the plane and Jim told me to get back on it and go home to her, that she was hurt. He did this didn't he?"  
  
There was no reason for me to say his name. Stephanie and Paul knew who I meant, and it just didn't seem like it mattered to say that asshole's name in public. They just looked down at the floor and I knew it had to be bad and that he had done it.  
  
"Okay I know he did it now, but what do you know?"  
  
"Brian, Paul got the nurse to give him some information and I don't want to be the person to tell you this, because I cannot believe its happening, but he raped her, and apparently, beat her up pretty bad. She isn't going to die, but she won't ever be the same again."  
  
"That son of a bitch raped her?"  
  
"That's what the rape kit says Brian." Paul said, trying to keep his already shaky voice in check.  
  
I didn't know what to say at this point. I wanted to be in that room with her, screwing the rules and just hold her. We had gotten really serious when she went to work in PR and I knew I should have stayed with her the night before instead of flying out for the show. I don't think this would have happened if I had been there. She would be fine and we would still be in bed, together. Now here I stood, with her two friends, people I didn't really talk too much, and they were telling me that my girlfriend was raped and that she won't ever be the same. I needed to know how things got so bad so fast.  
  
I didn't have to wait long for my answer, as Randy and Zach made their way off the elevator and over to us. One half of the problem was here now, and I was damn sure going to get some answers.  
  
**********************************  
  
*~Randy's POV~*  
  
I know he hated me for this happening. I didn't know what had happened yet but the fact that we were all standing around a hospital meant that it wasn't something that was pretty. I could see his eyes bearing down on me and blaming me for even being a part of this now. I didn't know what to tell him. This hurt me as much as it hurt him.  
  
"You stupid asshole. You did this to her. He raped her and you are to blame for all of it."  
  
I instinctively put my hands up to guard myself from Brian and his anger, but before Brian could do what he fully intended to do, Paul stepped in and put an end to it. We had worked together on RAW and I knew that although he didn't have my back that he might actually agree with Brian here I knew that this wasn't the place to fight and that's what was making him stop it.  
  
"Guys, stop it. This isn't the place and Hayley needs us to all get along right now. Brian this isn't Randy's fault. Randy, some of it has been over the past little while from what Zach told us on the phone, but this had nothing to do with you. You went to Zach and warned him that Brock wasn't done, and apparently he wasn't. It could have turned out a whole lot differently for everyone if you hadn't done that."  
  
Brian was still angry. Whatever Paul was saying was making sense, I could tell that by look on his face, but he didn't want to believe that I might have actually cared about her at the end of all of this. What I needed to know more then anything was if anyone knew where he was. Apparently I wasn't the only one who wanted to know that as well, because that was what made Zach start talking.  
  
"Where is Brock now? Does anyone know?"  
  
When everyone in the room shook their heads I felt sick to my stomach. There was a chance he could be here, watching all of us, waiting until we all left, and then making another move.  
  
"Well if we don't know where he is, then there is a chance he could be here now isn't there?" I stated and getting the reaction from everyone, the feeling of dread was even worse. This was someone I considered a friend at one point, and now he was wanted for raping Hayley and for beating her up. This just seemed like a really bad dream that needed to be stopped.  
  
I knew I had to do it, so I grabbed Brian and after excusing myself from the group I looked into his eyes, which were still boiling over with anger, and fear. He didn't know which way to go and I could sympathize, but in any way I could, I had to make this right.  
  
"What do you want Randy?"  
  
"I know you blame me for all of this, and I am blaming myself for this too, it never should have been taken this far. I made my peace with her before she took the new job and moved to Stanford, and I thought she was going to be alright. I didn't think he would go after her this way."  
  
"I know-"  
  
"Let me finish here Brian. I know you love her, and after I made my peace with her and she left, we kept in touch all the time. Brock and I didn't because I gave up on what he was doing, but when I heard he was going to Stanford, I called her and told her, and then I told Zach to watch his back too. I tried to do the right thing and although I might have been a little late, I hope you do realize that I feel really bad about this. I also understand your need to kill me right now."  
  
"Randy, I don't want to kill you. IF anything, the issues with you brought us together in the first place. I don't blame you, I know you made your peace with her because she told me and I saw how happy she got when she talked to you. She did like you in the beginning and knew you could be a good person. I'm just sitting here scared. She's been raped, and beaten, and I don't think she will ever be the same, and that thought alone scares the hell out of me."  
  
"She loves you Brian, you just can't let go of that."  
  
"For her sake, I have too."  
  
I had no idea what he meant at that point, but I had no idea that I was eventually find out. I was just glad he didn't want to hurt me, and that we could focus on making Brock pay for what he had done.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: okay leaving it there, because I can work more with it in the next chapter, and wow not much time left now. I know what I want to do to wrap it up and even what I want to do with each chapter now, so yay me! Also I'm working on all my other fictions so that I don't leave any out when this is done. So R&R as always! 


	30. Is There Anything That I Can Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay, so after some issues with my writing ability this week, here is the next installment, and for iccess and Ally, Alex and HurricaneGurl41, thanks for getting some interest back in the story, it means a lot that all my writing isn't in vain here! Even though I took the story in a completely different direction then when I started. That's what I get for writing this one completely online and not working on it offline! LOL Here ya go with another one to follow god willing.  
  
************************************  
  
*~Brian's POV~*  
  
"Thank you for coming in to see me on such short notice Brian. A lot has been happening around here lately and I think we needed to have a good long talk."  
  
Jim had asked me into this meeting three weeks ago after Hayley's rape and I had turned him down. Now it seemed that things were finally getting back to normal so it seemed like the perfect time. I had no idea what he needed to see me about since Paul and Stephanie had told him about Hayley's rape, but hell I would help him out in any way that I could.  
  
"I guess you are wondering why I asked you to come here and meet with me."  
  
"To be honest, I am wondering a little bit about it yes, so now that we've got all the time in the world why don't you tell me?"  
  
"We've been going over all of this for some time, and actually for the last three weeks we've been putting the wheels in motion on it."  
  
"Wheels on what Jim?"  
  
"We've talked it over and we are going to let Hayley go."  
  
"I won't argue this with you Jim. She should have been let go after that match with Brock, she didn't need to be raped to be asked to leave. Did you think I would fight you on all of this?"  
  
"I had no idea, but you being her boyfriend, we thought that you might want to know before we actually go and do it. I don't think she's going to want to leave and with you by her side maybe she can do it."  
  
"We aren't dating anymore sir."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said she won't have me by her side because we aren't dating anymore. I had to do some serious thinking myself these last three weeks and I do agree that she should go home, but I won't be able to help her through anything regarding it. It's just not a possibility at the moment."  
  
"Well son, I'm sorry to hear that. You two looked happy."  
  
"There is someone you can talk too about this and who would be more then happy then help her out with the transition of going back home. That is if you are interested."  
  
"Of course I am, who?"  
  
"Zach. Zach Gowen knows her, hasn't left her side. He's your best choice Jim."  
  
I hated this. I hated all of it. I had the talk with Randy in the hospital and he told me not to give up on her, that she needed me and what did I do? I gave up on her. As soon as she was lucid enough to know it was me talking to her, I told her it was over. I made her feel pretty bad about it all too. I just couldn't think of any other way to end things and make her go home then to blame her for all of this. I know that Randy didn't think it was smart and when Zach heard about what I had done he had flipped out and I had cost myself a friendship as well, but I had to keep her safe. She just couldn't know that I was trying to do that. She had to believe I was an asshole. Sitting here with Jim right now and giving him all the information just seemed so final, but maybe once she got back to Toronto she would finally be at peace.  
  
************************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I sat down on the couch and looked out the window. I heard a creak behind me and nearly jumped through the ceiling. Living in this house now just seemed so wrong. Every noise I heard, I thought that it was bad and I was going to relive all of the rape and the beating with Brock all over again. I was so close to the brink and I just didn't think I could take much more.  
  
Grabbing the boxes, I started pushing all of the things I had bought into them. I wasn't going to give the WWE the chance to let me go. I was going to just leave. I had the ability to do that since there wasn't a contract for years and years of my time. I could just pack, have it all sent to fed ex or something, and just have them send it all back to me in Toronto.  
  
I don't know how I got to this point. I had only been a high school student when all of this started. A girl who didn't have a boyfriend because her last one was too unbearable, and then I met Zach and my whole life changed. I knew I would never blame anyone for this but me, for putting myself here, but in the span of a few months and weeks, I had been beaten twice and raped. God knows what else would happen to me if I stayed here any longer. I had to admit I wasn't eager to find out. I was just hoping to go back to my life, start college and take care of my mother with the money I had made from this stupid job.  
  
"Hayley!"  
  
Spinning around and almost losing my footing I came face to face with Zach. It was obvious I needed to get out of this house and this city and just go back home. I was completely losing my mind and jumping around like a lunatic.  
  
"Jesus Zach, scare a girl much?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You didn't answer the door, so I got worried and I used the spare key under the plant outside."  
  
"You mean I didn't get rid of that key?"  
  
"No, it was still there."  
  
"Oh Jesus that's how he got in the fucking house Zach! How could I have been so careless?"  
  
He took me in his arms at this point and I didn't throw him away. I didn't want anyone touching me after what had happened, and apparently when someone cares that's all they want to do. Being in his arms, right this minute, I didn't feel so scared anymore. I knew that over the last three weeks I had shut myself off from the world, but hell, I didn't have much choice, seeing as every place I went and everything that I did reminded me of Brock and his hands on my body. That was a thought I had to rid myself of, and soon.  
  
"Babe, it's not your fault alright? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back to Toronto as soon as possible Zach. I already sent in my resignation to Jim and to Vince, and even though they haven't come here to tell me to stay, I'm not staying. This is what's best. Are you going to help me pack or just stand there?"  
  
"I was actually quite happy holding you actually."  
  
"Yeah, surprise, I didn't hate it either."  
  
I smiled lightly and after a few minutes of looking at me with this deep concerned look, his face broke out in a smile as well. It wasn't about me being with Brian anymore. Or me being around him in a ring or to support him. He knew the score now. He knew I needed to get back to my actual life and leave this nightmare behind me.  
  
"So you really want to leave and go home?"  
  
"Yes, Zach I do."  
  
"I won't ask you to stay babe, if that's what you are thinking here. I just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted."  
  
"There's this newspaper back home who asked me to come write for them. Human interest pieces and all that. Nothing to do with wrestling, or anything to do with school. Just my opinions and ideas on things. It seems like the best thing to do for me right now."  
  
"You're right. But it won't make you leaving any easier for me."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"No, you are right it doesn't have a damn thing to do with me. I just hoped that you might miss me if you left. We have done some pretty heavy shit together you know?"  
  
I knew where he was going with this, and I would be damned if we didn't get all this out in the open now. There was no way I could leave him and leave this life without confronting everything. It looked like now was going to be the time.  
  
****************************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
She was deep in her own thoughts now. I know she didn't want to get into all of this, but is she was going to leave and go back home, we had to put an end to this sick thing we called a friendship.  
  
"We have been through some heavy shit."  
  
"Hayley, I got your email."  
  
"You-got the email?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So this is where you want to know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote it, is that it?"  
  
"No, I know what you were thinking. Listen Hayley; just hear me out here alright?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, speak your mind."  
  
I had one shot, this one opportunity to tell her everything and put an end to all of it. The one question I couldn't help thinking was could I do it? Could I really bare my soul and hope that she actually didn't want to give up? Or maybe I tell her everything and we end this the right way? So many ideas were going through my head but I couldn't think of a single reason not to tell her everything. It had to be done.  
  
"I love you, I always have. It started out with that interview, you asking me questions and in turn liking the answers and asking more. You had a job to do but it seemed like aside from getting an interview, you also got a friendship. Like maybe it was something you needed at the time or something. None the less, I got close to you, and that wasn't ugly, but everything after it that happened was. Yes we made love that night in my hotel room, back in Toronto, and we woke up together, and for every day after that happened I have just wanted to go back there and make sure neither one of us ever left. I know that's harsh and not a reality, but Hayley, I knew you were different. If I wanted to just get laid, I would have asked Ariel. I mean she didn't seem like the type to turn me down. I wanted you then and for every day after I have wanted you."  
  
"Zach-  
  
"Let me finish. I have needed to say all of this for some time now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Brock Lesnar faked a friendship with me, to get close to something. I'm not sure what his motivation was with you in all honesty, just that he was sick enough to use Randy to get it. Randy knows there was something wrong even then, but he didn't want to get involved. He was there to help his buddy. After your beating, he knew this had to stop and he's been working with me and Brian to stop it. But Brock wasn't done. He had to do as much damage as he could to you. He liked you, or that's what Randy tells me, and this is the sickest form of a crush I have ever seen. I tried to keep you safe. I called you that night to make sure you were safe and I wasn't there to stop it. That thought makes me sick. I should have seen this coming. He said he would never be done with you, and with us, and damn it he wasn't done. I close my eyes and I see you getting hurt and me not being able to help you and I die inside, a little more every time."  
  
"Your email the night you were set to take the new job, well, I came to you and when you had your lips on Orton, it made me sick and it actually made me question if you two weren't all in on it together. But you had just made peace with him, and were planning on moving on and living and working somewhere else. I misread everything and I think I fucked it up more. The only thing that has stayed the same through all of this stuff, which was pretty bad, was Hayley, my love for you, and my desire to be with you. I realize now that bringing you in here was the worst move I could have ever done for us, and I guess all I want you to know now, is that I'm sorry."  
  
I finished, and I turned to walk towards the door. I had said all I was going to be able to say and the rest was up to Hayley now. I didn't want to hurt her or put pressure on her, so leaving her house would have to be the best option for now. It was time for her to move on, and I had to let her do it. As her friend.  
  
*************************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
Oh there was no way he was going to say those things to me and get out of the house alive. I know he was doing it so that he could put an end to all of this hatred and sickness and let me move on happy and content, but a weird thought had occurred to me while he was talking, and even though he wanted to leave it at that, I knew I couldn't do that.  
  
Taking a few steps towards him and slipping in to prevent him from leaving, I kissed him. I didn't know how it would feel, to be kissing someone, and have it not be forced, but it felt magnetic and opening my eyes just a crack and seeing Zach's eyes looking back as our lips locked, I knew there was no way he would be leaving the house today.  
  
************************************  
  
A/N: Okay I am on the road to wrapping this one up I think, LOL but there is still a little bit of gas so who knows? Keep the reviews coming and there will be more later. I know it looks like Brock has done his worst, but hell maybe he hasn't, I don't know yet, LOL 


	31. We're Sinking, I'm Thinking, How Did We ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay so why do I thank thee? Let me count the ways. Seriously I thank you because for the last few chapters, you were the lone reviewer and you deserve thanks, LOL. Now I upped the rating, because it makes sense and maybe that was the reason my other story got my ass banned for two weeks? Anyway, thy will be done or something. So here goes next chapter, since it's been two days I think you all deserve it now, LOL.  
  
************************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"So are you glad to be back girl?" Ariel asked me as we sat down in front of the television to watch Bridget Jones Diary on Lifetime.  
  
"Feels like old times, so yes, it feels great. You still have to fill me in on everything that's happened since I left."  
  
"Well we all graduated of course, and so did you, even though I think you were in Sacramento at the time."  
  
"Actually I was in Calgary at the Saddle dome at the time that you actually graduated." I said laughing lightly.  
  
I still thought about it all the time. All the traveling around and having fun with Brian and Zach. My time with the girls as well was something that I just didn't want to let go of now that I was home again. It felt great being back with my mother, who had, in time for my coming back, gotten a new boyfriend. Ariel was now seeing a guy, someone she met over the summer while I was away and although I missed having my best friend around all the time, I couldn't have been happier for her. Now I just had to get my own life back in order, and it would be like the WWE never existed.  
  
"You're thinking about it again aren't you Hayley?"  
  
"Hmm, thinking about what?"  
  
There was no getting anything past this girl, since all the stuff with Brock went down. It was like he really opened her eyes to how much shit was out there and now she paid attention to everything, it was almost like she was in my head. I wasn't sure how much I liked that thought at this point.  
  
"You're thinking about the WWE again. You know it's on right now if you want to watch it."  
  
"No, I don't want to watch it, this movie rocks!"  
  
"Oh it does not rock, and you do want to watch it. I'm sure Zach is on tonight and it's been awhile since you two spoke am I right?"  
  
"Can we not talk about Zach?"  
  
The look she threw me was totally off the wall. Yes, I did want to see Zach and sure there really was nothing wrong with just talking about the guy, but talking started thinking and with the way things ended with us, thinking was not an option.  
  
"What the hell happened with you two? And Brian, that's the weird part. He told me he wasn't going to give up on you and then you call me to come get you at the airport and I hear you two split, and Zach admitted feelings. But here you sit, miserable and alone. What is fair about this?"  
  
"Nothing is fair Ariel, but who cares. I am happy, and I am not miserable. Can we just either watch the movie or watch wrestling or get the hell out of the house and go for a walk?"  
  
"You want to get out and go for a walk?"  
  
"Actually I didn't until I said it, but yes, with my mother out and this movie blowing chunks, I think I just need to get out of here."  
  
So she got up and grabbed me and we went out. It was weird walking down my street again. It wasn't in the safest part of town, but at that moment and thinking of all the stuff I had been through with people close to me, walking down my street didn't seem so bad anymore. Almost safer then what I was used too.  
  
"Have you applied for college yet?"  
  
"Yeah I did it last week, so it looks like I am going to school with you."  
  
"They have a good journalism class, and don't forget all those months on the school paper, they did wonders for you girl. You're guaranteed a slot in the class."  
  
She was right, I knew she was, but for some reason even though school should have been a thought in my head, it wasn't. I was tuning out on Ariel as I walked and for that I felt bad, but being out in the cold air and just looking around me and realizing this was my life now, well it just took me someplace that wasn't with Ariel.  
  
"Do you think he thinks about me?"  
  
Throwing me a look, Ariel smiled. "Yes I think he's going to think about you for the rest of his life. You are the one that got away."  
  
The one that got away. No I think that assumption was wrong. I was the one that shouldn't have come in the first place. Being the one that got away could only be seen as a good thing. I didn't want to think about what happened that day in my house anymore, because every time I do, I think about the day after when he had to tell me that Jim didn't want me there anymore. He had been the bearer of the good news and the bad.  
  
"You know, you were leaving anyway, firing you just covered their ass."  
  
I looked up and laughed as Ariel smiled at me. She did have a point there, so maybe it wasn't half bad that I was home again. I hadn't had the ability to laugh in a really long time. I just couldn't help but think about how Zach was doing, and if he was as happy as I was.  
  
************************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"You ready to go on Zach?" the tech asked, popping his head into the locker room to check on me.  
  
"I'm as ready as ever. It will be nice to make my comeback that's for sure."  
  
"You're on in five. So head down to the gorilla position and await further signal."  
  
I heard him tell me to head down, but it was like I was frozen in place. I had wanted to be a wrestler my entire life, and now that I was here, I couldn't be happier if I tried, but it seemed that since Hayley left and went home to Toronto without a word, that it didn't seem as worth it anymore. Meeting her had impacted my life as much as the cancer had so many years before, and without her, life seemed almost pointless.  
  
The door to the locker room opened and Randy sauntered in. It seemed that since Hayley had officially gone home, I had become better friends with him and although we were on different shows, he still took the time to come down and watch what his buddies were doing.  
  
"You ready to kick some one legged ass?"  
  
"You mean Brian has one leg too?"  
  
Laughing for a brief moment Randy looked up and it seemed that when he caught my eye, we were on the same page. There didn't need to be any words.  
  
"You miss her don't you?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me you don't?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that no. I've been doing really good with no lies between us, and why start now?"  
  
"As long as she's safe and Brock has given up on her, then that's all that matters. She needed to be where she is. This job wasn't getting her anywhere."  
  
"No it wasn't. So who is the winner tonight?"  
  
"Brian is having his last match so I'm winning tonight."  
  
"Wait a second here, he's what?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No I didn't know. He's leaving the business?"  
  
"Apparently Hayley got to him too, he just couldn't deal with it anymore and he's leaving to just go home to Washington and relax for awhile. Not quitting, just getting a lot of time off now."  
  
"You need to call her Zach."  
  
"What would I say to her man?"  
  
"Tell her about Brian, maybe she can make him stay. He loves this business almost as much as you and I do. You can't let him do this."  
  
"So I call the girl I love so I can tell her about her ex boyfriend leaving the business so that she can use whatever tactics she has to keep him here? Do you even hear yourself man?"  
  
"No dumb ass, you call her and tell her about Brian and then get her ass back here so she can get together with me. Oh wait a second, that wasn't supposed to come out. So she can get back together with you, where she belongs."  
  
"I've got my match; he's leaving once I beat him. Maybe this is for the best Randy. She doesn't need to worry about the WWE and its issues."  
  
As I walked out the locker room door I heard him mutter something under his breath but figured he was just agreeing with me, and didn't want to admit it. He tended to do that a lot when he didn't think I could hear.  
  
"No Zach, you're right about one thing, she doesn't need to come back, but someone does need to worry about your issues, and setting them right once and for all. I'll be damned if I'm not the one doing it."  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: So there's the next chapter, it was mostly filling but its adding more information to more chapters so this thing doesn't die too quickly. What happened in that house with them in chapter 30 will be revealed and more will be added next chapter. So review your little tails off and let me know what you think. 


	32. When Its Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay, so Ouch! Wait, I wasn't supposed to be offended by that review damn it, and wait, I'm not. So none the less, it's all been taken into advisement iccess, and that filler was supposed to be a walk in to this chapter, so sorry for being repetitive, because it wasn't my intent at all. I just didn't want to smash this chapter in with the last one. Now off with the old in with the new, this is the second last chapter. So yes, I am seeing it end and god willing, the other chapter will be written right after it. That way, by the end of the weekend Zach Gowen will be dead. Wait, the story will be anyway. No ill will against my favorite man! So yeah, here it is.  
  
********************************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"So how many of you completed the assignment?"  
  
I finished the assignment, but I was going to be damned if I was the only one that did it. It happened in high school this way; it wasn't going to happen in college too. It was the easiest thing I had ever seen, and I didn't mind doing it at all. But announcing to the class that I was the only one that did it? Nail in the coffin of popularity right there. Oh wait, I didn't care about being popular.  
  
"Mr. McTavish, I finished the assignment."  
  
"Did you find it time consuming, making all of those characters?"  
  
"On the contrary sir, I enjoyed coming up with people so unlike myself and making a world around them."  
  
"So you took it one step further Ms. Peterson?"  
  
"How do you mean sir? You asked us to make character charts, and I did that, I just used the information in them to make a world around them."  
  
"Very good Hayley. Top marks for using your imagination and creating more then just the charts."  
  
I had to admit that it made me feel pretty damn good to hear someone say I was doing a good job. There hadn't been much of that lately, since my time in the WWE and now being back in school, regardless of how the other students saw me, it felt just great to be commended on using my imagination. For so long I thought that it was dead. It seemed now that it was back in full force.  
  
"Now if you wouldn't mind opening your texts to page 350, we are going to take a look at the next step in creating the perfect story. Your favorite and mine. Proper grammar and speech."  
  
Before we had a chance to get into the actual fun of grammar, the classroom door opened and even from my seat a few rows back, I could see who it was walking through the door. I hadn't expected to see these two ever again that was for sure.  
  
"May we speak with Hayley Peterson?"  
  
McTavish looked horrified at the interruption and I had to admit that I didn't blame him either. I mean we were about to learn where to put the periods and commas. Thrilling stuff really, and it shouldn't be interrupted by such common folk. Just seeing them there though, at the perfect time, made me laugh, when I didn't mean too.  
  
"Do you know these two young men Hayley?"  
  
"Yes sir I do."  
  
"Then you may be excused, but make sure you come back before the end of class so you don't miss everything I have to say here."  
  
Walking with the guys out into the hall, and watching the door shut before speaking, I smiled.  
  
"What can I do for you guys? You could have waited until after class."  
  
Randy smiled back at me, and I had to admit it was nice to have them in town, for whatever reason they were here. I couldn't wait to hear what they had to say.  
  
"Well Zach here has something to tell you, as do I, so we figured it couldn't wait any longer. It's been replaying so often we need to put an end to all of it."  
  
"Okay Randy, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, Brian left the WWE, and I thought you might want to know that for some reason. Seeing as we think it had a lot to do with the rape and then him dealing with all of it on his own. We thought you might be able to talk to him about it and see if he would come around."  
  
"I know he left. I watched the match that Zach won, and someone told me later that it was his last one. I'm ahead of you guys here it seems. I called Brian; he's leaving for reasons other then me. He hasn't been let go, he's taking time off. So you guys can go home and deal with all of that. You didn't have to come here to tell me about it."  
  
"Oh look Zach, she's still smarter then the average bear-I mean wrestler."  
  
I couldn't help laughing at Randy. I hadn't been in touch with any of them since I left, but hearing Randy being able to joke around like that first night I met him, well it was just nice knowing that things could get back to normal without a whole lot of shit going down.  
  
"So Zach had something to tell me too?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"Well I'm all ears, but if I don't get back in that room soon, my teacher is going to flip."  
  
Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from my shirt pocket, I scribbled down the address of my dorm and how to get there from here.  
  
"Just meet me at the dorms after class and we can all sit down and catch up alright? I am sure Ariel will want to see you all anyway. She's actually been more into watching wrestling now then she was before. Can it wait that long Zach?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not like a declaration or anything. See you at the dorms later."  
  
As they walked away and I prepared to walk back into the room, I remembered what happened the last time Zach and I had seen each other. They did have a point. There was way too many back and fourths between us, and it was time it all got put to an end either way. That was something I planned to do when I got back to the dorms later.  
  
***********************************  
  
"They're coming here now?"  
  
"That's the point Ariel; they said they were going to meet me here later."  
  
"Oh and I look insane looking. You could have warned me!"  
  
"And how was I going to do that, do you know ESP well or something?"  
  
"No, but shit, this is my chance."  
  
"Chance to what? Cheat on your sweet, sexy boyfriend with a wrestler? Didn't this happen before?"  
  
"Who said anything about cheating?"  
  
"No one, just comb your hair and smile a whole lot alright?"  
  
"Comb my hair? That's supposed to be enough? Jesus Hay, you need to get out more."  
  
Hearing a knock on the door Ariel went to answer it, thinking it might be the guys, but what she got when she opened the door was something she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Jesus Hayley, you are a hard girl to track down."  
  
Looking up at the sound of the voice, I came face to face with someone I hadn't seen in months. It seemed with this guy there was no letting go. There was only going to be one way to stop him. I was just shocked I didn't think about it before.  
  
"Let Ariel out of here and then you can have whatever it is you want."  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Brock let her go and you can have me. I'm not running this time."  
  
"Hayley, are you insane? He's not interested in you in any other way then to terrorize you. I am not leaving this room!" Ariel screamed.  
  
"Get rid of her Brock, then you can have whatever it is you want."  
  
He turned around to get her out of the room and I went for the desk drawer. Before I left Connecticut, I swore that I wouldn't let anything else like that rape happen to me again. I pulled it out of the desk and hid it behind my back as I watched him drag Ariel out of the room kicking and screaming. She was creating a scene in the hallway and that's what I wanted. I wanted people to know that what was about to happen was not planned and something bad was happening.  
  
"Ariel, call me later!" I yelled as she got placed in the hallway and Brock came back into the room, closing the door and locking it.  
  
"So Brock, I thought you would have given up by now."  
  
"I don't give up on something I want."  
  
"Why me? Why did you want me?" I asked stalling for time. It would only be a matter of time before Randy and Zach made their way over here and saw Ariel freaking in the hallway. Maybe all of this could be prevented.  
  
"Why not you Hayley? You are a smart girl, very pretty, and aching to be touched by the right man. You seemed like the only logical choice."  
  
"Well Brock, I think you should show me how pretty you think I am. Come closer. You were right; I am aching for another night with you."  
  
It was sick hearing the words coming out of my throat, and I didn't know how long I could keep this up. I didn't believe a damn word I was saying but I had to make him believe it, and that was the hard part. I watched him get closer to me, and put his arms on my chest, and not waiting for the right moment any longer, I used my leg, which wasn't frozen in place anymore, and I kicked him hard, knocking him back and off kilter for a brief moment.  
  
"Now you sick son of a bitch, I own you." I screamed pulling the gun from its holster and shoving it right in his face. I had gotten the gun with Zach the day before I left to come home to Toronto, and he told me that I only had to use it when and if I thought I was in danger. Well I think this was one of those moments and I was in danger.  
  
"Hayley, you don't know what you're doing. You can't work a gun."  
  
"Are you sure about that? Maybe I should put you out of your misery so you can't do this to another girl again. You've done nothing but hurt me since the day you met me. You took Randy and made him as sick as you were, and he's only now getting back to being himself without you owning him. Zach, God you almost killed Zach, and you knew how I felt about him and that's why you did it. You won't get that chance again Brock. You raped me. You wanted me to hurt so badly that you took it upon yourself to shut me up by raping me. But I am still standing here aren't I? That's why you came here, so you could shut me and shut Ariel up once and for all. Well asshole, you just kicked out the one witness, and now it's you and I alone, so are you ready to pay?"  
  
"You don't know what you're saying. I can take that gun from you right now and then you won't have anything. Ever been raped by gunpoint Hayley? It might have been forced before, but it won't be anything compared to what I would make you do with a gun to your head."  
  
There was a pounding on the door at that moment, and Brock turned momentarily to the door to figure out why the hell someone would be banging on the door.  
  
"Hayley, its Randy and Zach, let us in!"  
  
"No guys, it's alright, Brock was just saying goodbye."  
  
Not wasting anymore time, as he made a jump towards me to grab the gun away, I pulled the trigger, and watched him fall to the ground. He twitched a little bit but then he went very still and I was left standing there, with the gun in my hand, tears now forming and flowing down my cheeks, as the realization of what I did just hit me.  
  
Hearing the guys and Ariel still banging on the door, I tore my eyes away from Brock's body and stepped over it to open the dorm room door.  
  
"It's over guys, it's finally over."  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N2: Did he die? LOL none the less, one more chapter to go now, and then this baby is put to bed. And to iccess, I think I did a pretty good thing here, not making them declare love, LOL. Sorry I am just taking pot shots at your review now, but you know I take all of them into consideration. As always guys, read and review and let me know what you think! 


	33. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay so after going over some ideas in my head, no it won't end this chapter, but it will end in the next one I would believe. So this one is not a filler, I mean it's too vital to be a filler, but it will be one that you have never seen me do. I think I can say more through this form of doing it then a normal form really. So the question you all wonder now did Brock die, and if he did will Hayley pay? All of that will be answered and some more stuff opened up in this chapter. So what are you waiting for, start reading it!  
  
*****************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
Time, where did you go?  
  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
  
I don't know why I was here, but I knew that I had to be. It should never have gotten this far and sitting here thinking about it, it should never have started to begin with. What we had right now was a big wrestler sitting in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound to his chest. Aside from hitting him right between the eyes, this was the next serious spot, and it seemed that Brock was what the doctors referred to as a bleeder, which means that once it starts it's almost impossible to stop. I knew all about it because my father had been a bleeder.  
  
Sitting here in the hospital room was making me sick. I had Ariel there with me, and Zach and Randy, and we were all waiting on baited breath to find out if Brock was going to live, or if what I had done, taken matters into my own hands, was the thing that would kill him.  
  
Wait, don't go so fast  
  
I'm missing the moments as they pass  
  
"Do you need something to drink Hayley? I'm gonna go down and make a run for Zach and Randy." I heard Ariel ask me.  
  
It seemed like she was a million miles away, so I didn't think I should answer her. She wouldn't have been able to hear me anyway.  
  
"Hayley, where are you right now? I asked you if you wanted something to drink while we wait girl."  
  
Nodding my head, she touched my arm gently and walked away to get the drinks. I took that moment to look over to where Zach and Randy were sitting. I should be with Zach right now and we should be traveling all over the world, not sitting in some dinky hospital in Toronto waiting on the fate of a psycho who had raped me, and if he would live or not.  
  
"It's not your fault Hayley. He's tough, he will live, and he won't pretty charges because if he does, then you can counter sue for the rape. He knows that. This will all be over and we can all go back to our lives." Randy said, coming up beside me and placing his hands on my shoulders for comfort.  
  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
  
So wait for me this time  
  
I couldn't even look at Zach. I was sure he was feeling just as bad about this whole thing as I was, and how do you talk to someone about the person you shot? There was so much that I should have said to Zach when I had the chance and I didn't do it for my own selfish reasons. The minute all of this stuff had started with Brock and Zach and Randy I should have gone and told someone, someone who could have fixed it. If Brock died on that operating table, I wasn't only going to go away for a really long time, but I knew I was going to die inside. I just wanted the pain to stop, not for someone to end up here.  
  
I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
  
"Randy's right. Look we called Jim, and he's coming down. He knows everything now and he's going to deal with it as soon as we figure out if Brock is going to pull through or not. Hayley, what happened in that room before we got in there?"  
  
I thought about my answer here. For once he had come to me and wanted to hurt me but never got the chance. Maybe if I would have let him hurt me, then none of this would be happening. I wouldn't have to sit here and think up something to say to the man I deeply loved, so that he wouldn't completely hate me for shooting one of the people he worked with.  
  
"Did he try to hurt you again Hayley?" Randy asked me, and I looked down at my shoe.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What does that mean?" Zach asked me, coming closer to me and pulling my head up from its firm spot facing down at the floor.  
  
"He came there to hurt me, he said that much, and I told him to get Ariel out of the room and he could do whatever he wanted with me. He could have raped me again and at that point I didn't care. I didn't want her hurt. Plus with her out in the hallway, help would come before-  
  
"Help would come before what Hayley?" Randy and Zach asked in unison.  
  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
  
So wait for me this time  
  
"Before things got as far as they did! Did you actually think I wanted to lure him into my dorm and shoot him? I bought the gun with Zach before I came back here. It was for protection from people like him, and it had never been used. I mean I don't go around killing people on a regular basis. God Randy, all I wanted was a normal life, away from all of this shit, and it seems it's not in the cards huh?"  
  
Zach put his arms around me at that point and Ariel came back with the coffee for Randy, and helping me sit down, we all sat and waited to hear from the doctors, and also waited for Jim to show up so we could tell him everything that happened. It seemed that after my little outburst, no one had anything else to say.  
  
I should've know better  
  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
  
And afternoons and mornings  
  
I threw them all away  
  
Now this is my time  
  
And I'm gonna make this moment mine  
  
Jim came through the door, followed by Stephanie, Paul and Shane, just as the doctor made his way out of the operating room to talk to us. We had all seen way too much of the insides of the hospital over the last six months, and we were all eager to find out if he was going to live, or if he was going to die, so we could figure out where to go from here.  
  
"So Doc, what can you tell us? Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Orton, Mr. Lesnar has lost a severe amount of blood, but we did manage to remove the bullet, so it stopped the flow a little bit, but he is still critical. The next few hours are extremely important in determining if he can fight it and stay strong enough to live."  
  
"But there is still a possibility that he may die?" Stephanie asked, and I noticed Paul smack her in the side. It was obviously something that much like me; no one wanted to think about at this point. It would open up a whole new set of problems that no one was prepared to deal with.  
  
"There is a possibility that he may die, yes ma'am. Now the reason I am out here is because we need more blood, since he has been losing his so fast, and he has a rare blood type. Are any of you in this room AB-?"  
  
"No, I'm O+." Randy said, sitting down in the chair and placing his hands in his hair.  
  
Paul and Stephanie announced that they didn't match either, and sat down with Randy and Zach and Ariel followed suit.  
  
"Hey Hayley, do you know your blood type? Jim asked, looking between me and the doctor.  
  
"Yes, doctors take me where you need too, so I can give him the blood. I'm AB-."  
  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
  
I've looked in the mirror  
  
My world's getting clearer  
  
So wait for me this time  
  
Following the doctor into the room, he took as much blood as he could get from me and went back into the operating room. I knew I was the reason he was lying in there, and he was the reason he was lying in there as well, but I was going to be damned if I had to watch him die.  
  
It was hard for me to admit to everyone that I had the blood type that could save someone's life, let alone Brock Lesnar. The man had attacked me, tried to kill me, and raped me and here I sat, the only person that could save his life. Maybe that fact alone would be enough, and when he lived, we could really put an end to all of the horror of the last few months.  
  
***********************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
After a few hours, the doctor came back out to us and I noticed the look on his face. It didn't look at all like the face of a happy doctor who has just saved a patients life.  
  
"It didn't work did it?" I asked, not wanting to wait for him to tell me the truth in doctor terms.  
  
"No, Ms. Peterson, it didn't work. It looked like he was doing well, but his heart couldn't take it anymore, and he passed away."  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. I had shot this guy, for all the bad things he had done, and then in one last minute I had wanted to save his life so that things could really be normal again. Now I was sitting in the middle of a hospital and the doctor was telling me, and telling Brock's boss, that he was dead. This seemed so surreal that I was sure I was just delusional dreaming.  
  
"Ms. Peterson, I need to speak with you regarding another matter if you don't mind. Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes Doctor I do."  
  
Following him into his office, I sat down in the chair, and looking into his eyes, I saw something I knew I was going to like.  
  
"We had to test your blood before we used it on Mr. Lesnar, and I'm not sure if you knew this before or not, but there's something you need to be made aware of."  
  
"What is it doctor?"  
  
I was getting scared now. Was I sick and I just never took enough care of myself to notice? I mean it had been a very long time since I had actually had a checkup, and most of my visits to the hospital lately weren't social calls.  
  
"Well Ms. Peterson, you're pregnant."  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Now, remember that last minute confession in her house before she moved back to Toronto? What happened there? Is it Zach's or by some sick twist of fate could it be the now deceased Brock Lesnar? HAHA Damn, I'm fucked up ;) Okay so anyway, read and review and I will let you know if the next chapter will be the last or not! 


	34. All The Things She Said, Running Through...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: So you want to have discussions on being fucked up do ya? LOL okay so yeah I am just a little bit actually. But none the less in smart Melissa fashion I have injured myself again. LOL I hope to god this pain stops shooting out of my god damned foot, but if not it has me sidelined for a few days or weeks, or hell maybe I can pop what I tore back into place? Remind me never to do this shit again, oh wait you don't know how I did it. Well it's to stupid to say so let's leave it at that and put some sort of an end to this fucked up tale. This may get taken and made into two chapters but it shall end soon!  
  
***********************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this Hay? I mean no one is expecting you to show up and be able to pay respects and such."  
  
"Then why are you going?"  
  
"I dated the guy, even if he did turn out to be a sick fuck, I think I need to pay respects to what he was before the hatred took over in him."  
  
"Yeah Ariel, the hatred that took over was for me, and ultimately it cost him his life. I took that life, and it wasn't my place to do it. He has a family for crying out loud. I need to pay respects to them. Although they might not ever get past the fact that I killed their son, I want them to know I had hoped it had never happened."  
  
"Did you forget that you were also the one that tried to save his life? Sure you shot him, I mean that in itself is fucked up, but he drove you too it, and then you being the only one with the blood type they needed for him, I mean you went against the fact that the man raped you and you tried to save his life. That has to count for something. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes Ariel I want to do this."  
  
Randy had called the week before and asked if I wanted to go to the funeral with him and the rest of the WWE guys, seeing as I used to be one of them and I had said yes before I actually had a chance to go over what that might mean. After spending the week almost calling and bowing out a bunch of times, I had finally decided this was the best thing for me, and for everyone else that was directly affected by what had happened. Vince was in shock over the whole thing, and he wouldn't talk to anyone, which I could completely sympathize with. He now knew how serious things had gotten and that Jim had tried to keep him out of it as much as he could, because even he thought it wasn't that big of a deal. Now that everyone was going to his funeral, it seemed that things were becoming clear that it was serious. So serious that I had shot and killed a man.  
  
*********************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
"You ready man?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm as ready as I will be. You sure this is the right move?"  
  
"As hated as he was, Zach, he was one of us, and we need to be there as a unit and show respects for him and for his family."  
  
"And Hayley is going?"  
  
"She didn't hesitate telling me she was going, so I take it that she hasn't changed her mind on the whole thing."  
  
"Is that the best thing? I mean his getting shot has garnered a lot of unwanted publicity for him, Hayley, the WWE and Brock's family. I don't know if her showing up when I am sure there is going to be tons of news vans and irritating reporters is a good thing for anyone."  
  
"It's a good thing for her. She needs to move on, and so do we, as much as we don't want too. I know Brock's family knows and they hate her for what she has done, but he wasn't innocent either. It just turned out badly for everyone."  
  
I knew Randy had a point and that Hayley had to do this as much for herself as for anyone else. She wasn't doing it to get publicity for herself or her friends. She was doing this because in her heart she knew shooting him the way she had was wrong, and she needed to put it behind her and go back to her life in Toronto. I wanted nothing more then for her to be happy. I only hoped that after today's events, that she would be able to be happy.  
  
**************************************  
  
*~Hayley's POV~*  
  
I watched them lower the casket into the ground and I couldn't help feeling sick to my stomach. Brock's mother and father had both approached me and told me that they didn't hate me for what happened. It was just his time to go, even though it was a pretty brutal way to go out. They even asked me to their house afterwards as well, because they wanted me to know the real Brock Lesnar, the way he was before he let all of these sick thoughts invade. I told them I might come, but sitting here now, watching the wind blow the trees and the flowers over his grave, as they continue to drop dirt into the ground, it just didn't seem like the right thing for me to do.  
  
"You ready to go princess?"  
  
"In a minute, it almost seems wrong to leave right now."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I hated him, more then I have ever hated anyone in my entire life, my drunken father included. He beat me within an inch of my life, he raped me, he terrorized my friends and almost took Zach out, and apparently he did it all for me, because he didn't want me with Zach, because he didn't want anyone to be happy unless he got what he wanted. I don't know why I feel this way, but I don't hate him anymore. I just feel sick about the entire thing."  
  
"He did hurt you; he took away a part of you that needs to have the chance to come back. He made you grow up a hell of a lot faster then you needed too. Hell, we all did that didn't we? I helped him through most of what he was doing to you and Zach, and then once I got a clue, it was too late, there was no stopping him. You were chosen to do an interview, but for some sick reason I think you were also chosen to end this insanity as well."  
  
"Randy, it just doesn't seem fair that's all. In the beginning, that night I did the first interview with Zach and I met Brock, he wasn't sick like this. I don't get what changed and how we all got to this point."  
  
"We got here based on fate. Look is you sure you don't just want to get out of here now? I can drive you back to your dorm and you can relax."  
  
"Randy, it will never be over."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
************************************  
  
*~Zach's POV~*  
  
Flipping through the channels on the television, I looked at the clock. She should be home from the funeral now, and relaxing back into her life at the dorm. She could now finally put all of this behind her and move on with her life. I wanted that for her more then anything. But if I wanted it so bad, why couldn't I get her out of my mind.  
  
I had laid everything out on the table for her, let her make all the decisions, and nothing was being done. So that should be enough information for me to move on with my life and let Hayley move on with hers. It still didn't explain why I couldn't get her out of my mind. There was just something about that girl and all the fucked up things we had been through, that I couldn't do it.  
  
Turning off the television, there was a knock at the door, and getting up to answer it, I found myself filled with a sense of sickness. There couldn't possibly be any worse news tonight could there?  
  
"Randy, Hayley, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We all need to have a serious talk here Zach, you care to let us in or should we have it out here in the hallway?"  
  
"No come in, sorry." Moving out of the way, I let them come into the room and I closed the door, making sure it was locked tight so there wouldn't be any interruptions.  
  
"So Hayley has something she wants to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
I couldn't help wondering what Hayley would have to say that she had already told Randy about. I knew that she and Randy had become close once he broke away from Brock, but I didn't realize that he knew a whole lot about what had happened between us.  
  
"I don't know if I can even say this again Randy. It was hard enough telling you. God Ariel doesn't even know this yet."  
  
"Well just tell him."  
  
"Okay, Zach, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We had slept together before she had come back to Toronto, it was a chance thing, and we had both made a pact that neither one of us would take it seriously, and now here she was telling me that it just got a whole lot more serious on me.  
  
"How did that happen?" I asked, not realizing how stupid that sounded until it came out of my mouth.  
  
"Well you know how one gets pregnant by now don't you buddy? I mean does she really need to tell you that penis enters vagina and boom boom its baby time? I thought you would already know that. I mean you aren't 15 are you?" Randy asked, using as much restraint as he could not to burst out laughing at my stupid comment.  
  
"I meant, we were protected. How long have you known Hayley?"  
  
"A Week. Long enough for me to find out for sure that it wasn't Brock's baby. So before you ask me why I didn't come right to you and tell you all about it, I had my reasons. I don't expect anything from you at all. I just thought, and Randy agreed that you had a right to know, and that you have a right to be a father."  
  
I was still shell shocked. I didn't know what to say to her without it sounding stupid right now. She had told me before that she loved me, but that night at her house she hadn't said anything aside from the kiss, and what happened after that. I had assumed with her move back to Toronto, she wanted to move on with her life and leave me in her past. Now she had to put me right back in it. It really was true that it would never be over.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N2: That song from the chapter before was called Time and it was by Chantal Kreviazuk, who is a local Canadian Artist. I thought I would mention that through my foot pain. So the next chapter will be the last one, I just had to split them up because I don't think fan fiction wants me posting a 15 page chapter, its bad enough this one was 5. As always do what you have too and read and review. 


	35. You Want Me With All That You Do

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I just want to say something here before I end this story. I am happy with all of you for reading it and for sticking with it, because by far this is my soapiest story ever, but none the less one of the most fun to write because of all of your reviews. You took me to 100 reviews, or will when you review this chapter, and by doing that, you made my entire life! (I told ya I didn't have much of one, being here with a broken foot and all, LOL). There will be a thank you chapter following this one in the next two days or so, so all of you will be thanked like you always are in my end of story thank you. I'm just that thankful for all of you. So none the less, if you haven't guessed this is the happy ending you have all been waiting for, but just bear in mind, that this story has the ability to turn itself around and be a sequel one, so let me know that when you all review. So what are you all waiting for? You wanted the happy ending, so get reading! Also on a side note, this chapter will be in third person, because as much as I love first; this needs to be done in straight Melissa fashion. That is if I can remember what fashion that is!  
  
********************************  
  
"Randy can you give me and Hayley a few minutes alone here? I think we need to talk about this in private." Zach asked, glancing over at Randy and throwing him a serious look.  
  
"Yeah of course, but Zach, don't go too hard on her for not telling you about the pregnancy right away, she had to be sure of some things. Now that I've said that, I will be outside if you need me Hay."  
  
"Thanks Randy-for everything."  
  
"My pleasure. I'm just sorry it took us all this damn long and going through this garbage to get here. I'll leave you two alone now."  
  
As he walked out the door, Hayley threw a look at the door, wishing that she could just walk out there with him and forget all of the past year had happened.  
  
***********************  
  
"So you're pregnant with my child."  
  
"Yes Zach, that's what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
"You conceived when I was in Connecticut with you?"  
  
"Yes. But with the rape being so close to that time, I had to be sure it wasn't Brock's."  
  
"So what is the plan from here for you Hayley? Where do you plan to go with my child?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I plan on staying here in Toronto, unless of course you can come up with a better idea?"  
  
Zach heard her voice get defensive and he knew he had crossed the line being cross with her. He was just concerned about where she was going to be when the time came for his child to be born. He was so worried about all of that, that he didn't catch what she said at the end about him having a better idea.  
  
"So we have to split our time with our own child?" Zach asked, not thinking about what he was saying.  
  
"No Zach, did you just not hear what I said? I am not fighting you on this anymore. I want to be with you and I think its time we were don't you?"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You heard me. We've been playing this cat and mouse game for so long now, that it seems almost second nature not to be together, but I'm sitting here telling you now, that I am pregnant with your child and I think its time we both admitted that we love each other and we aren't meant to be with anyone else, and that we should be a real family. Can you deal with that?"  
  
"You want to be a-a family?" Zach said stuttering, not sure he was hearing her right. She had a point about them playing a cat and mouse game for so long and now that they were finally alone, and the situation with Brock was over, they could finally admit that they should be together.  
  
"I want to be a-a family yes. I would assume that's what I've been trying to say for the past five minutes, wouldn't you?" Hayley said laughing.  
  
"You're serious here? I mean this isn't another we meet up and you sleep with me and leave is it?"  
  
"No Zach, it's legit this time. I'm tired of playing games. I never should have entered the WWE, and I never should have allowed things to get as far as they did where Brock, Randy and Brian were concerned. I should have admitted to you sooner how I felt, what I was scared of and why I felt it so hard to be with you."  
  
"Did you love Brian?"  
  
"No, I think both him and I knew that going into it. It wasn't about loving each other, it was about being there for each other, being each others best friends, and it just led to more. I'm sorry that I had to put you in any of it, and that I didn't come and tell you how I was feeling in the beginning. I just know now, after talking with Randy, Ariel, and yes even Brian, that we were meant to be together Zach, and this pregnancy just proves that theory. So will you marry me Zach?"  
  
Zach pulled away for a second and turned around. This was a lot of information to be taking in all at once, not to mention the fact that yes he did want to marry her more then anything but he wanted to be the one that asked. There was no way he was going to let her get away with asking him. Maybe he could make her sweat it out a little longer.  
  
"Zach? Will you please talk to me?"  
  
Zach knew there was no way he could stall this any longer and he didn't want too. He loved her more then anything in his entire life, besides his family, and now he was creating his own family, with the girl of his dreams. With everything they had been through, there was no way he was going to say no.  
  
"Yes Hayley, you stubborn girl, I will marry you. I will marry you as many times as you need me too, and I will there for you everyday of my entire life. I love you and there is no other place I would rather be."  
  
Going to him and pulling him into a deep hug, and kissing his lips deeply, Hayley felt the most at peace she had in months. Things were finally where they needed to be and there would be no going back.  
  
"I just thought of something." Hayley said pulling away from the embrace and looking overly serious.  
  
"What could be that serious?" Zach asked.  
  
"I didn't get you a ring!"  
  
Zach pulled her close to him again and laughed lightly. Leave it to Hayley to be concerned about doing the right thing now. After so much had gone wrong.  
  
"I don't need a ring. I just need you, for life."  
  
**********************~! 1 Year Later! ~******************************  
  
"So how does it feel to be married to a WWE Superstar and have the prettiest little girl in the world Hay?" Ariel asked, holding little Carioca in her arms, and smiling.  
  
"Well couldn't I ask you the same thing? I mean you and Randy got pretty close didn't you?"  
  
Blushing a deep shade of red, Ariel turned away for a split second. They hadn't wanted anyone to know about it, but Randy and she had been seeing each other since Hayley and Zach's wedding, 6 months earlier, and Randy had proposed marriage only a week earlier with Ariel accepting.  
  
"Yes you could ask me, but then I would never tell. Were things supposed to turn out this good?"  
  
"Yes I think they were. I couldn't be happier. I mean I would be happier if Zach was home all the time, and if the newspaper wouldn't give me such shitty stories, but what can you do? I do have the prettiest little princess in the world and she is the apple of her father's eye, I have another baby on the way and Zach is back in the WWE and working his tail off doing what he loves. I'm blessed and I don't think things need to be that much better right now."  
  
"You do sound ever so happy Hayley. Oh did I show you the ring Randy got me?" Ariel asked sticking out her hand and letting the light from the window catch the ring and lighting up the room.  
  
"Yes you showed me about six times since you got here, which would make that time seven, but hell if you want to show Carioca a little more, feel free, she hasn't seen it since she was napping when you stormed in."  
  
Ariel laughed as her phone rang. Reaching into her purse to grab it before it went to the machine; Hayley took the baby back and laid her in the bassinet.  
  
"Oh hey Randy, what's up?"  
  
Smiling, Hayley stood to her feet and went into the kitchen to pour the two of them a couple more glasses of wine. She hadn't had anything remotely alcoholic for a long time and just sitting here with Ariel now, like old times when they were younger, felt nice. Not that they were old by any means, but the whole process felt nice. Being a mother, being a wife and being happy again.  
  
"You're where? Oh my gosh, of course I can do that!" Ariel said, flying off the couch and heading towards the front door. Hayley watched her run to the door and suddenly thought the worst. Maybe something had happened to Zach and she was coming to the door so they could bring him in, or the cops needed to talk to her about some horrible accide-  
  
"Hayley, would you come here and help me? Randy and Zach have so many flowers here I think they robbed the flower shop." Ariel said breaking Hayley out of her horrible thoughts. Maybe things were totally okay now and nothing bad would happen like what had happened with Brock. He was gone and things were good.  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
As Hayley grabbed a bouquet from Randy and Zach went into the house to see his little daughter, she looked towards the door and saw someone remotely familiar walking down the street. Pulling herself away from staring, she walked the flowers into the kitchen. It couldn't have been who she thought it was. It was impossible.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N2: Okay weird ending, yes I know, but it's setting up a sequel. Which I will begin to write this weekend on my flight. So enjoy this chapter and review your asses off and look for the thank you chapter soon! You shall all be at my mercy! 


	36. Thank You Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. It is purely a work of fiction, and the wrestlers used in the making of it own themselves.  
  
A/N: This is where I thank all of the people that took the time out of their busy lives to review my stuff. I always do this chapter because as I do each chapter, as happy I am with all the reviews, I would get too mushy in the authors notes and the story wouldn't get written. So look down the list and for all of you that reviewed this story, even if you just did it once, you will find my thoughts on you!  
  
**************************************  
  
Princess-Muse AKA Katy: You are one of the girls I ended up hooking into my site with your stories, and you kept coming to the board and keeping it alive. So I not only need to thank you for sticking with my story again this time around, but for being there as a good friend when I need you. I am eternally grateful I had the chance to get to know you and your amazing talent.  
  
NoInkInMyPen AKA Lisa: What can I say here doll face? You reviewed most of it and I am grateful for it, as I have said so many times before, and you came to my web site and I even featured you on it because you have such an amazing talent. Now you went back to school, and your getting those special college smarts, LOL and so you haven't been on top writing form yourself as well as review form lately, and you know what? So what? You came back with an amazing chapter to your story and I am still sticking with it through everything and you even reviewed my weirdness as it ended LOL. So what I am trying to say here is thank you so very much and keep those ideas coming so I can put more on my website. I'm hooked.  
  
Erin: I've always said the reviews that are from people that aren't signed in, mean a lot to me and this time around is no different. Erin liked the concept, I don't know if you stayed with it afterwards, but you liked it in the beginning, so thank you for reviewing and why not make an account and start writing yourself? Just an idea, so that I can see some more talented people! LOL Thanks again love; it was nice of you to review me.  
  
Kathryn: Pretty please with a cherry on top is our new thing okay? LOL I missed that throughout this story but people get busy and that's mucho coolness with me. But thank you for reviewing when you did, you were one of my best supporters!  
  
Iccess-america: oh wait, I never did learn her name, LOL even though you are my best best best reviewer of all time, LOL oh wait I'm being mean to everyone else now. Okay well let's just say you have been with me through chapter one, to chapter 35 and never once have you not reviewed, even when fan fiction decides not to send them to my email and I have to read them later then normal, LOL. I adore you for taking the time and just following along with my sick sense of romance, I mean this was the worst one yet for that, LOL, but thank you so much and I hope that all my stories can have you following along. Now on to the important things, I need to put you on my site, how into that are you? LOL  
  
HurricaneGurl41 AKA Jordy: Okay you are my Toronto sister, and we have so much in common. So when am I coming out to visit again? HAHA. Seriously thank you for sticking with me even when we haven't talked properly on the phone for weeks. I am still around and doing much better. I hope school is not blowing your mind too much and remember I am here for you. I don't really go anywhere, oh wait I go to see Jeff Hardy! LOL that's something! Seriously, you are like my sister and that will never change. I am just glad writing runs in our family. Good chapter on your story earlier this week btw. Awesome Girly!  
  
Karisma: Yes it is easy to make Randy an ass, it's just like law for me. But just as easily as I did that, I made him good, or did I? Okay so now I am using my thank you's to continue my sequel hints. Now anyway you are another girl that wasn't a signed in fan fiction member and that makes you one of those cool girlies that I thank over and over until I cannot type anymore. But none the less thank you for liking what I did when you reviewed and I hope you have come back for the ending.  
  
Shannon4eva: Wait did I type that name right? Hang on I gotta check! Damn right I did, LOL okay, so thank you so much for sticking with it, I hope you were around for the ending, because it got weird there for a bit. None the less your review is among my favorites because I pulled you in and you actually liked it and got all happy for it, so thank you so much and I hope you check out some of my other stuff.  
  
Alex: You came in a little later in the story, but you stuck with it to the end, so thank you very much, and yes I got sick of the I like you you like me thing too, which is why I made it so weird towards the end, LOL but you're the best for sticking with me!  
  
Ally: That woohoo I got on one of those chapters I wrote made my day, and you stuck with me too, towards the end so thank you. You helped me reach my first ever goal of hitting 100 reviews, so I owe ya so much. I hope you stick around for more stories by me. Just let me know whom ya like and instant story I can make. Thanks again!  
  
Aaron: Where did I put chain wrestling? LOL I am so lost on that review but thank you for liking the story and taking the time to read it.  
  
Carissa: Yes she did kiss him! LOL thanks doll face! Your review rocked. The ones where people get really lost in it and totally interested kicks ass and you did that so therefore you kick my ass!  
  
Tink2 AKA Kacie: OMG Tink reviews stuff? LOL Thanks girly liked the fact that this story won the top story on your site and also that I look to be heading the writer poll too, LOL maybe because for awhile there I stole all the writing juices from everyone else? LOL thanks for the reviews and for helping take this thing over the top and to the end, you rock and remember, you are still my bestest girly friend! Give me some more Lita and Adam fics!  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so for those of you that review that aren't on this list after the fact, I am sorry I didn't get to put you here, but I will love you forever! Well I will totally think you rock but the love...hmmm I doubt it. HAHA. Thank you guys again so much for taking the time to be interested in this and the sequel should be coming over the long weekend. I mean I don't have much else to do since my foot is still broken. LOL. I am now off to my Fozzy laced heaven with Chris Jericho, I mean Mongoose, LOL BYEEEEEEEE! 


End file.
